Elemental Dragons
by KNDfreak
Summary: Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and my OC all discover a power hidden within them! Tsunade sends them away for special training, but when a threat to Konoha arises, will the girls master their powers before it's too late? Couples are inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Six girls. Six different powers. One destiny. "This is so cool!" "We're in the fight of our lives." "Promise me, that whatever happens, you'll be safe." "I can't hold you to that." "HINATA!" HinNaru, SaskSak, ShikaIno, TenNeji, AmiHuman!Kyubbi, and TemxOC.**_

**A/n: Sooo, I haven't written anything new for a long time for Naruto. So I had decided to go along with this! It first began as an OC story for FictionPress, but then I'd decided...eh, why not post it here on Fanfiction? It's been on my mind for a good while. R&R please! Also, this story has no spesific timeline, so please, bare with me, okay?**

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyugga was eighteen going on nineteen years old when she'd discovered something magical about her.<p>

It started off in a typical fashion for her. After waking up at six thirty, she'd took a shower, got dress, went downstairs, paid her morning rituals to the servents of the Hyugga clan, her sister, her cousin, and her dad, and grabbed something to eat. After this was done, Hinata went off to train, partly to impress her father, but mostly to impress Naruto.

Thinking about the blond, Hinata blushed.

Naruto was absoulately breath-taking when she'd last seen him. His spikey, blond hair had grew, obiviously, though, he'd still kept in spikes. His blue eyes grew sharper, more wiser, and understanding, but never forgetting that boyish charm and child-like laughter in them. Naruto had also matured better than Hinata had hoped for; making him the playboy of the village.

The thought depressed Hinata.

It only started off as one girl chasing him...now it's becoming more noticable that every girl in the village wanted him; Ayame included.

She sighed, tears threatening to spill.

"Yo, Hina! What's the matter?" Hinata looked up to see her new best friend, Ami, walking towards her. Ami had long, ice blue hair, with matching blue eyes, soft, creamy color skin, breast that were big on her, but not as big as Hinata's, embarrassingly enough. Ami was different in comparsion to Hinata; Whilst Hinata was shy, Ami was loud, outspoken, and feirce. She'd never backs down to a challenge, and was sneaky about getting what she'd wanted. Hinata sighed.

"Oh, h-hi Ami. I was just...thinking." She said, as her thoughts drifted back to Naruto and how he'd got every women drooling for him. Ami chuckled.

"Hina, I _know _you're not thinking about those stupid women chasing after a dream." She said, sitting beside her. Hinata raise an eyebrow.

"W-what dream?" Ami rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, duh! Don't think I haven't notice how every women is drooling for either him, Sasuke, or that kid, Kyuubi." At the name, Ami rolled her eyes. Kyubbi wasn't new to Hinata. In fact, she was surprised that many of the villagers didn't even notice that the Kyubbi was in human form, and just brushed it off. Ami, however, was not one of those villagers and each time they would see each other, Ami and Kyubbi would always get into a big fight. There was also the matter of Sasuke, but Hinata didn't care all that much.

"W-well,"

"Come on, Hinata! You're better than that! Those women are too plain in my taste. You, however, got it all; the body, the beauty, the personality! What's NOT to like about you?" Ami said, smiling at the girl. Hinata just sighed.

"I'm not his type. Naruto may want a girl whose more than me..."

"Wrong, my dear! Naruto wants _you. _I bet he's just shy about it." Ami said, and Hinata just gave her a look.

"He wasn't shy about his feelings for Sakura." She said. Ami just wavered it off.

"Eh, details, details. So, are you going to tell him?" Hinata eyes went wide as she blushed.

"WHAT? N-no, I'm not." She said.

"And why not?" Ami countered, folding her arms. Hinata tried to make up an excuse before sighing, tears in her eyes. The two didn't even notice the grey clouds.

"Because..."

The grey clouds getting darker, and the pond a few feet away from them was starting to bubble a little.

"Because...?"

"Because..."

Even dark clouds, more blubbing.

"Come on, Hinny..."

"Because I _can't, _okay? Did you not see the way he was looking at Sakura? He still has feelings for her, and obiviously, she's...she's..." A tear drop fell, and soon, thunder began to roar. Ami looked up, surprised, but not Hinata. "She's better than me. She's everything I'm not."

And with that, it began to rain, making both jump up in surprise.

Ami was shock as she stared at Hinata. It was just a sunny day a moment ago! But apparently, she's been lied to. Unless...

"Hinata, look at the pond..." Hinata turned around and was shock to see the pond was overflowing for god knows what.

"Oh my..."

"Hinata?" Hinata looked at her friend. Ami gave her a look of disbelief.

"What did you just do?" Hinata shook her head.

"I didn't..."

"Hinata, stop crying for a minute." Hinata did what she was commanded to do, wiping away the tears, and stopped feeling sorry for herself. For a moment, Hinata didn't understand it when she'd realized it had stopped raining. The pond, she too realized, had also stopped overflowing.

"Hinata, you can control water!"

Hinata fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Just a reminder of what the couples are: NaruxHina, SasxSak, ShikaxIno, TenxNeji, AmixHuman!Kyubbi, and TemxOC. **

**If you are a REALLY big fan of TemaShika, and are disappointed with the fact that I DO NOT support this couple, and feel the need to say something, then you should not be reading this. I do not mind if you ARE a supporter of this couple, but PLEASE, for the life me, do NOT mention it in the reveiw. If everyone respects opinions so much, then why can't you respect mines?**

* * *

><p><em>Hinata felt so different. It was like a part of her body was missing, as she fought to gain consciousness, and failing at it. When she did open her eyes, though, she wasn't in the place she'd expected to be. Instead, she didn't know where she was; as the place she was in was covered in mist.<em>

_"Hello? Ami?" She called out, her voice echoing. In response, there was a splash that came from behind. Hinata blinked as she made her way towards the sound. "Ami, is that you?" Again, another plash as Hinata continued to walk, looking around the misty area. "I wonder what happened. I should be up by now, my faints never lasted this long." She said to herself and then suddenly stop when a voice called;_

**_Hinata..._**

_"H-hello?" Hinata stuttered, suddenly afraid. Another splash._

**_Hinata...come..._**

_Hinata blinked in confusion but continued to walk forward, still on the alert of something attacking her. "Even if something did, it's just a dream. I'll wake up soon, huh?" That's when Hinata noticed she was standing on water, her reflection wavering with each movement. She continued to stare at it in shock and surprise until her reflection changed into a dragon face, with glowing blue eyes. Hinata jumped back, surprised and now afraid._

**_Don't be afraid...let go...release your inner dragon..._**

_"W-what? Who are you?"_

**_The time has come..._**

_The dragon disappeared and suddenly, the misty area disappeared, causing Hinata to fall into the dark._

_"Wait! Don't go! W-who?"_

**_It is time...master your element, Water bender._**

Suddenly, Hinata was up with a jolt, and nearly knocking heads with Sakura.

"Geeze, Hina, you sure are a hard sleeper." The pink haired medic said, looking at Hinata as if she was crazy. Hinata blushed.

"W-what happened?"

"I don't know, Ami told me you passed out after, and get this, she told me you can control water. Unbelievable, isn't it?" Sakura giggled. Hinata frowned.

"W-well, I guess so, looking at it." She said, looking outside the window. Sakura then got up. "I'm going outside as it's almost my break time. Do you want anything?" She asked, looking at the girl. Hinata shook her head and Sakura left. Hinata was still buzz about the dream, but was it really? _It felt so real. _She thought and notice as glass of water beside her bed. She looked at it a couple of seconds, wanting to see if she really did have the power to control water. When nothing happened, she sighed. "It's hopeless, I don't have that kind of power..." She mumbled, upset. Suddenly, the glass started to vibrate and then fell, the water spilled over. Hinata gasped.

"Oh no..." She said getting out of the bed, forgetting about the cord underneath her bed, and tripped over it. Her eyes widen, and before she could do anything, the water from the cup wrapped around her, to coushin the fall, at least, by a little. Still, she fell with a hard thud, and Hinata blinked as she tried to process what had happened. That's when the door open.

"Are you okay?" A female nurse asked, and then realized Hinata was now soaking wet. "Do you want some dry clothes?" Hinata shook her head.

"No no. I'll just go..."

"But you haven't signed your release forms yet! I'll go get them." The nurse said before walking out the door. Hinata sighed. _What was that about? _Meanwhile, Sakura was on her lunch break, underneath a cherry blossom tree, eating lunch.

"Ah, finally. I was beginning to wonder when the strange incidents are going to end." She said to herself before eating a rice ball. She chewed happily as she gazed out to the opening, thoughts training off. _With Sasuke back, things should be easy, and yet, it's not. Team seven isn't team seven anymore. Naruto is all grown up. And then there's the matter of me... _What Sakura failed to notice, was the roots of the tree began to lift up. _I wonder if I'm stronger now, in Sasuke's eyes. I know Naruto will say I am, but...I don't think... _Tears began to flow in her eyes, still never noticing the tree roots. _I want him to notice me so bad. It's all I'm asking...why? _When Sakura turned around, she jumped back in surprised and nearly screamed.

The root of the tree was slowly inching its way towards her, and her frantic green eyes went wide.

"S-stay back! I don't know what you're doing, but..." _Is this a justu of some kind? _She thought as the branch began to move in the weirdest of ways before going straight towards Sakura and wrap itself around her. Sakura struggled, and tried to fight it off, but she couldn't. Soon she passed out.

_Sakura woke up to find herself laying in soft grass of a medow. Looking around, she'd noted her hair had grown longer, like it was before, and she was wearing a pink kimono._

**_Sakura..._**

_Sakura looked up._

_"W-who are you? What do you want from me?" She asked, looking around._

**_Sakura it is time. You must release the dragon within you..._**

_"What dragon? What are you?"_

**_You are one of the Elemental Dragons...and it is time to reawaken your powers once again..._**

_"Powers? I don't have any powers! I'm just a medic..."_

**_You are more than what you're lead to believe..._**

_Sakura suddenly felt a strong presence behind her and turned around, only to gasp. There, standing behind her, was a green dragon with glowing emerald eyes._

_"I...I..I-"_

**_You are the Earth bender, the Earth Dragon. You must control your element..._**

That's when Sakura woke up, and found herself laying on ground. She looked around to see everything was in place, not even the roots were sticking from the ground.

"I've got to tell Lady Tsunade about this!" She said, getting up and was about to run towards the Hokage Tower when she'd realized something.

"When Ami said Hinata she had control over water, was this what she'd meant?" Sakura ponder. "First things first, to get Hinata!" With that pink haired female ran towards the hospital, never knowing a certain raven haired boy had been watching her with a raise eyebrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade looked at the girls before her with stern, honey-gold brown eyes. Sakura gulped nervously as Hinata bit her lip.

"I see." She started before sliding back, and closed her eyes.

"You...don't believe us, do you?" The pink haired girl said, looking at her teacher. Shizune looked at the girls with sad and pit eyes as Tsunade sighed.

"It's not that I don't believe you." She said, causing the girls and Shizune to look at the Hidden Leaf's leader with surprise eyes. "Actually it's far from it. I knew this day would come eventually, and I just didn't have time to prepare. Hinata, Sakura, I need you to find Ino, Tenten, and Ami and bring them here. I'm also going to need Temari, she is apart of this as well." She said.

"M-M'lady?" Sakura stuttered, and when Tsunade looked at her, she'd explained;

"I need all six of you girls here to explain. It's complicated and I would rather have all of you in the same room instead of telling it seperately." She said. The two nodded and with that, ran off to find the others. Shizune turned to her best friend.

"You know something about this, do you?" The black haired female asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Only a little. I can give the girls the information they need about their powers before sending them away from the village." She said, and Shizune gasped.

"Is it really that serious?" She asked and Tsunade looked at her with one eye.

"Define 'serious'. No, it's just that, for the time being, the girls' powers are useless. That is why I'm sending them to train for two years to master their ability. Once those two years are up, they can come back, if only they had learn better control of the six elements." She said before sipping her tea. _I can only pray we can last that long, thought. With Hinata's and Sakura's powers already active, I'm sure it won't be too long before danger arrises._

Meanwhile, the girls were cuddled up in a corner of Ichiruka's, discussing the importance of Tsunade's message; Ami being the loudmouth she is.

"I didn't do anything this time, I swear! I was blackmailed!" She shouted, causing everyone to look at their table. Sakura pulled her down to her seat, glaring.

"Will you be quiet? No one else needs to know!" She hissed as Ami pouted and looked at Sakura with big, watery blue eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes. "And besides, I don't think we're getting into trouble since Temari is being talked to too." That's when Ino was fired up.

"_What? _That bitch? Oh hell no! Count me out, Sakura!" She shouted, bringing even more attention to their table. Hinata blushed in embarrassment as Tenten groaned.

"What do you have against Temari, anyway? I'd never understood that." The pink haired girl said. Ino blushed as static began running through her veins.

"It's just, I don't like the way she's looking at Shikamaru." She said, blue eyes showing sadness for a minute before perking back up. "And besides, that bitch starts with _me! _Not the other way around!" She said. There was sigh.

"Troublesome, what are you girls going on about now?" The girls looked up to see most of the rookie nine males walking towards them. Ino looked away as she sat down, causing Shikamaru to look at her with a raise eyebrow.

"It's nothing." Tenten lied, not wanting to bring up the subject. Meanwhile, Naruto took the time to hug Hinata to her death, all the while exclaiming that they needed to go out for some ramen some time. Hinata was currently turning into a tomatoe, as Neji started to yell at Naruto. Kyubbi watched with bored interest until his beautiful crimison red eyes landed on Ami, who was already looking a puffy hairball as she glared at him. Kyubbi smirked.

"Hello, bitch." The group suddenly got quiet as they looked between Kyubbi and Ami, who narrowed her eyes.

"What did you just call me?" Kyubbi's smirk widen as his equally beautiful red hair had fallen over his eyes, making all the more bad boy of the group. No wonder the girls had fallen for him.

"I think you'd heard me, but in case you need me to say it again; Hello _bitch." _Suddenly, the temperature just dropped about ninety degress into the negative, as snow began to fall from the sky. As people questioned it, Ami's ice blue eyes began glowing.

"Kyubbi, if you don't run, I'm going to make sure you don't have kids in the near future..." She growled out. If Kyubbi was any sensible person, he would have seen the signs. Forunately, Kyubbi was not the nine tails fox for nothing.

"Alright, alright. I give." And just like that, the weather began to grow warm. The boy's mouths dropped.

"Did you just-" Ami blinked.

"Did what?"

"Did you just _control _weather?" Chouji asked, chips dropping out of his hands. Ami looked around for a bit and saw nothing had changed, except for snow covering the ground, but that was about it.

"That's silly, nobody can control weather." She said, as the girls around her sweatdropped. Chouji was about the explain what happened when someone cleared their throat.

"I hate to interrupt," She said as everyone turned around to see it was Temari. "But from my understanding the Hokage wanted to see me and the girls? I suggest we go now." She said with a raise eyebrow. Sakura nodded as the girls began to get up.

"You're right, lets go. We'll see you guys later!"

"Bye Hina-chan!" Naruto shouted with a big grin on his face. Hinata blushed as she smiled and waved goodbye before leaving.

"Something's off with those girls." Shikamaru said as Chouji nodded. Kyubbi folded his arms as he narrowed his eyes. _It's almost time for the dragons to come out..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Good, now that you're all here, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Tsunade said as the six girls looked at each other and back.

"W-what is it, m'lady?" Sakura started. Tsunade sighed.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. Have any of you ever heard of the legendary Elemental Dragon Warriors?" She asked. Nearly all of the girls shook their heads.

"I have, m'lady." Tenten said as they turned to look at her.

"Would you kindly (A/n: Please ignore the Portal reference.) explain to the others what they are?" Tsunade asked and Tenten nodded.

"From what I'd heard from the orphanage, the legendary Elemental Dragon Warriors are warriors who can control the six elements of nature; water, fire, earth, air, ice, and lightning. Each warrior had contained a dragon that held the natural elements were called nature benders. Legend has it that six million years ago, six travelers had traveled from village to village, not doing much, but never staying in one place. The villagers claimed to see an aura around the travlers as well as a spirit known as the Dragon. When a war between the Hidden Crystal village and The Valley of End broke out, the warriors had came to the Crystal's rescue them from a certain death by performing unspeakable acts of bending the six elements, without the use of chakra or any ninjutsu. Once the war was done, the Crystal village heeded the warriors as heroes, and honored them greatly. Then, only after a month after the war, the warriors disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again." She said, as the girls eyes went wide. Tsunade nodded.

"That's correct except for one thing. There were actually _seven_elements, though, the seventh one is not a natural element." She said. Tenten blinked.

"What was the seventh one?" Hinata asked, curious.

"Metal. The seven elements were water, fire, earth, air, ice, lightning, and metal." Tsunade answered as Shizune gave her couple of files.

"But, what does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked, blinking curiousity. Tsunade sighed.

"It's...hard to explain, really, as the details were scratched out, but from what I can make of it, the details are about your, apparently, strange births and how an aura was leaking from you each of you as a baby." Ami eyes went wide.

"W-wait, are you saying that _we _might be the Elemental Dragons?" She asked.

"It's possibility. Hinata, do you know why your father hated you?" Tsunade asked, looking at the blue haired girl. Hinata shook her head. "You might wanna read this. Same goes for Sakura, Tenten, and Ami, as Tenten and Ami don't really have parents, but Sakura, you know your story." Sakura nodded as she began to read the paper.

_It was a weird sighting, not like any other baby before. She almost had a green glow to her, and I almost sworn I could see a small, green dragon wrap itself around her, breathing on her forehead. This was baby was different, almost sort of a freak. I would tell the parents, but they too, must have seen this ungodly sight. I fear for this child, and yet, I do not know why. Maybe because of the dragon? Reguardless, I must warn her parents about her pursuing to be a ninja; the job will be diffcult, and I'm not too sure if Sakura will be a danger to mankind. It is better for her to be home with her parents, hopefully, this will not wake the beast within._

"So that's why my parents never liked me to be a ninja in the first place!" Sakura said, before narrowing her eyes. Tsunade noted her plant was acting funny and glared at Sakura.

"Sakura, calm down. Your element is attach to your sourroundings, and I, for one, would like to keep the Hokage Tower clear of vines." Tsunade and Sakura blinked.

"My element is...earth?" Tsunade nodded. Meanwhile, Hinata stared at the paper in her hands, shock, and most hurt.

"F-father, he hated me because he thought I was a demon, that I should have never been created." She said as she'd tried vainly to stop the tears from flowing. Tsunade frowned.

"I'm sorry you had to read that." She said. Hinata continued to stare at the paper, a mixure of anger, disbelief, and hurt forming in her heart.

"H-he wanted to put the seal on me b-because of this. H-he feared that I might use my powers against them, and ruin the name of my clan." She said. Ami balled up her fist as turned heads.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade asked, narrowing her eyes. Ami glared.

"To give that piece of shit a piece of my mind! How dare he thought that of his daughter!" She shouted.

"And what about you?" Tsunade responded. Ami frowned.

"What about me?"

"No parents, remember? You can't just barge in the Hyugga's compound and-"

"Watch me." Ami smirked and was about to go when suddenly, she was pulled back. Hinata shook her head, and sighed.

"It's not worth it. He's not worth it. Please let it go?" Hinata asked, staring at Ami with pleading, lavender eyes. Ami sighed.

"Fine. He's lucky for now. So, what now, lady Tsunade? Are we freaks of nature or what?" She asked, turning towards the lady of the Hidden Leaf. Tsunade sighed.

"I wouldn't say that, but yes, you guys are the six elemental dragons. Unforunately, though, your powers are useless." Before she got a chance to explain, Sakura, Ino, Ami, and Temari all shouted out;

"WHAT?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"So what the hell we need them for?"

"Tsunade, you've got to be joking." Tsunade glared at them all into submission, which worked, and only then did she continue.

"As I was sayin, your powers are useless; for now. That is why I'm sending you girls to the Crystal Village, there's an monk up in the snowy mountains that should be able to help you each with your indiviual powers. I'm only sending you girls there for two years; however, some of you may take more than two years, since a certain power is hard to master." She said. The girls nodded.

"Sooo...when do we leave?" Ino asked.

"Now. Temari, you can go back to the Sand Village and pick up the things you'll need. As for the rest of you, I expect you at the gates at five sharp. This is also a secret mission, so if anyone ask, don't tell. You remember that rule, don't you?" The girls nodded. "Alright then, best be on your way."

With that, the girls left the room. Tsunade sighed as Shizune looked at her.

"M'lady?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, somewhere unknown...<em>

A women with long black hair tied into a ponytail, wearing nothing but a short tank top and black short, walked across the acre.

"Are the Dragons on the move?" A deep, male voice asked. The women with bright red eyes nodded.

"Yes. They should be leaving Hidden Leaf in about a minute from now." She said. "But I'm afraid that no good, goodie two shoes Tsunade may have told them about us." The mysterious male chuckled.

"It does not matter. If you are able to capture the water dragon, then nothing can stop us from pulging the world into total darkness." He said, his golden eyes being the only thing she could make out of him. Suddenly, the watery image of Hinata appeared in front of her. Hinata's hair slightly fuzzy with glowing red eyes, sharp nails, and the T-shirt she was wearing was ripped, along with her black pants. "All we need is her. All we need is her to gather all the elemental powers, and the world will be ours." The girl nodded.

"Yes master. The girl will be ours." She said and the man just laughed an evil laugh.

"Hahahaha..."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, are we ready?"

The girls looked at each other one by one and nodded. Tsunade looked them with stern, but worried eyes.

"Be careful girls. The Hidden Crystal Village is far to the east coast from the Hidden Leaf, and it might be over two or three nights before you actually get there. I want you to stay on your toes and watch each other's backs." She said and the girls nodded.

"We will." Sakura said.

"Yeah, nobody's gonna mess with us, right girls?" Ami said, looking at her group.

"Right." Ino said as Hinata and Temari agreed. Tenten then turned to Tsunade.

"We'll write to you as soon as we get there, or at least, when we enter the Crystal Country." The brown haired girl said. Tsunade nodded.

"That's what I want to hear. Be safe, and come back as a full Kunoichi warriors I expect you to be." She said and with those as departing words, the girls began walking out of the village. Tsunade watched them go until she couldn't see them anymore before turning back to her village.

"I know you're there, Kakashi." She said. Kakashi stepped out the shadows and smiled his U-eye smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Hehe, either I'm lacking in stealth or you're getting better at detecting me." He said. Tsunade just smirked before she frowned.

"How much information did you find?" She asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"Nearly all the papers were destoryed, but there's no doubt in my mind that the girls are the Dragon Warriors." The silver haired man said. Tsunade sighed.

"Just I'd figured." _Moki, I'm counting on you to take care of them. Do not fail me. _She thought.

_Do not worry, Tsunade-sama. The girls are in good hands, and I will teach them everything they need to know. And learn._

Tsunade sighed again as she walked back to the Tower. Meanwhile, the girls kept walking in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"So, what do you guys think?" Temari asked, breaking the ice. "I mean, about this whole elemental dragon thing. Do you think it's true?"

"Rather it's true or not, I think this will be better for us. I mean, have you ever wonder what it'll be like to control a natural element? Tell me I'm not the only person who've wonder." Ami said with a small smirk on her face.

"What do you think our powers will be? I mean, Hinata is Water and mines is Earth. Do you guys have any idea what your elemental powers may be?" Sakura asked.

"I'm hoping wind, as I _do _have wind chakra." Temari said.

"I think you are wind Tem-Tem." Ami said, ignoring the glare she'd recieved for the nickname. "As for me, I don't know and don't care. I was hoping water, but it seems Hinata was more perfectedly design for it." She said with a shrug.

"And you, Ino?" Sakura asked. When Ino didn't answer, the girls turned around to see the blonde walking in a slow paste. "Ino, are you okay?" The blonde blinked slowly before looking at the pink haired female.

"I'm fine, it's just...I got a headache." Sakura frowned, concern written on her face.

"So bad that you're slowing down your pace of walking?" She asked. Ino just smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. Besides, we've just started to walk. There's no need to rest just for the sake of me." She said. The others looked at each other before shrugging.

"Okay, but if that headache gets any worse, let us know, okay?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded and the girls continued to walk. Soon, the sun was setting and the girls decided to camp. Ino's headache had gradually gotten worse, but the blonde didn't say anything.

"Is it just me, but did it just dropped another level of cold?" Ami complained as she started to shiver. Tenten raise an eyebrow.

"Ami we're in the middle of November. Of course it gets cold." She said.

"But it's like, freezing out here! It's so cold that it could _snow!" _She whined.

"That reminds me; what happen back there in the village?" Sakura asked. For a moment, Ino blanked out the conversation. Ami was right; it _was _getting colder than normal, but she didn't pay attention to that. Her head was pounding like a drum and Ino was getting annoyed.

"You guys, I'm getting get some water and then take a nap." She said. Sakura looked at her friend.

"Is it the headache?" Ino nodded and didn't even wait for an answer; her head was about to explode. Once she was far enough to a river nearby, Ino sighed as she took out a water bottle she'd carried with her, and began to fill it. Once done, she took a sip in hopes the cool water will stop her head from being pounded into the ground. With a relieve sigh, she went back to the campground.

"Did it work?" Hinata asked quietly, looking at the blonde. Ino nodded, suddenly feeling tired.

"I'm going to rest now. I'll see you girls in the morning." With that, she said her goodnights, and went into her tent. Meanwhile, the others looked at each other.

"You don't think her elemental powers are showing, do you?" Tenten asked.

"We'll see." Sakura said as she took a bite out of her fried fish. "We'll see."

The girls didn't even notice a flash of lightning in the sky, which was shaped into a dragon's face.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ino groaned as she began to stirr awake at the sounds of thunder. Moaning, the blonde open her eyes to see a rocky edge roof of a cavern, dripping water. The water dripped on her face, making the blonde blinked in surprised._

_"What the hell?" She asked herself, looking around. "Where is everyone? And why am I in a cave?" Ino stated as began hollering. "Hello? Sakura? Tenten? Ami? Temari? Hinata? Where are you guys?" That's when a sudden flash lighted up the cave, with the sound of thunder following suit._

_Something about that made Ino paused and turned heads towards the enterance. Once again, lightning flashed through the sky, as well as the sound of thunder._

_"Is it raining? Oh no, my hair's gonna get wet and fuzzy!" Ino complained as she walked towards the enterance of the cave and gasped in awe._

_It wasn't raining, but the flash of lightning that struck every now and then was lighting up the dark sky. There was a lightning bolt that shot through the sky that Ino could have sworn was a dragon's body, before another came and went as well. There was another bolt and another, and pretty soon, the sky was a lightning show, with the thunder being the music, in a way._

_Ino was in awe. _

_She had never seen something as beautiful as this. It was simply amazing how lightning could clash with the darken clouds and black sky, revealing to everyone that it was there, and not afraid to show it. The blonde couldn't help but frown when she'd realized something._

_Ever since she was little, Ino had been afraid of lightning. She hated it, and feared it. Seeing it now for the first time, it made Ino a little upset that she was scared of something as beautiful as lightning._

_Suddenly, there was furious roar and Ino looked up just in time to see a yellow dragon flying high through the skies. The dragon twisted its body around as lightning once again lit up the sky, and the thunder playing in the background. Ino watched in amazed as the dragon seemingly began dancing with the lights in the sky and the thunder as the music._

_The dragon roared again before turning its head towards Ino, blue ice for eyes pinning Ino where she'd stood, and suddenly, Ino reached out for the dragon, the lightning flashing between the two as if some sort of battle had taken place. The dragon reared its head and let out a roar louder than the last time._

_Suddenly, Ino was falling._

Ino gasped as she was jolted awake, panting heavily, as she felt something electric running through her veins. The blonde sighed, her hand trending through her hair, and then pulled away when she was shock.

"What the?" She mumbled, looking at her hand, which twitched in response to lightning.

"Ino, wake up! We're about to leave." Came Tenten's voice and blonde looked at the outside through her tent.

"W-what about breakfast?" She asked.

"You'd slept through it, but don't worry, you can eat your food while traveling. In the mean time, though, hurry up and take a bath, then put your clothes on, and then we can head out." Tenten explained. Ino nodded.

"Right, just give me a couple of seconds." With that, Ino walked out of her tent and headed towards the river. Once there, she became weary of the water, before shrugging and took a bath. The second she placed her foot in the water, electric sparks shattered the water's image, violently thrashing out at it, until Ino yelped and pulled her foot out. Only then, did the electric sparks stopped. "Okay, so I'm not taking a bath." She blinked before putting on her clothes and went to join the others.

Soon, the girls were back on the road, sun shining, and birds chirping. For a while, the girls didn't talk, rather taking in the scene rather to break. That's when Tenten sighed.

"Is anyone else hot, or is it just me?" She asked, looking at her group.

"Hot? I'm cold, damn it." Ami said, glaring at nothing. That's when the sunny skies stopped and the grey clouds came in. The girls looked up. "What the fuck? Okay, seriously, Hina-"

"It's not me." Hinata shook her head. Ami blinked in surprised before looking at Sakura.

"Then, maybe, you?" Sakura, too, shook her head.

"Ami, I think that's _you. _I think it's your element." Tenten said. Ami was, more or less, shock.

"But, what do you think my element is?"

"Dunno, but lets a get move on. The sooner we get to Crystal Village, the better." Sakura said and with that the girls began to walk again. Again, it was silent and soon, the dark grey clouds went away, leaving the sun back in its place. Meanwhile, Ino was deep in her thoughts. _Maybe I'm lightning? It would explain the dream I had. And that yellow dragon was beautiful, its eyes are just like mine! _She thought with a small smile on her face. _I guess, if I had to choose an element, lightning is definately me. I mean, lightning is beautiful to look at, and so is me. Lightning is fast and quick, and though, I may not be as quick as Shikamaru, I'm definately fast on my feet. Huh. I've never thought about it before. _She thought, looking at each girl in the group. _It would make sense of why we have our elements, even though Tenten's, mines, sorta, Ami's, and Temari's haven't been revealed yet. Hinata is so gentle, like water. She would rather go with the flow than to hurt someone. And Sakura likes to help people, a sure sign of Earth element since everyone relies on her. Wow. _So lost in thought, Ino didn't notice Sakura calling for her.

"INO!" Ino blinked.

"W-what?" Sakura glared at the girl, annoyed.

"What on earth are you thinking so hard about? I've called for like, twenty minutes." She said. Ino blushed, embarrassed.

"Well, I think I kinda figure out my element. I think I am lightning." She said. Sakura raise an eyebrow.

"Lightning? Are you sure?" She asked. Ino nodded.

"I want to say I'm positive, but I need further proof. Last night, I had a dream. There was nothing much about it, just something simple; I saw a yellow dragon, flying in the sky, with lightning dancing around it." At the thought, Ino smiled. "It was beautiful, I wish I can somehow show you, but-"

"You guys, look!" Sakura and Ino turned around to see cherry blossom trees surrounding them.

"Are we in Crystal Country?" Hinata asked, looking out to see red, pink, white, and blue roses growing from the ground.

"It's beautiful." Tenten said as she'd noticed a japanese sign that said _'Welcome to Crystal Country'._

"Come on girls, just because we'd reached our destination doesn't mean the traveling is over. If we're lucky, we might reached the village within two days." Sakura said. The girls nodded and began walking again. Little did they know that they were being watched by an unknown enemy. The two looked at each other and smirked, following the girls.


	7. Chapter 7

_Meanwhile, back in Konoha..._

Naruto sighed.

"Man, I miss the girls." He said as Kyubbi grunted. The blond looked at the fox turned humanoid.

"Come on, you can't say you don't miss Ami." He sneered. Kyubbi sneered right back.

"And you can't say you don't miss Hinata." Naruto blushed when he realized Kyubbi was talking about his crush, making the fox snicker before returning back to his own world. _Still, _he thought. _He has a point. I do miss Ami, and I wish I was with her. _The fox frowned as his red eyes narrowed. _I just hope **he **doesn't get released out of his prision. If that happens, not only me, but everyone will be upset. _He then turned to Naruto, who was busy messing with Sasuke. _Especially Naruto._

The mention blond continued to annoy the hell out of Sasuke, for the sake of it, all the while, resmoring what he had lost and wishes she could return soon.

* * *

><p><em>With the girls...<em>

Sakura sighed as the girls had stopped again, this time for lunch break.

"I need to go to the bathroom, be right back." She said. The girls nodded and watched the pink haired female leave. Once far away, Sakura began searching for a tree until she felt a chakra spike up. That's when she'd narrowed her green eyes. _Someone's following us. _Slowly, she took out a kunai and threw up in a tree where the chakra flare came from.

"Oi! Bitch, watch where you're throwing that thing!"

"Shut it, Kozo!" A second voice said. Sakura glared.

"Whoever you are, come out now!" She shouted. The two snickered.

"Or what?" That's when Sakura's eyes began to glow green and the trees the two enemies where in began to move.

"Or this." She said and as she began to move her arms, the tree branch replicated the moves, making the branch very shaky to stand on.

"Ahahaha, o-okay, w-w-we'll get down!" Yelped the first person, Kozo, and fell from the tree. Kozo had light brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. Another person jumped from the tree, this time being female. She had long black hair, equally brown skin, and blue eyes. Sakura narrowed her eyes, never noticing how the plants were reacting towards her aura.

"Who are you?" She asked. The two looked at each other.

"I'm Kozo, and this is my older twin sister, Kiza. Please, we mean no harm." Kozo said, surrendering. Kiza rolled her eyes.

"What Kozo mean is, you must be the elemental dragon, correct?" She asked. Sakura narrowed her eyes, getting into a defensive stance.

"So what if I am?"

"Then, it is a great honor, Earth Warrior, to meet you, but like my brother said, we mean no harm. We came from the Crystal Village, sent by our master to come and lead you and your friends to the snowy moutains." Kiza said, face blank. It disturbed Sakura how well the girl can keep a straight face.

"How can I be so sure?" She said, still suspicous.

"Trust me, Sakura, if we wanted to fight, you would have died." Sakura eyes went wide and glared at her.

"_What?"_ She spat out.

"I'm an elite ninja, Sakura. You're a medic ninja."

"I've been trained by Tsunade." The pink haired female said, glaring darkly at her, the tree branch growing around her and spiking. Kiza sense danger, and sighed.

"Look, do you want help or not?" She said through gritted teeth. Sakura glared.

"Let me get the girls." She said before turning towards the break. Once they saw Sakura, they perked up.

"Are we ready?" Temari asked. Sakura had a grim look on her face.

"Girls," She started before moving away to reveal Kiza and Kozo. "Meet Kiza and Kozo. They apparently are from Crystal Village, and would like to lead us to the snowy moutains." The girls eyes went wide.

"It is an honor." Kiza said, bowing down before looking at Hinata. "You are the Water Warrior, correct?" Hinata nodded.

"Think so." Kiza eyes narrowed as she grabbed her sword, which shocked everyone.

"You must die." With that, she began attacking Hinata, who stood frozen in fear, until something weird happened, and Kiza was frozen in midair. They girls, and Kozo, eyes went wide and looked at Ami, who's eyes were glowing light blue.

"You little bitch!" She screetched as the weather dropped rapidly, to the point where there was ice crystals hanging from the tree. "Don't you dare attack her! _Ice blast!" _When Ami open her hands, a light blue beam shot out, and hit its target. Kiza screamed as pain enter her body, which suddenly became cold.

Ami was seething, and her face showed it too. The girls were shock at such a display until a roar in the sky broke their shock, and looked up to see a light blue dragon with dark blue eyes that glowed. The dragon wrapped itself around Ami as heavy snow filled the skies, and just as Ami was about to attack again, Sakura stopped.

"Ami, no! She isn't worth it!" She shouted, grabbing the girl by the arm, making the charged-up ice beam hit a nearby tree. The dragon roared angrily, and glared at Sakura, as did Ami.

"_Let me go." _She said in a demonic voice that scared everyone, but Sakura refused to budge. She continued to stare at her, until Ami sighed and suddenly, the chilly weather went away, as did the dragon. The ice blue aura around her went away. That's when Sakura glared deeply at Kiza, anger filling up her body.

"Thanks for the help, but I think we can take of ourselves." She coldly said before moving away from the freezing sister, as did the rest of the girls. Kozo shook his head.

"You should have explained to them why you needed to kill her." He said. Kiza glared him. "Come on, lets get you warm up."

"W-w-w-we d-d-d-don't h-h-h-have t-t-time." She stuttered as her brother wrapped a blanket around her.

"And you say this wouldn't come in handy." He teased before getting serious. "Still, killing a person for no reason, especially when you haven't even told them why, that was uncalled for." He said, starting a fire. "And you know how well Ice and Water get along. You couldn't expect that to go smoothly."

"S-s-still, w-w-we n-need t-t-t-to d-destroy t-t-the girl, b-b-before the dark m-m-masters finds her." Kiza said, trying to get warm. Kozo sighed. _It's always work with you, Kiza. What happened? _He thought, looking at his sister.

_Where is my sister I know and love?_


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you believe that asshole? And in front of _us, _damn it!" Ami hissed, glaring colding at what was in front her. Nobody mention the dragon that was still around her, circling around her body and head, letting out roars from time to time.

Sakura sighed.

"I know you're upset, Ami, but would you mind letting your temper down a little? Your dragon is creeping us out." Ami blinked before realize there was, indeed, a dragon around her and screamed.

"W-what the hell? Why is this thing following me?" She said, looking around at her friends. Said friends shrugged.

"M-maybe because you're still angry?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, maybe if you calm down, your dragon will disappear." Tenten said. Ami let out a sigh before forcing herself to calm down. Once she did, the dragon disappeared.

"Did you even know how to summon your dragon?" Temari asked. Ami shook her head.

"No, all I knew was that I was angry, and I wanted to hurt the bitch for attacking Hinata." The blue haired girl said as they began to walked again.

"Maybe our dragons will come out when we're angry." Ino said. The girls thought about it before nodding.

"Could be." Temari said, shrugging.

"T-then, mines will be hard to unleash. It's not every day that I'm angry." Hinata said, frowning. She might be the one who has to stay behind because her element wil be too diffcult to control. That's when a hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to gasp, and turned around to see Sakura smiling at her.

"Don't worry, Hina. If that's the case, than we'll stay with you until you master your elemental powers." She said. Ami smiled.

"Yeah, we'll never leave you behind Hina." She said. Hinata smiled, proud to have friends like Sakura and Ami.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back in Konoha...<em>

Naruto sighed. Things haven't been the same since the girls left the village, for some top secret mission he wasn't supposed to know. He'd hoped the girls were alright, especially Hinata.

I know what you're thinking; Wait, didn't he like Sakura? Well, yes, but it was more of a sister-brother type of love than it was real romance.

So, with his crush and the other girls gone, Naruto was plain and simple; bored. He didn't like being bored, especially in a village where there is so much to do, and so much that needed to be done.

Naruto sighed again.

* * *

><p><em>Back with the girls...<em>

The sun was beginning to set again. The girls decided to keep going, though.

"We should be there in no time, right?" Sakura said. The girls nodded.

"But once we're there, who are we looking for?" Tenten asked and that's when the girls paused a moment.

"Damn it, Tsunade-sama never told us. All she said was that there was old monk waiting for us!" Ino shouted, a little bit angry. That's when a sound was heard and the girls took defensive when they realized it was Kozo and Kiza.

"What are you two doing here?" Temari snarled, ready to attack. Kozo held his hands up in surrender.

"Please, we mean you no harm!"

"Too late for that. You decided to attack one of our friends, we will never forget that." Ami snarled, her blue eyes glowing, when Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Not to mention, we have a certain blond boy back in Konoha who will be coming after you in your sleep for attacking his precious person." Sakura added, winking at Hinata, who'd blushed.

"But you have to believe us when we say we were choosen to lead you to Crystal Village! If anything, allow us to help you travel there. Once there, you will never hear from us again, I swear on my honor." Kozo said, looking at the girls with pleading eyes. Sakura and Hinata honestly couldn't help but feel a bit sympathy for them and the pinked haired girl sighed.

"Fine, but only if you promise not to attack anyone, Hinata included." Sakura said, glaring at Kiza. Kiza didn't even bother to flinch as her younger brother took the lead.

"You have my word, and I will never go back on my word." He said with such intensity, that Hinata couldn't help but gasp in awed.

"One wrong move and your dead meat, sis." Ami growled at Kiza and with that, the twins lead the girls towards Crystal Village.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon, the girls had made it to Crystal Village. Once there, they looked around a bit before Kozo pointed towards mountains behind the village.

"There. We have to go there." He said. The girls looked at each other.

"Can we stop first? It's getting late." Tenten asked as the rest nodded in agreement. Kiza sighed impatiently.

"Okay, fine. You girls can come with us to our house." She said before walking away stiffly. The girls looked at Kozo.

"Will there be enough room?" Sakura asked. Kozo nodded.

"Our house is mansion. It's the biggest in the Crystal Village." He said as he started following his sister. The girls followed them and soon, came to a mansion at the end of the village, large enough to hold fourteen people, with cherry blossom trees growing on each side of the house, and beautiful red, blue, and pink roses in the front yard. The girls were in awed.

"How much money did it take to build this?" Ino asked. Kozo shrugged.

"Meh, I say about 1,000 per year." He said and the girl's mouths dropped.

"1,000 per year? That's alot, isn't it?" Sakura asked, looking at the younger sibling. Kozo just shrugged before looking at Kiza.

"It's the price to pay when you become the ANBU of the Crystal Village." He said as the girls turned to Kiza. Hinata stared at her for a moment, pondering. Later that night, the girls were in their rooms. Hinata was staring at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair. When she was done, instead of going to bed, she left her room for a cup of hot tea when she noted Kozo was staring into the fireplace. She ponder on what she should do when suddenly, he started to speak.

"It hasn't always been like this." He said, still staring into the fire. Hinata blinked as she walked over to him and sat down.

"Been like what?"

"My sister. We weren't always this distance apart." He said. "Before joining the ANBU, Kiza was a sweethearted girl, the best big sister in the world. She always so patient with me when we were little, and loved to help out with our parents." He sighed. "But then, that war changed everything..."

_Six year old Kozo watched with horrid eyes as his village was being destoryed. Black smoke and fire filled the skies, as the sounds of people screaming were nearly drowned out by the sounds of bombs exploding._

_"Mom? Dad? Sister?" He called out, hoping to get an answer from either of them. When that didn't work, Kozo began to leave his home, to search for his missing family. "Mom! Where are you? Dad! Sister!" He shouted, ignoring the villager's plead to come back with them, as he rushed in head first, into the battlefield. He noted the fire was glowing brighter than ever, but didn't pay much attention._

_"Mom! Dad! Where are you guys?" He started to cough as smoke filled his lungs. "Sister?" He called out weakly, tears threaten to spill. Suddenly he felt his body heaved, and before he knew, was laying on the ground hands and knees, still coughing. "Mom...? Dad...? Sister?"_

_"Brother!"_

_Kozo's head snapped to see his older sister on the other side of him, eyes shining in worry._

_"Sister!" _

_"Stay right where you are, Kozo, I'm coming to get you!" Kiza said as she tried to run towards him, but a burning tree was in her way._

_"Sister!"_

_"Stay there Kozo!" She commanded, as tears gathered in her younger brother's eyes. When she'd manage to find a route to her brother, they both ran away from the flamming village. The two didn't pay attention to surroundings enough to see an enemy behind them, ready to attack the small children. When Kozo turned around, he gasped, pushing his sister out of the way when a large fireball was aimed straight at him. Kiza screamed as she ran towards her brother, then stopped when a water sheild protected said brother._

_The young girl gasped in awe as she noted a women with long, dark blue hair, lavender eyes, and had a body that of a goddess protecting her brother. Kozo looked at the women._

_"Y-you're...you're a-"_

_"A elemental dragon." Kiza finished, in awe. The women looked at the children, eyes telling them to go, which they took note of and left. Soon the village was burnt down, leaving nothing but ashes in its wake. The villagers were glad they had escaped, but not without sacrifice._

_"Sister?" Kozo looked at the back of his sister, wondering what was going through her mind. Kiza didn't say anything but continued to look at the view of the darken red-orange sky._

"I don't know what had changed her, other than losing our parents, but Kiza is not the girl you guys know. She isn't. It's just something I've learned to deal with." Kozo muttered, looking down. Hinata felt a wave of sympathy hit her and took the boy into her arms, comforting him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, though, she didn't know what for. Kozo just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like the past can be rewritten." He said, and Hinata knew he trying not to cry. Hinata wanted to tell him it's alright, and that he should cry, but for right now, there was other things on her mind.

Like, why did the girl in the story resemble Hinata?


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, the girls were eating their breakfast just as Kiza came through the doorway. She looked at the six elements before sighing.

"Once you are done, get ready to travel up the snowy Mountains." She said before walking away. Ami and Ino glared at her.

"Can you say rude bitch?" Ami snorted. Hinata gave her a stern look as Sakura sighed.

"You guys...as much as I hate her right now, we need her. Try not to piss her off before we can travel to the mountains." Sakura said.

"Her? She's the one pissing us off!" Ami shouted.

"It's just you, Ami. Everyone else may not like it, but we have no other choice but to trust her." Sakura said and Ami huffed, annoyed to no end. Temari turned to Tenten, and noticed how edgy she looked.

"You okay Tenten? You look like you didn't get enough sleep." She asked, causing the girls look at the brown haired nin. She sighed.

"I'm fine, but I had a weird dream last night. I was surrounded by fire, and there was this dragon...it's hard to explain, but Sakura, Hinata, how did you know your elements?" Tenten asked.

"Just like you Ten; I had a dream with a dragon." Sakura answered and Hinata nodded.

"Me too." The blue haired girl said.

"Me too." Ino spoked up, causing the girls to look at her.

"What type of dragon was it?"

"Mine was water." Hinata said.

"I think mine was lightning." Ino said.

"Mine was Earth." Sakura said and Tenten sighed.

"Maybe mines is fire then." She mumbled. After that, the girls didn't speak a word that morning. Once showered and dressed, they headed to the moutain top, with Kiza and Kozo as their leader.

"Um, Kiza was it?" Hinata said. Kiza looked at the girl and glared.

"What do you want, _serpent?" _She hissed out the word, making Hinata pause, but she wasn't the only one. As quick in a flash, Ino held a kunai to her throat before hissing out;

"Treat my friends like shit, and I won't hesitate to kill you." Ino glared at her. Kiza nodded as Ino slowly pulled away. "Now, please ask the question _nicely." _Kiza sighed.

"Yes Hinata?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Um, how much further is it to the palace?" She asked, not understanding at all why Kiza seem to hate her. Kozo sighed and looked at her, eyes full of pity.

"We're almost there, we will arrive to Master Moki's palace in a short bit." He said and with that, they continued to travel. Ami gave the Kize another death glare.

"What is with you and Hina? You barely even know her yet you are attacking her as if she was your enemy. Why?" She asked and Kiza just gave her a broken chuckle.

"You wouldn't understand it even if I told you." She said and with that, they continued to walk in silence.

_Please be nice to our friends, Kiza. Hinata is not like **him. **She will never be **him.**_ gritted her teeth, fist tightening.

_I know, but I'm so afraid she will be._

_Don't. **He **was killed in the war long before the Crystal-Valley End war. There is no way **he **could still be alive. Maru made sure of that._

_You're right. _Kiza thought. _You're right, Master Moki. I don't know why I'm so worried. Still, I have a feeling you're not telling me all I need to know. _

_When the time comes, I will tell you and I will tell Hinata. But you are not ready. You are not willing to let go of the past, and for that reason, you will always remain in the dark. Until you are ready to face your demons, you may never know of you and Kozo's heritage. _Moki said, making Kiza sigh, causing the others to look at her. _Trust me, once you get a better handle of your emotions, you find out everything you need to learn. But now, I need you and Kozo to do something for me._

_What is it?_

_There is a dragon missing. The metal dragon. She is still in the Sand Village and I need you two to get her. As it seems, Tsunade didn't reach Matsuri's information yet._

_Okay, we accept._

And with that, Kiza cut off the line with Moki and walked as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

The girl watched as her master continued to devour another eel like it was nothing. Half of the time, after seeing such as display, the girl wonder why she even set him free in the first place.

"Luna..." The man said, sharp golden eyes looking at her. The girl, Luna, looked up sharply.

"Yes my lord?" She asked.

"Come here for a minute." The red-eyed girl stood and began walking over to her master, when an arm wrapped around her middle suddenly, making her gasp as the man pulled the female into his arms. He hummed a little while nuzzling her face, talon-like nails ranking across her skin. Luna moan, a pink strip of blush coming across her face. "You are so deicated to me. Ever since you freed me my frozen prison, you have done nothing but spoiled me. Tell me, what is it that you so dearly disire?" Luna blushed.

"It is nothing, master. I just wish to be with you, is all. You saved me from my own death, I only wish to repay you." The man grinned a feral grin.

"And how so my dear?" He said, pulling on her shirt. Luna blushed again, red eyes sparkling with glee and hope.

"By giving you the water dragon." She said as the man began to kiss her on the mouth and hummed.

"That's a good girl. Now, why don't you go and spy on the elemental dragons? Do me proud, love." He said and he could pratically see her eyes glow at the word.

"Yes, yes, my lord!" With that, she got out of his lap and began running to the door. As soon as it was safe, the mysterious male rolled his eyes.

"Ignorant fool. To think I would fall in love with a mere _human." _He hissed before looking at a picture of a femal serpent, whose eyes were like blue shards and had black hair, with nothing covering up her chest. He purred. "Soon, my love, we will be together, and soon, we will make that blasted Maru girl pay for what she'd done to us."

* * *

><p><strong>An: I know adding Matsuri was random, but I wanted her to be in it! So now the pairing are: NaruxHina, SakxSasu, InoxShika, TenxNeji, TemxOC, AmixHuman!Kyubbi, and now MatsxGaara. I guess I don't need to tell you what element she has, huh? R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

The girls reached the moutain top by mid evening and when they did, their mouths dropped.

The top moutain was beautiful, decorated with luish green grass, beautiful flowers, and with two overflowing waterfalls on the side of the mountain, the pond beneath the roaring white waters were filled with Koi. In the far back of the moutain was a temple was painted beauitfully with red paint and anicent chinese symbols. The girls were in awe as the old man with a white beared, searing grey eyes, and had a walking stick came out of said temple and smiled gently.

"Aww, the young Elemental Dragons. Come, I was waiting for you." He said, holding out a hand. The girls hesitated for a bit.

"Who are you? And how did you know-"

"About your mystical elemental powers? I am the one Tsunade sent you to, for training. My name is Monk Moki, or master Moki in your case. Come, my dragons, we have much to discuss, but first; Kiza, Kozo, you know what you have to do." Kiza and Kozo nodded and decided to leave the temple.

"W-wait, where are they going?" Tenten asked, looking at the siblings before looking at the monk. Moki just smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"They are going to retreve the last elemental dragon; metal." He said. Hinata blinked.

"Is it someone we know?"

"Yes. Her name is Matsuri, correct? She is the last dragon we need before I tell you anything. In the meantime, make yourselves comfortable. I am sure the journey you had has tired you out and I would like to make the Dragon Warriors as comfortable as I can." He said before turning away and walking into another direction. The girls looked at each other before shrugging and followed the old man. As they did, they came across a boy who was busy with something.

"Young Taru? What are you drawing?" Moki asked and the boy, Taru, looked at the monk with sheepish, golden brown eyes.

"I am drawing a picture for my brother when he comes back from his journey. It is a picture of The Pink Rose." He said and Moki smiled, again, with his twinkling eyes.

"What a nice gift. Taru, I have a favor to ask of you, if you would be so kind."

"What is it master?" That's when Moki stepped out of the way to reveal the girls.

"These are the Elemental Dragons I had told you about. They are here for training and is need for a place to rest, since we have one more dragon missing. Would you be so kind as to escort them to their sleeping chambers?" At this, Taru eyes sparkled.

"Of course, master Moki." And with that, Taru showed them to their rooms. "This one is the water chamber. Who's the water dragon?" Taru asked. Hinata slowly raised her hand up before pulling away from the crowd and open the door. What she saw amazed her.

The chamber was aqua blue, littered with the finest furniture and beautiful, carved wood of dressers, closests, and made up the frame of the bed. Said bed was covered in fine, ocean blue silk and the most fluffiest pillows. In front view the window which was hidden by white curtains. The rest of the girls were in awe.

"Does all the rooms look like this?" Sakura asked.

"Depending on your element. Now, which one of you is the earth dragon?" Taru asked.

"That would be me." Sakura said as the girls turned to the right and went down a room.

"This is the earth chamber." Sakura nodded and went to open the door to the room.

The chamber was just like Hinata's, except green, the furniture made out of real wood, and had the scent of earth floating around the room. The only thing that was different from Hinata's room and Sakura's room was the green rug that felt like grass underneathe Sakura's feet.

"Wow, I love it." The pink haired female said. Taru smiled before looking at the rest of the girls.

"Lightning is next."

"That's me then." Ino said and they walked down the hall that was longer than Hinata's room and Sakura's room combined. When they reached the door, Ino felt a electric charge coming from the door and before she could stop it, Ino walked to the door and place her hand on the knob. Almost instantly, whatever force that was on the door disappeared.

"Why was there a electric charge on the door?" She asked, looking at Taru. The other three girls, Tenten, Ami, and Temari, looked at her shocked.

"The last generation of the lightning dragon was very secretive. She liked her privacy, and hated when it was interrupted. So, she made a electric pad lock that will _only _work if the next generation of the has the same genetic traits as she." Taru said, shrugging. "I could never open it."

"Same genetic traits?" Ino said.

"Ino, how did you know there was a electric pad lock?" Tenten asked. Ino shrugged.

"I felt electric waves coming through the door. I didn't know there was a electric pad lock." She said and open the door to reveal her room.

Again, there was nothing different from Hinata's and Sakura's room, except it was yellow, and had mirror on the wall.

"Next is wind." Taru said and that's when the girls looked at each other.

"We...don't know who's who. Though, I think I am fire." Tenten said.

"And I think I am ice." Ami said.

"That means I must be wind or metal. But isn't Matsuri metal?" Temari said, looking at the girls, who'd nodded and then looked at Taru, who'd smiled.

"I think you are wind. Come, I'll show you girls to your supposed rooms." And with that, Taru continued to lead the remaining girls to their room. It wasn't long until the sun went down that the girls came out of their room and went to the center of the temple, where they saw Moki sitting on the floor, eyes closed.

"Um, Master Moki?" Hinata started.

"Yes Hinata?" Moki said.

"What are we doing?" She asked. Moki open one eye and smiled.

"We are waiting for you friend, Matsuri, which shouldn't be long now. In fact, if you go and eat now, your friend will be here." He said. Hinata and the girls looked at each other, shrugged, before walking away to get something to eat. When they left the room, Moki went back to medating. Not a moment soon did Kiza and Kozo returned with Matsuri in hand. "Ah, young Matsuri. I am sure you are wondering why you are here."

"If this has something to do with my elemental powers, than yes." She said. Moki smiled, grey eyes twinkling.

"You are not the only one. Your friends; Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Ami, and Temari are here for their powers as well. But first, you need to be settled in, so I can talk to all of you. Taru, can you lead her to her room?" Taru nodded and lead Matsuri to her room. When they did, Matsuri noticed a metal key pad.

"Lightning wasn't the only one who valued privacy. You think you can get this key pad to open?" Taru asked. Matsuri looked nervous.

"I don't know. I've never done anything without the help of my ninjutsu." She said.

"You know, you don't _have _to use it. Just your chakra should be enough to open the key pad." Taru said. Matsuri looked at him before looking back at the key pad. With a sigh, Matsuri constracted all her chakra into her fingers and before she could undestand what's happening, the sudden knowledge to unlock the key pad came to her, and began pressing the numbers in. Once done, the key pad unlocked and the door open automatically.

"Wow." She said, amazed. Taru just smiled.

"Now that the door is open, you may place your things in your room and come to the medating room. Master Moki wishes to speak with you and you friends." He said before walking away. Matsuri blinked before shrugging and walked into her room.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Luna looked at the village in disgust.

She hated the Crystal Village and wish for it to burn it to the ground. _Relax, you are here to spy on the elemental brats, not rant about what you hate. Once you get your hands on that stupid girl, you can kill her and master will love you even MORE! _With that thought, Luna smirked and began walking to the snowy mountains.

* * *

><p><em>In Konoha...<em>

Tsunade eyes snapped open and looked out the window. Shizune and Naruto, who had been ready to recieve another B ranked mission, looked at her.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked. Tsunade eyes narrowed.

"Danger is afoot." She said, looking at the sky. Not a single grey cloud in the sky, which caused her to narrow her honey golden brown eyes even more. _Which means the girls are in danger. Moki, please, teach the girls all they need to know. I fear **He **may not be dead as we all hoped._

_With Kyubbi..._

The redhead narrowed his eyes as he looked at the sky and folded his arms. _This is bad... _He thought, ignoring all the cooing girls that were looking at him. _If Haides is still alive...then Nyx isn't too far behind. _He thought, closing his eyes and sighed. _Damn it all, Ami, you better be careful. Oh, and Hina-chan. Naruto will kill me if something happens to her._


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night, the girls sat on cross-legged and looked at Moki, waiting for him to explain. Taru looked at him when he heard a certain noise of the door of the temple opening.

"Taru? Master Moki? Kiza? Kozo? Where are you guys?" A male asked and when he entered the room, Temari couldn't help but blushed.

He looked exactly like Taru, except taller, green eyes, and a darker shade of honey brown hair than Taru. In other words; the dude was handsome.

Taru smiled, brown eyes glittering with happiness.

"Hitoshi! You're back!" He said, running up and leaping into the man's arms. The man, Hitoshi, swung Taru around, causing both to get into a fit of laughter. "Oh, I miss you big brother!" Taru exclaimed as Hitoshi put him down. Hitoshi laughed.

"I miss you too little brother." He said before looking around to see seven strange girls in the temple, looking at a girl with four-way crossed buns particularly. "Um, no disrepect or anything, but who are you?" He asked.

"Ah, Hitoshi-sama, it is so good to see you again. Come, please, sit down by Kiza and Kozo as I explain to the seven girls of their powers." Moki said. Hitoshi blinked.

"Powers...? You mean?" Moki nodded and with that, Taru and Hitoshi raced to sit down.

"Now then, since everyone is here, I must tell you seven girls something very important. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Ami, Temari, and Matsuri; On the day of your birth, was the day a legendary war had broke out between Death and Elements. It is on this particular day, that Death will raise again, but with new time and era, comes a new hero."

"You must already know about the seven elements, but there is more you need to know. The seven elements; fire, water, earth, air, ice, lightning, and metal, all had special traits and abilities about them that made them all unique and talented. The seven elements though are actually the seven guardians that once protected Earth with sheer force of strength and numbers. Each guardain was assigned to a different task that helped them gain new powers and unlocked the hidden dragon within the guardians. These dragons now are sleeping away, awaiting for their new masters to return to them and help them fight against evil."

"Wait, new masters? You mean us?" Tenten asked. Moki nodded.

"That is correct. You seven are now dragon warriors, but as Tsunade has informed you, your powers are still locked within you. Ami, you were the first one to unlock your full potiental in one day." At this, Ami blushed.

"It was nothing, I just lost my temper, is all."

"But what about Sakura and I?" Hinata asked. Moki turned to look at her.

"Your dragons are calling for you, they are reaching out the best way they can, but you still haven't been able to return fire. Ino, you are slowly gaining your strength, but has yet to call upon your dragon, and your type of dragon is very stubborn. It will not come to you, you will have to come to it. Temari and Tenten, your dragon is rarely active, but Tenten, I can sense your doubt and worry, but do not fear. Your dragon will not hurt you as they are there to spiritually guide you through life. Matsuri, your dragon has barely scratch the surface of awakening, but keep trying. Your element is much more harder to control, but you will get it eventually." Moki said with a smile.

"Now, on to finding your element. Hinata, would you come here please?" Hinata blinked before getting up and setting down in front of Moki. Moki closed his eyes and gently touched Hinata's forehead. Hinata gasped when she'd felt a small ball of energy tapped into her soul and Moki pulled away.

"Ah yes, you are truly the Water Dragon Warrior. The Water Dragon Warrior is the one who bends the element of water. Her guardian was Tethys, the queen ruler of the rivers and who would to rule by her side and gave birth to three thousand sea nymphs but her loyal husband, Oceanus? This element, Hinata, was chosen to yours simple because you care of others, and rather hurt easily. You are senitive and a daydreamer, just like Tethys, but you are also courageous, like Oceanous. The Water Dragon heals all and give birth to new life, and no matter how many times you have fallen, you will always get back up and try again. The most important thing for you is to find love and protect those you care for from danger." Hinata eyes went wide at the new found information. Moki looked at the rest of the girls, grey eyes twinkling.

"Sakura, you're next." Sakura stood up and sat right in front of Moki. Moki did the same process like he did Hinata. Moki smiled as he looked at her.

"The Earth Dragon Warrior. Wow, you're a fierce one, just like Gaia. You are strong, both phyiscally and emotionally. However, you lack strength mentally. You must be able to cloud out your mind to make reasonable choices, for if you do not, every action you chose is soldemly pointed at you. You are very reasonable, despite this, and do anything you can to help others. The Earth Dragon is like a second mother to some, caring for every little thing she considers hers, and is willing to fight to the death for it. Likewise, with Water, the most important thing for you is to find love and be loved in return. Also, you long for independance." Then Moki turned his head to Ino, who than got up and sat in front of him.

"The Lightning Dragon. The most powerful, fearsome, yet gentle of all the dragons. Your guardian is Zeus, the ruler of the sky with his lightning bolts and temper. You and your element shares the same traits, Ino. You are flashy, and likes to show it off when you can. It simply amazes people how fast you can come and quick to disappear. For some people, this is frightening, as the same with lightning. Lightning itself is beautiful, and you are no doubt a beautiful, young lady. However, what scares people the most is the fact that lightning happens at random times, followed by thunder. These people do not understand that, within your presense, they surrounded by comfort and love of the hightest power. The most important thing for you is to be known." Ino couldn't help but blush and giggle at the information she'd gotten.

"Tenten, you are next." Tenten got up and sat down in front of him. Moki smiled again. "Do not be afraid, Tenten. I am just going to peak into your mind and tell you what your element is." Tenten nodded and with that, closed her eyes as Moki entered her mind. When he was done, he smiled.

"Tenten, your element is fire." At this, her eyes shot open in surprise. "Do not be so surprise. Fire is a element of many things, just like water, earth, and lightning. This Fire element, however, is not an element based on charastics, but what's deep within your heart. You want to prove something, so you fight. You will keep fighting until the day you die. You are a unknown hero, torn between his duties and his average life and when it comes to decisions, it's hard to know which side you are with. Fire is energy, and energy is all around us. You help us lead the way, and also quite dangerous when provoked. You guardian is Hestia. Passion burns deep within you, Tenten, you just have to believe you can do it. The most important thing for you is to feel welcomed and be part of the team." He turned to Ami, who got up and sat in front of him.

"The Ice Dragon Warrior. Your guardian is Chione. Just like your element, Ami, you are cold to others you don't get along with or someone who has hurt your feelings, or your friends. You tend to, excuse the pun, freeze up at nearest sight of danger, rather you are in battle of physical strength or emotional. You distance yourself from those who had shun you for your past mistakes, present, or future. However, this is all a facade, because your outer self is so solid, that anybody has hardly ever scratch the surface of your emotions. When you are angered, you are not afraid to show it and shower anyone within a ten foot radious with unforgiving winter snow, and the temperature around you drops suddenly, so you aren't fully aware of anything at the moment. Your biggest quest, is to conquer the coldness and show a little bit of warmth to those who did you wrong. The most important _lesson _for you to learn is to forgive and forget. Otherwise, you will always be bitter." Ami flushed pink at the description and bowed her head. "Do not think this a cruel lesson, Ami. You just have to stop doubting everyone around you, excluding your friends." Ami nodded numbly as Moki turned to look at Temari.

"Come here, Temari." Temari looked shocked before moving in front.

"Temari, your element is Air. Your guardian is Khoas. Like the element, you are a free spirit and likes to be on the move wherever you go, and people can't see you for that. You are light, strong, and enjoyable. However, your biggest challenge still awaits you, for if you speed through life like you are doing now, you might miss out on some oppunity. Take your time, and let your other senses guide you." He said before looking at Matsuri, who'd gulped and sat down near Temari.

"I do not need to tell you of your element, Matsuri, as you are the last to be called." He said and Matsuri bit her lip. "Do not be wary of your element. It is, however, the hardest of the seven because metal is not a element of nature. That is why your guardian is a combination of all the six guardians. Metal is the element of technology, which helps you provide and accesse information. This is especially important to know, because you can use metal to pinpoint your enemies weakness and attack said weakness. Matsuri, you are a smart girl, and I hope this element will help benefit you." He said and Matsuri blushed and smiled lightly.

"Okay, now that we all know your elements, it is time for you girls to meet your dragons." He said and the girls looked shocked.

"But, how can the rest of us do that? I mean, Ami is the only one who'd awaken her dragon." Hinata said. Moki just grinned.

"That may be the case, but you can enter the spirit realm by mediating. If you girls are able to clear your mind and focus on the task of finding the dragons and meeting them, than you should not have a problem of entering the spirit realm." Moki said. "Now, close your eyes and let your mind wonder free..."

And with that, the girls closed their eyes and constrasted on their task.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Luna snuck up to the moutains, looking around before entering the temple. _I can't wait to get out of here. _She said as she shivered up in disgust. Looking around, Luna walked in the oppsite direction of the meditation room with a clever plot in her mind.

* * *

><p>Moki looked at the enterance with sharp, grey eyes. Kiza, Kozo, Hitoshi, and Taru all noticed it.<p>

"What is it Master?" Kiza asked.

"There's somebody here. Someone...I can't trust." He said before getting. "Stay here and I'll go find this mysterious person. Keep an eye on the elemental dragons, especially Hinata." He said before walking away. The four looked at the seven girls, who were barely aware of what's happening.


	13. Chapter 13

_Inside of Hinata's mind..._

_Hinata gasped as she woke up, but not in the realm of awakening like she had hoped. The blue haired girl found herself floating in water under the ocean. Surprisingly, the girl could breathe too. Looking around, Hinata watched as the sea creatures swim by her as if she wasn't even there._

**_"Hinata..." _**_Hinata blinked before turning to her left, spotting a cavern with glowing blue eyes. Shocked, Hinata began swimming towards it and, as she got closer, a strange feeling stirred deep within her heart and stomache. She stopped in front of the enterance, just as the creature within the cave breathe heavily through its nose. **"I'm so glad to see you..."**_

_"Who are you?" She asked through her mind._

**_"I am the Water Dragon, Ceridwen, and this is my home. Tell me, young warrior, what information do you seek?" _**_The dragon asked. Hinata blinked._

_"Ceridwen? Isn't that the goddess of the moon, magic, and poet language?" Hinata asked. The dragoness smiled, or at least, as far as Hinata could see._

**_"You know Greek mythology." _**_She stated. Hinata blushed as the dragoness gave a small chuckle._

_"Y-yeah, I love Greek Mythology, but that doesn't explain why you're named that if my guardian is Teyths." She said._

**_"Teyths is just that; your guardian. She will protect you as will I, but I am here to guide you spiritually and answer your questions. I can show your path and your future for each choice you make." _**_She said, closing her eyes. Hinata nodded, understanding. _

_"Can you explain something to me? When Kozo was explaining his story to me, why did he describe the last water bender like she was me?" Hinata asked. The dragoness glanced as Hinata before sighing, moving her body around to get comfortable._

**_"That girl was one of your ancestor, your mother, actually. She was one of the elemental dragons, a person that turned out to be my best friend. Her name is Maru." _**_The dragoness said and Hinata eyes went wide. **"In due time, I will tell you all about your mother."**_

_"Father said mother died giving birth..." Hinata said. The dragoness sighed, looking at the blue haired girl through one eye._

**_"Hiashi is not someone you wish to be a father, Hina. Everything you know before now is just a distant memory to protect you from your mother's greatest enemies. You were never, truly a Hyuuga." _**_Ceridwen said, and Hinata felt tears swelling up in her eyes. Ceridwen growled lowly. **"Do not cry, Hina. You should be happy as you don't have to serve the clan anymore."**_

_"But without Hyuuga name, I am nothing. What do I do when I can't be a ninja anymore?"_

**_"You will always be a ninja, you just won't be a Hyuuga. You will be free to spread your wings, but as of right now, you need to learn of your powers." _**_Ceridwen said and Hinata nodded before pausing._

_"Can you...can you at least tell me if my mother is alive?" Ceridwen hummed slightly and smiled at Hinata, blue eyes twinkling slightly._

**_"She is alive. Now go, Hina, and return to the world of the living, where your journey awaits..." _**_And with that, Hinata felt herself being pulled back. _

_"W-wait, there's so much I want to know! What happened to my mother? Is she alright?"_

**_"Only time will tell."_**

Hinata's eyes snapped open as she gasped loudly, feeling as though she's choking on air.

"Are you alright?" Hitoshi asked, brown eyes shining in concern. Hinata coughed slightly before nodded her head.

"Where is Moki?" She asked.

"Master Moki stepped out for a bit, but do not worry, young one, he will return." Hitoshi said with a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Kiza glanced at the blue haired girl, sneered, and looked away. Hinata didn't notice this as she looked at her friends, who were still in their minds. _I hope they had a better time than I did. _She thought.

_In Sakura's mind..._

_Sakura was in field. Flowers had blossom all around her as the green grass beneathe her feet tickled her ankles, and the trees blew gently with the wind. Sakura noted her hair had gotten longer like before, and was acting the same way Hinata did her dreamscape._

**_"Sakura...come here..." _**_A voice called out. Sakura blinked as she looked around, confused._

_"Where are you?"_

**_"In the forest. Come here." _**_T__he deep voice answered. Sakura turned around to see a pair of green eyes looking at her. With slight hesitation, the pink haired female made her way over to the forest and stopped short._

_"Who...who are you?" She asked. The dragon chuckled._

_"**I am Artemis."**__The dragoness said._

_"The goddess of the night and the hunt." Sakura said and the dragoness raise an eyebrow. "Greek mythology, Hinata taught it to me." Artemis chuckled._

**_"Glad to know." _**_She laughed before looking at the pink haired girl. **"Tell me, what information do you seek?" **Sakura hestitated._

_"Well, I want to know...if I was one of the elemental dragons, why did our powers come late?" She asked._

**_"You weren't ready. The elemental powers are gifts, not advantages to be used. Sakura, I know what you are thinking, but I need you to understand. The whole reason you are earth, is because reguardless of what others may think, you are gentle. You will not struck a hand unless someone has done something to you. You need to sought out your reasons verses your commands. Once you can control your temper, you will be able to do great things." _**_Artemis said, helding her head up high. Sakura sighed._

_"I know but I-"_

**_"Don't Sakura. I am here to guide you and answer your questions, but there are some questions I cannot answer until you actually see, in your heart, what you want." _**_The dragoness countered, making Sakura sigh. **"Is that all?"**_

_"I guess..."_

**_"Sakura, you are not far from your true potential. Just remember to control your temper and don't get too angry at yourself or others." _**_With that, Sakura began to pull back to reality._

_"Artemis, thank you."_

**_"Don't thank me yet, Sakura. Your journey as just begun."_**

Sakura open her eyes and groaned.

"You okay, Sakura?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded.

"That's going to take some getting use to." The pinkette mumbled, rubbing at her forehead. Hinata smiled shyly before glancing back at her friends.

"How are the others doing, do you think?" Hinata asked. Sakura looked over at Tenten, Ino, Temair, Ami, and Matsuri and chuckled.

"Probably scared out of their minds, especially Ino." She laughed. Hinata smiled before frowning, looking at the ground.

"My mother's alive." Hinata said, making Sakura stop laughing and looked at her.

"Hinata...that's great news." Sakura said, scooting over to the blue haired girl and rubbed small circles on her back. Hinata shook her head.

"That's not the point. My mother is alive and she has yet came visit me or anything!" Hinata wanted to angry, she really did, but after being dragged out of the dream state, she just didn't have the energy. Sakura frowned, green eyes showing sorrow.

"Maybe it's for the best." She said. Hinata shook her head.

"Maybe you're right, Sakura, maybe it's better for both of us." Then she stared deep within the fire that was burning. "But, I'm going to find her. And I will bring her back." Sakura looked at Hinata.

"What's your mother name?" She asked just as Kiza started to drink her tea.

"Maru."

There goes the fire.


	14. Chapter 14

_Inside of Ino's mind..._

_The blonde found herself floating in midair surrounded by dark and grey clouds. Lightning struck every now and then, but for once in her life, Ino didn't feel the need to be scared._

_"If I didn't know any better, I would say this is a nightmare." Ino mused as lightning strucked again._

**_"Ino..." _**_A__ deep, rumbling voice said. Ino blinked._

_"Who's there?" She asked as the clouds came rolling in. She looked everywhere but couldn't find her dragon._

**_"Come find me, Ino. Prove your worth." _**_At this, Ino's temper flared._

_"Prove my worth?" She yelled, angry. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky as the dragon flew around the blonde. Ino knew he was there, but with the dark and grey clouds surrounding her, it made it near impossible to find him._

**_"Yes. Prove to me that you are worthy of my secrets and element." _**_The dragon said. Ino frowned, a bit more angry, before sighing and looked around again. _

_"If I can't use my eyes to see you, I'll use my ears to hear you." With that, Ino closed the rest of her five senses and only relied on her hearing. All was quiet with the exception of soft thunder every now and then, but a distant sound of roaring came from the right side of her, and her eyes snapped open just in time to see a flash of lightning revealing the shadow of the dragon. "Ah ha, I've found you." She said as she began flying towards the dragon. Sharp blue eyes landed on her and the yellow dragon smiled._

**_"You found me. You are worthy of my element, lightning. My name is Eos, a goddess of Greek mythology, which also means dawn. Tell me, young dragon warrior, what information do you seek?" _**_Eos asked. Ino just smiled._

_"Well, when Kozo explained to me about the electric pad, he said something about the same genetic traits. What does he mean?" She asked. Eos smiled._

_"**Your ancestor, your great great aunt, was the one who build the pad. Kozo was right, she was a very strict and private lady, nearly cold as ice. But she was also gentle, a true heir of the lightning element. She cared for her friends, family, and lover. Others, she's quick to strike down." **Eos chuckled. **"I have always teased her that she was more of dragon than I was, and each time I did, I could feel her wanting to shoot me down for it." **Ino grinned._

_"Soo...my great great aunt wasn't the type of person you could easily get along with?" She asked. Eos just shook her head._

**_"Nope, if only you were the fire element. She and Tenten's mother, Katsumi, were great friends." _**_She said. Ino blinked._

_"Wait, my aunt knew Tenten's mother? I thought she didn't have one." She said. Eos sighed._

**_"That is not my story to tell. Do you wish to know your aunt's name, before you go?" _**_The dragoness asked. Ino nodded. **"Very well, your aunt's name is Ko." **Ino smiled when she realize the meaning of the name._

_Happiness, light, or peace._

**_"There is also the your true, heir name Ino. It is Keiko." _**_The dragon said, and Ino eyes went wide._

_"True...heir...name?" Suddenly, Ino suddenly felt being pulled back. "W-wait, what do you mean my true heir name? I'm the heir of what, exactly?"_

**_"Of the Lightning Temple. Look for it." _**_Was all the dragoness said._

Ino gasped, opening her eyes as she looked around to see Sakura and Hinata staring at her.

"You okay, Ino?" Hinata asked, lavender eyes shining in concern. Ino just shook her head as she smiled, blue eyes watering.

"You won't believe what I am about to tell you."

_In Tenten's mind..._

_Tenten was surrounded by heat. The brown haired weapon specialist started to sweat as she looked around for her dragon._

_"Hello?"_

**_"Hotaru..."_**

_"Um, what? No, my name is Tenten." Tenten said, looking around._

**_"No, your name is Hotaru. Please, come here Hotaru. There is no need to be afraid." _**_he fire dragon said, ruby red eyes staring right at her._

_"I will, if you call me by my name." Tenten stated, folding her arms. The dragon sighed._

_"**Fine, it is only fair. Would you please come here, Tenten? We have much to discuss with only so little time." **With that, Tenten stepped up to the dragon._

_"What is it? And why does it feel like I had stepped inside of a volcano?" Tenten asked, looking at the red-scaled dragon, who sighed, or at least, that's what Tenten had thought._

**_"My name is Athena, and I am the Fire Dragon. This is my home inside of your mind. We have so much to discuss, dragon warrior, where do we start?" _**_Athena asked, looking at Tenten, who gulped nervously._

_"First, why did you call me Hotaru?" Tenten asked._

**_"That is the name your parents gave you. That is your birthright name." _**_A__thena answered, making Tenten gasp._

_"My...parents? What do you know about my parents?"_

**_"They are excellent fire benders, who were so kind and loyal to the Fire Temple. Did you know you were the princess there? And, on the day the legendary war broke out, you were supposed to be wed?"_**

_"WHAT? I must have been a kid back then and had my memory wiped clean because I don't remember any of this!" Tenten yelled, blushing at the thought of getting married._

**_"You were, but a child back then. I am sorry for brining up unwanted memories." _**_Athena said with remorse in her voice. Tenten sighed and shook her head._

_"My parents?" She asked._

**_"Are dead. I am sorry Ten-chan, but your mother, Katsumi, oh she was strong women. She had sharp skills with her fire bending and strong will. Her sense of loyality matched no other! And every where she turned, people admired her for her strength and bravery. She carried the will of the fire, I am proud to be the guardian of you as her last request." _**_Athena said. Tenten was torn between crying or smiling._

_"My mother had the will of the fire?"_

**_"Oh yes, she did, and so do you, Tenten. That's what I want to talk to you about. Her strength and loyality and bravery, all of it falls on you, young dragon. There's not an inch of blood anywhere that doesn't have the spirit of the Phoenix in you."_**

_"Spirit of the Phoenix?" Tenten repeated. Athena nodded._

**_"All of you have a spirit animal. Yours is the most powerful of them all." _**_Athena sighed. **"I'm afraid our time together is up. I really wish I could tell you your whole background story, Hotaru, I really wish I could."**_

_"Wait!"_

When Tenten open her eyes, she groaned, a headache coming on.

"Ah, I see Athena told you about your mother." Moki said as his grey eyes twinkled. Tenten stared at him, mind blown as she looked around to see Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Matsuri, and Ami all looking at her. There was also a strange women in their room.

"Who are you?" She immedinately asked, not liking her at all. The girl had the decency to blush.

"Her name is Luna, and she is here for a very important business trip from-who was it, dear?" Moki asked, turning to the red eyed girl.

"Master Guko." She said. Moki nodded and then turned to the girls.

"Now, then, I'm you all had a pleasent trip to see your dragons, especially you, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Ami." At this, the girls eyes went wide.

"You know something, don't you?" Ami growled, glaring at the old man. Moki shrugged before smiling.

"Only time will tell. Now then, spirit animals." He said, looking at the group. "I am sure you already know your spirit animal, Tenten." Tenten gulped and nodded.

"The Phoenix?" Moki nodded.

"The fire bird, the most powerful of all the spirit animals. Now then, lets get started on finding the rest." That's when Ino held her hand up. "Yes Ino?"

"What are spirit animals?"

"Good question. These spirits are here to help, likewise with the guardians and the dragons. They will help you along the way when or if you get stuck in one direction. They will show you the way, and help defend you while you are in battle. Tenten already knows her spirit animal, thanks to her dragon. Now it's time to find yours. Ino, Temari, Hinata, Ami, Sakura, and Matsuri, come here please." The six stood up and sat down near Moki, who started another fire. "Who would like to go first?" Hinata raised up her hand and then stood by the fire. "Just clear your mind, Hinata, and let your soul guide you to your animal." That said, Hinata closed her eyes and relaxed. Soon, the fire started to flicker from blue to red before landing to a strong, sapphire blue. Just like that, the souds of a dolphin echo through the room as the dolphin jumped from the mystical fire water and landed back with a plash. Hinata open her eyes. "Ah, the dolphin. The most intellgent animal in the ocean. Also the most gentle animal in the sea too. Nice fit. Now, Sakura."

Sakura stood and did the exact same thing as Hinata, only her fire turned emerald green and roaring sound of a grizzly bear appeared in the fire. "A mother grizzly bear. Strong, independent, and overprotective."

Then came Ino, who's fire turned bright yellow, and the sounds of a hornet's wings flapping filled the air. "A hornet, fast, quick, and furious, dispite being small. Can do alot of damange with this one." Ino beamed, dispite her disain for bugs and insects.

Temari was next and her fire turned grey, and the sounds of an eagle as it flew through the imaginary skies. She watched in awe. "Wisdom, curageous, and strong. That is the symbol of an eagle. Only the second best bird of the Phoenix." Temari nodded as she went back to her seat.

Ami stood up and her fire turned ice blue, as the imagine of a white fox appeared. "Ah, the Artic snow Fox. Sneaky, devious, and clever. Same traits as you, Ami." Ami grinned cheekishly before going back to her seat. Matsuri was the last one to called.

When the fire turned dark grey, and the imaginary animal turned to an Rhino, she gasped. "Ferice, strong, and short-tempered. Dangerous to all other animals, especially humans. No need to worry, though, when used correctly, those strong horns can be used as a show instead of a weapon." With that, girls went back to their seats.

"Well, would look at that? It's time for you girls to go to bed. We have lots to do tomorrow and more information to discover. You'll need all the rest you girls can get, because tomorrow will be the day you girls train your powers, dragons, and spirit animals. You can go to your chambers." With a yawn and a stretch, the girls said their goodnights and went to their chambers. Meanwhile, Mokie turned to Hitoshi and Taru.

"Could you please escort our guest to her own chamber? I need to talk to Kiza and Kozo privately." Hitoshi and Taru nodded as they took Luna to her room. Moki narrowed his eyes the moment they left. "Keep an eye on our dear 'guest'. I have a feeling she's not who she says to be." Kiza and Kozo nodded as they got up and walked to their rooms. Moki sighed, shaking his head.

_How long will you wait until you attack, I wonder, Haides?_


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, the mysterious man named Haides watched with narrow eyes as the girls went to their room.

"It seems that old coot knows I'm still alive..." Suddenly there was a hiss as a water snake appeared by his side.

_"Isss something wrong, massster?" _The snake asked. The golden eyes of Haides turn to look at the snake and smirked.

"No, my pet. Everything isss going sswimingly. Although," Haides paused as he picked up the snake and watch the small thing wrap around his arm and looked at him, flickering his tongue back and forth. "I might need you to do sssomthing for me." The snake raised its head.

_"Yesss?" _

"I need you to go and spy on Konoha for me. It's nearly time for the attack, but first..." Suddenly, Haides eyes began to glow blue as he began to chant in snake language. Suddenly there was more glowing red eyes than just the snake on his arm. "I need you to visit Hinata for me. To give her a little messsage..." He smirked. "I'm well on my way for her."

_"Yesss, massster." _The snake said before slithering away as the portal to the temple open and closed when it entered.

"As for the rest of you," Haides smirked as the souds of hissing echoing the cavern. "Get ready. The moment the Serpent gets her powers ready, we'll attack Konoha." _And, it's only then, will she come to **us.**_He thought, smirking when the crowd of snakes hissed again. "I'll revive the others, just make sssure you'll be ready." The snakes hissed in agreement before slinking back into the dark.

Haides continued to smirk before looking the serpent female and smiled a soft smile before touching the watery imagine.

"Nyx..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hinata was in her bed, deep asleep, unknowingly that a snake was under her roof. Said snake slithered across the room before wrapping itself around the bed pole before sliding across the bed. Hinata began moaning and thrashing around in her bed. The snake hissed softly, glaring at the girl, before making it's way to her face and suddenly became a puddle. The puddle moved towards Hinata's ear and went in.<p>

_Hinata's dream..._

_Hinata was in a struggle. She didn't know with what, but a part of her was fighting for control._

_"N-no! Stop!" She screamed, trying to gain control of her body, but for some odd reason, she couldn't. Tears were pouring down her face as she continued to battle the unknown attack. "Please..."_

**_"Hinata..."_**

_Hinata gasped as she looked to see..._

_Herself. It had to be her mother._

_"Mom?"_

**_"Hinata...come...it's me, your mother. I am here, don't worry." _**_She said, holding out her hand and smiled sweetly. Hinata watched with wide eyes, tears falling from her eyes, and began moving to her, her hand out reach as well._

_"Mom..."_

**_"Hinata! Don't do it!" _**_Hinata gasped as she turned around to see her dragon, Ceridwen, growling at her replica. Hinata's eyes went wide._

_"W-what? But,"_

**_"That's NOT your mother, Hinata! You're under attack!"_**_Ce__ridwen growled, glaring at the intruder. Hinata looked at her 'mother', who just smiled sweetly._

**_"That's not true, Hina. I am your mother, don't believe a word that silly dragon says." _**_Hinata's 'mother' said, still smiling._

**_"THINK Hinata! If that was really you're mother, she wouldn't said that, would she? Remember, she was one of the elemental dragons. She KNOWS me!" _**_Ceridwen yelled, growling angerily at the intruder. Hinata thought about it, looked at the imposter, and glared when she'd noticed how the imagine, even in her dreams, began to waver._

_"You're not my mother. Who are you?" Hinata asked, finally gaining control of her body. The smile was wiped away before her 'mother' began laughing evilly, before the imagine of Hinata's mother disappeared and revealed a women with black hair, blue-grey eyes, and had the body of a sea snake and human._

**_"Why, I am surprise you don't know me. I am, after all, part of your family." _**_The sea snake hissed, glaring at the girl before her. Hinata eyes went wide as Ceridwen growled._

_"Family? You're my family?" The women scoffed._

**_"Hardly, but you don't need to know." _**_She sneered before glaring at her. **"Let this be a warning child, I'm about to be free from frozen death and I'm going to rule the world! Try not to get in my way." **She said and Ceridwen snorted._

_"**You won't win." **The Serpent scowled._

**_"Whatever, I am just here to tell you not to get in my. Oh and Hinata," _**_Hinata eyes went wide in fear as the women sneered. **"Don't try to save your friends." **With that, the women walked away._

_"W-wait, what do you mean don't save my friends? Come back!" Hinata yelled but the women continue to walk away. That's when Hinata woke up._

Hinata gasped, eyes snapped open, as she began to pant heavily. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm her heart, when a sudden hiss reached her ears and Hinata looked down to see a water snake squirming around, look as though it was on its death bed, before it stood still and dried out, leaving only a note behind. Hinata stood up and went to reach for it, open it, and gasped, nearly dropping the paper as she read the single word;

**Serpent.**


	16. Chapter 16

The girls were bright and early as Moki waited for them inside of the deeper levels of the temple. Each girl was groaning and moaning about waking up early, before made their way to their favorite seating since yesterday. Kiza watched them before her eyes landed on Hinata, who'd looked as though she had saw a ghost. She narrowed her eyes. _I wonder..._

"Good morning, my young students." Moki said.

"Good morning, Master Moki." The girls said and Moki just gave them a gentle smile.

"Today, you girls will be learning how to summon your dragons. Ami, you had done yours by accident, do you remember how?" Ami shook her head. "Then I will show you girls how, but first eat up. You girls will be training the hardest you've ever been, from basics to the advances, so you will need all your energy. Once done, we will come back here and mediate." At that, Ino, Ami, and Sakura groaned.

"Do we need to? Mediating looks so...boring." Sakura complained, but Moki just smiled.

"Of course. Mediating is good for the body _and _mind, as it helps you to relax even in the most dire situations. This is especially important for you, Sakura, as you will the one who needs mediation the most. We have to change your short-temper into a calming, relaxing one. That way, you can fully harness the power of the Earth Dragon." At this, Sakura perked up and smiled a bit. "Now then, why don't we all have breakfast?" The girls couldn't agree more.

Once they made it to the kitchen, Luna looked around for a bit, eyeing each girl before landing on Hinata and narrowed her eyes. _What's so special about her? _She thought, huffing a bit. _She's nothing of importance. Just the Water Dragon, is all. _She thought, unaware of her thoughts being invaded by both Moki and Kiza.

_Jealously?_

_No, her thoughts are much more...sinister than she leads on. She must be working for Haides._

_WHAT? We must get rid of her! She'll endanger the dragons!_

_No no, Kiza. Luna plays a special part. She will help Hinata gain the knowledge of who she is, was, and about to become. We can't get rid of her yet. Not yet._

_Master, please forgive me if I seem out of line, but I think you are making a big mistake. If this girl takes Hinata to Haides, surely, she will become the Black Dragon Serpent we all fear and loathed._

_We will not let her get that far, Kiza. I doubt she's even aware of just being a pawn for Haides right now. This girl...there is hope for her just yet. But just wait for a moment, Kiza. She will see Haides for what he truly is and we will gain one more ally in this war._

_I hope you know what you are doing, Master._

_Believe me, Kiza._

Unaware of this conversation, the girls continued to eat, chat, and laughed normally, as if they had never left the village. Temari looked over at Hitoshi, blushed a bit, before looking away.

_**You like him.**_The voice of her dragoness, Frigg, said in a teasing way. Temari blushed again at the thought.

_I'm probably sure he's with someone. A girlfriend or something. _At the mere thought, Temari grew bitter as Frigg laughed at the situation. Moki looked over at the blond before looking at Hitoshi and smiled.

_Oh, Temari. How wrong you are. _He thought, still with a smile on his way. Later, after breakfast, the girls went back to the inner chamber and began mediating like Moki had instructed. It was hard for Ino, Ami, and Sakura, as they had never done something like this before. Moki watched them all with a smile on his face before turning to Luna, who'd shifted uncomfortable as she looked around as if the place was new to her or something. Moki raise an eyebrow before turning back to the girls.

The seven all looked completely at calm, and if one didn't know better, would say they were fast asleep. Moki knew better, though, as the girls were reaching deep within their minds and let silence wrap around themselves. They were doing excellent.

"Time." At the comand, the girls open their eyes, blinking in surprise at how calm they felt. Tenten wasn't surprise, as she had done this many times, so mediating was never new to her. "Excellent, excellent. You girls truly are gifted; it took about a month for Kozo to stay still and relax his mind." Kozo huffed.

"Hey!"

"Quiet you!" Kiza growled, hitting him over the head. Sakura watched the display with a twige of guilt, knowing she had lots to make up for hitting Naruo so hard like that. She didn't think it had been possible to see her very same actions displayed in front of her, but now she knew.

"Sakura," Sakura looked up to see Moki beaming at her. "You are learning. Your lessons will be so much fun to teach now." Sakura blushed as they went outside in the back of the temple. The backyard was so much bigger than the front, Hinata realized with wide eyes. There was so much space to train and learn. "Now, then, time to summon your dragons. Surprisingly, I want you, Sakura, to go first." Sakura looked surprised as well.

"Um, okay, but what am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Follow me into the forest. The rest of you will stay here." With that, Sakura and Moki went into the deep levels of the forest. The girls looked at that each other before looking back at the disappearing bodies.

"I don't like this..." Temari mumbled as Matsuri nodded.

"It'll be okay. It might seem scary at first, but Master Moki always knows what he is doing." Hitoshi said, smiling at the girl, making the blonde blush again. Ino saw this and smirked. _Maybe she'll be distracted enough to leave Shikamaru alone._

**_Who is this Shikamaru person you speak of? Your lover?_ **Eos asked, curious. Ino began to blush and stutter, making everyone look at the blonde with a raise eyebrow. Ino just chuckled nervously and waved them off.

_N-no, he is not my lover._

**_Ah, so he is your lust then? You wish sexual activities with him?_**

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?"

"Ino!" Hinata gasped out, blushing as Temari tried her best not to laugh. Tenten and Matsuri was confused on why Ino was blushing beet red as the others mumbled on about something.

"Oh dear..." Taru said, looking at the ground with a blush on his face.

"S-sorry, me and my dragon is just having an interesting conversation is all, hehehe." Ino giggled.

_**Am I wrong? Is Shikamaru your crush?**_

_Yes, he is my best friend who I happen to have a crush on. He doesn't know, and I will like to keep it that way. _Ino replied and Eos nodded, understanding.

_**Ah, Ko was just like that. She had this friend that she liked, but never once told him how she'd really felt. Unfortunately, she had died before ever telling him. That was one of her regrets.**_Ino blinked.

_Eos...if...if something happens to me, what will become of you? _

**_I do not know, young dragon. Unless you produce a heir, I do not think I, or any of the dragons really, will be living in this world anymore. Our line will cease to decrease, as well as our powers. If we do not kill Death while you girls are still living, I will be afraid of the future._**

****_Then we must put a stop on this Death. _Ino thought, determindly. _It's now or never._


	17. Chapter 17

As Sakura and Moki walked deeper into the forest, Sakura began to look around before they stopped completely.

"Okay, now what?" The pink haired girl asked. Moki smiled as he turned around.

"Now, we fight. I'm going to create a illusion. The illusion is going to be created out of your deepest fears and anger, all the while, will help you knowledge what is your strength and what is your weakness." Moki said.

"But...how will I know?" Sakura asked.

"Which ever illusion brings out the most emotions in you is the one that you have to work on. Any more questions?" Sakura shook her head. "Good. Lets begin." With that, Moki pulled out two sheets of plain paper. "_Dark Element: Nightmare unleash." _He said and just like that, the papers burst into black flames, before colliding itself into a shape of a human.

Sakura got ready, her chakra building when she frozed.

"Sakura..." A slurry voice, almost cold, said. The pink haired girl gasped, tears gathering in her eyes.

Standing in front of her, was Sasuke in his Curse form level two. The Sasuke-replica tilted his head.

"Why didn't you save me...Sakura?" Sakura began to tremble as sheer amount of power Sasuke has. Even though she told herself over and over again, that this Sasuke was not real, she couldn't deny the fact he looked and felt real. "Sakura, why? I trusted you! I saved you time after time again and this is how you repay me?" He shouted, as a ball of lightning crackled into the sky and around the area. Sakura still stood frozen. _He wouldn't attack me with the Chidori, would he? _She wondered.

"Sasuke-kun, I-"

"You told me you loved me. You lied." Sasuke hissed as he came closer. Sakura began shaken, but held tightly onto her kunai.

"N-not true, I do love you Sasuke!"

"You have a funny way of showing it, then!" Sasuke shouted, glaring at her. The pink haired girl shook her head in denial.

"I want to be stronger, j-just for you. T-to prove to you that I have changed!"

"And when was that? Before or after Orochimaru stoled my body?" Sasuke asked before chuckling evilly. "You're pathetic, Sakura. You're weak, a coward, and couldn't even fight when we, me, Naruto, and Kakashi, needed you to!" He shouted, walking closer to Sakura. Tears swelled in her eyes, before shaking her head, and began sobbing. "Look at you. You're crying already, and I'm just an illusion. You didn't get stronger, you got weaker."

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, charging at Sasuke, but was swept off her feet when Sasuke grabbed her neck, and tossed her into a tree, which broke at the heavy impact. Blood poured down her neck, and Sakura began to wheeze.

"Still not stronger than me. You really are annoying." Sakura touched the side of her neck, feeling the blood, as she looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. "You really think you've gotten stronger? How disappointing. I was hoping a better fight than this."

"S-shut up, I'm not done yet." She said, getting up and got into her stance, fist pumped with chakra. Sasuke smirked.

"How on earth are you going to save your friends like this?" He asked and Sakura eyes went wide.

"W-what?"

"You're friends, Sakura. They are counting on you and you will fail them. Just like how you failed me, Naruto, and Kakashi. Not to mention Tsunade-sama." Sakura frozed on spot, before narrowing her eyes, unknowingly gaining a green aura.

"Shut up." She whispered. Sasuke just grinned.

"Is that all you can say? 'Shut up'? I expect better from you." Suddenly, the form of Sasuke disappeared and changed into...Tsunade, who was looking at Sakura with disppointing and angry eyes. "This is extremely low for you, Sakura. I cannot believe I'd wasted my time with you." The blonde said, and the green aura began to glow brighter.

"Shut up." She hissed out louder. Again, the form of Tsunade changed into one of Kakashi.

"Maa, you're not a great Kunoichi." Was all he said. Sakura hissed again as the air began to grow stale, and the roots of the trees around them began popping up from the ground.

"Shut. Up." She said as her voice began to change. Meanwhile, Moki was watching with approving eyes. _Although, _he thought. _This certainly did change the platforms a bit. It seems to me that Sakura's fears will be her undoing._

The dark energy ball changed again, this time into Orochimaru, who hissed with a smirk.

"Aww, poor Sakura-chan. Didn't think she'll become a weaker verison of Tsunade, did she?" He said and Sakura growled as the leaves from the trees surrounded her. "What a pity. It's a shame to see your teammates dying, or falling into a situation that was totally out of control." He said before smirking ever so slyly. "Especially when it's all. Your. Fault."

"SHUT UP, _**DAMN YOU!"**_Sakura screamed just as her eyes began to glow brighter and a furious roar echoed the forest. The wind began to blow harsher as the arua around Sakura faded and then burst into the sky, making the clouds turn grey just as the green dragon, Artemis, appeared and wrapped around Sakura and glared at the replica. _**"I will kill you! Earth Element: Eco blast!"**_She screamed as a small green ball appeared in her hands. Sakura began running towards the Orochimaru-replica as the green ball grew brighter and brighter. Artemis was right beside her as she jumped up into the sky and threw the ball to the replica.

When the green ball made contact, it made an large explosion that sent smoke up into the sky.

* * *

><p><em>With the girls...<em>

"What the hell?" Ami said, looking at the smoke.

"What happened?" Tenten asked, terrified at the noise and the smoke.

"Should we?" Hinata asked, looking at Kiza and Koze, who only shook their heads.

"It's just training, there is no need to panic." Kiza said. Hinata bit her lip before looking back at the forest. _Sakura..._

* * *

><p>Sakura was panting heavily as she walked out of the explosion. She didn't leave unscathed, though, as blood appeared in her mouth, legs, and arms, as her clothes are nearly torn to bits. Not to mention she was completely tired. Artemis was still out and about though, so that was a good thing.<p>

_**"You okay, Sakura?"**_Artemis asked. Sakura blinked in surprise.

"You can talk now. We don't have to read each other minds!" She said, shock. Artemis smiled.

_**"Of course, now that I am free."**_The dragoness said, giggling a little.

"Sakura..." Sakura looked back to see Moki staring at her with a smile. "That was excellent, Sakura. Though, it was a little too much. Your worst fear is your greatest strength, and because of that, we need to work on your temper." He said.

_**"He's right. Your worst fear is to be let down by everyone you know, and failure. This also makes you angry enough to hurt someone. Failures happen in life, Sakura, and we need to learn to accept that."**_Artemis said and Sakura sighed.

"I...know."

**_"Do not dwell in the past, Sakura. Always look for the future."_ **Artemis said as she disappeared back into Sakura's mind. When she did, Sakura felt even more tired than she was before and nearly fainted on the spot, had Moki not catched her.

"Summoning a dragon is alot of work, young warrior, but you already knew that." Moki said with a smile and a twinkle. Sakura nodded as she got up. "Now, lets get back to the temple and take care of your wounds." With that, the two walked away from the nearly destoryed training ground.

* * *

><p><em>With Haides...<em>

The man open his eyes, which were glowing even more powerful than before.

"One down, six to go."


	18. Chapter 18

When Moki and Sakura returned, everyone ran up to the pink haired girl as she was servely injured.

"Sakura! What happened? Are you okay?" Matsuri asked, looking at the girl. Sakura just nodded before looking at Moki.

"Taru, would please take Sakura to the healing chamber? Thank you." Taru nodded before pulling Sakura softly by the arm as they went into the temple. The others watched them go before looking at Moki.

"Can you please tell us what the hell happened?" Ami asked, angry. Moki sighed.

"Sakura had done a great job in unleashing her dragon. However, she used a little too much force, as her strength relies on her weakness. In the mean time, Ami, you are next. Come on, we have to go to the front of the temple." With that, the two began walking towards the front of the temple, just outside of it, actually. "Now then, I am going to do to you what I did to Sakura."

"And that is?" Ami asked, turning her head to look at Moki.

"I am going to create an illusion based on your deepest fears and anger. Whatever brings out the most emotions is the most powerful fear you have. Are you ready?" Moki asked and Ami smirked as she turned around.

"Bring it."

"_Dark Element: Nightmare Unleash." _With that, Moki threw the two plain sheets of paper into the air before it transformed into a person with black hair and a mustache. Ami gasped, eyes widen when she instantly remember him.

"F-father..."

"Ami, still the weak, crying little girl I see." He said and Ami glared at him.

"We'll see about that!" With that, Ami took out two kunais and began attacking the illusion. Her 'father' just smirked as he moved out the way of her attacks, making the blue haired girl growl in annoyance.

"I see you're also impatient. Tell me, Ami, have you even learn anything during this trip? It seems to me that Master Moki didn't know you were a complete waste after all these years."

"Shut up!" Ami cried out as she brought up her leg to kick him in his head. When they made contact, the illusion disappeared before reforming itself in a different place. Her 'father' just smirked evilly at the girl.

"My, my. That temper of yours will be the death of you know that? How tragic will your mother cry for you."

"She wasn't my mother! That bitch will _never _be my mother! And how dare you, you son of a bitch? You're not even my real father! When was you going to tell me?" She asked as ran up to him again and threw a chakra infused fist at him. The illusion just laughed.

"And have you escape my clutches? It wouldn't do us any good if our 'daughter' had up and decided to disappear on us and leave to the Leaf Village." He said and Ami just growled, narrowing her icy blue eyes at him. "Did you really think you was going to live an easy life there? Ami, you're a complete freak with your weirdly color eyes and hair."

"That doesn't matter." She growled, voice deepening. "I have friends now, and someone who I call a mother."

"You mean that old hag that's running the village? Please. About time she sees you who you really are, you're alone again." At that, something struck deep within Ami's heart and suddenly, her strength to fight was lost. "And lets not forget your 'friends'. How can they be your friends, Ami, when all they sees you as a annoying twat?" That's when the illusion changed into Sakura, who glared and smiled wickedly at the girl before her.

"Weak." The pinkette said before changing into Ino, who smiled in disdain.

"Pathetic." When Ino changed into Temari, the wind weilder smirked, her brown eyes showing disgust.

"Stupid." Then it was Tenten, just as Ami's body began to tremble.

"Slut!" She cried out before she changed into Hinata, who looked at Ami in disappointment and anger.

"You traiter! I hate you, Ami!" She cried out and just when Ami thought she was finally defeated, the illusion changed into another person. This time, it was guy with red hair, eyes to match, and a body build for a god. Ami stared at him with watery eyes.

"Look at you, you're so weak, it's pathetic." Kyuubi smirked, glaring down at the blue haired girl. Ami stared before narrowing her eyes. Weak? No. Ami was never weak. She wasn't. "I mean, I expect better from you, I thought you were different from all the others, but I guess I was wrong."

"This isn't over!" She cried out as she ran up to him, ready to attack when a sudden sharp pain stopped her. Ami looked down and noted it was one of Kyuubi's tails that stabbed her through her stomach. The pain was overwhelming and she cried out.

"So annoying you are, it's strange. I thought you were a tomboy, but it just seems that you are helpless princess in dire need of saving." With that, Kyuubi threw her to the side of the moutain, and Ami screamed as pain and shock ran up and down her spine. That's when Kyuubi changed into her 'father'.

"How pathetic, can't even attack the boy you love. I'm so glad he didn't choose you as his mate, you're such a let down." At that, Ami's eyes snapped open and she glared at him the best way she can. Silence passed between the two, the illusion waiting for another outburts before Ami started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"It's strange, because I've always seen myself as the strongest of us." The blue haired girl said, looking at the sky. "How funny it is for me to be taken down by an illusion, especially by my own nightmare." Her 'father' grinned evilly.

"So you're gonna give up? You failed, Ami! You didn't unleash your dragon-"

"Like I said, this fight isn't over."

"Huh?" The illusion looked confused as he tilted his head. Ami continued to stare at the sky before smirking, looking at the illusion as her eyes began to glow an icy blue. "W-what? This is impossible! Your nightmares conquered you!"

"I guess nobody ever told you," She hissed as an arua appeared around her just as heavy snow began to fall. There was loud roar and the illusion looked terrified at the moment of seeing a huge, white dragon with blood red eyes. **_"I HAVE NO NIGHTMARES!"_ **She roared, getting up just as her dragoness, Hetake, the goddess of the wild places, childbirth, and the crossroads, appeared beside her, growling and snarling. _**"I may be weak in your eyes,"**_She sneered just as her father began to tremble at the power of ice and snow. _**"But I'm damn sure a great friend to everyone else! Even to those who'd hated me, I am better than weak, or stupid, or even pathetic! How dare you insult me you useless twat! Ice Element: Crystal Trap!"**_She shouted.

Suddenly the air became very cold, and before the illusion knew it, was trapped inside of a huge crystal. Her 'father' looked around, unable to say anything or move much. Moki was impressed. _No nightmares or fears, however... _He looked at the blue haired girl. _She's repressing her fears. All this just show of anger, not hurt or scared. _He thought, narrowing his eyes.

_**"This is my favorite part; Ice Element: Ice shards!" **_She screamed out, as a small blue ball appeared in her hands and shot out large size shards in the shape of needs. The illusion screamed as he was periced through and through by the shards. When the illusion disppeared into burnt pieces of paper, Ami began panted, the aura around her disappearing.

_**"You are okay, Ami?" **_Hetake asked, looking at her young charge. Ami smiled at the dragon and gave her a very Naruto-like grin.

"Everything's A...o...kay..." She said before fainting.

_**"Do you think it was too much?"**_She asked, looking at Moki who just sighed.

"I fear for this child, I really do, Hetake."

_**"She's been through so much. It is understandable why she is so angry." **_Hetake answered. Moki just shook his head.

"I know, but there's so much anger and distrust in her heart. I don't even know where to begin." The old man said.

_**"This will change. Ami sees her friends as her sisters, and that Kyuubi boy as her mate. The amount of distrust and anger will evaporate in time, just give the child space, and she will warm up to us." **_Hetake said before disappearing into Ami's mind. Moki sighed as he picked up Ami and then looked at her. _What am I going to do with this child? _He thought before walking back to the temple with the knocked out Ami.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Haides...<em>

The sounds of snow and ice entered around the circle of the tomb that was holding the serpent women in place and Haides just grinned as his eyes glow even brighter.

"Ah, with so much anger and coldness this little one has, it it surprising that this does not awake you, my Queen." He said, looking at the women trapped in her frozen cell. "But that does not matter. The Water Dragon will be summon soon, my love, and soon, we will be together, at last." He said and with that he began laughing.

Soon.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sheesh, these trainings are brutal." Temari said as she saw Ami knocked out and in the arms of Moki.

"That is because, depending on your nightmare and fears, the more anger, the higher chances of you getting hurt." Moki said as he placed Ami in Hitoshi's arms and he walked towards the healing chamber. Luna watched them go before looking back at the elemental dragons.

"Now, Ino, you're next. Come follow me." Moki said as he and the blonde walked in another direction. Just outside of the temple, on the nearest cliff, Ino was slightly hesitating as the wind picked up because they were so far. "Now, Ino, what I am going to do to you is very different from Ami's and Sakura's training. Your training requires you to feel out the electric pulses within the mist cloud I am going to shower you with. This does not mean you won't see your fears, though, as you will, but unlike Sakura and Ami, you don't need to attack. Remember, lightning is just the same thing as electricity. The more you feel, the powerful you become." With that said, Moki backed away. _"Water style: Mist Cloud." _He called out and suddenly, the air became foggy and misty, to the point Ino could barely see anything.

"I'll be right here if you need guidance. For right now, _Lightning Style: Electric Pulse." _Moki said as four, yellow balls flew in the sky before evaporating completely into thin air.

Ino constrated deeply onto finding the signals and when she got one, she was confused on what was next.

"What am I suppose to do when I find a signal?" She called out.

"Capture the energy before it disappear into the mist." He said. Ino nodded to herself before following the signal she found. The moment she found it, though, it disappeared.

"Hey, what?"

"Focus harder, Ino." Moki said. The blonde glared at nothing in particular before closing her eyes and tried to find the signal again. Again, she found it and ran after it, happy with herself before the signal bleeped out again. She was getting angerier by the minute. "Don't lose sight, Ino." And Moki certainly wasn't helping.

"How when the damn things keep running away from me?" She yelled out.

_**The point of lightning,**_Eos started to say. _**Is to know when and where to attack. Lightning is a power that needs to be thought through, as with all other powers, but because out of the seven, lightning, fire, water, and ice is most powerful, it is sometimes hard to control. That is why you shouldn't be so short-sighted. One wrong move could redirect your attack to something or someone else.**_At the thought, Ino began blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, I didn't realize, but how am I short-sighted?" She asked out of curiousity.

_**You are focusing on the goals you haven't achieve yet.**_Eos answered. _**Just because you'd found the signal doesn't mean your part of the training is over. You still have to face your fears and somehow release me.**_Ino just sighed before blanking out her mind and tried to find another signal. When she did, she didn't give herself a mental pat on the back as she ran towards it, with one thought in mind.

She _will _capture this one.

As she began to get closer, the ball of energy began to glow brighter, until she'd manage to gently grab the ball and smiled.

"I did it!" She cheered as the other signals were gathered into the ball in Ino's hands. When the ball got bigger and the mist clouds disappeared, Ino noticed she was just barely standing on the tip of th mountain. She paniced. "Whoa! W-whoa, wait!" Struggling with the ball, Ino tried to balance herself out but somehow, manage to slip from the moutain top and began free falling. She screamed.

_**Ino! Let the ball go!**_Eos roared in worry. Ino did just as she conjured enough chakra flow in her and hands to catch herself in time by grabbing a small edge of the mountain. The ball of energy beeped slowly as it stood still in midair before going up and over the mountain. Ino growled in fury.

"Great. The mountain's too rigged for me to climb, with or without chakra control." She said, knowing she was stuck. She tried to walk on the mountain, but every time she'd place her foot down, the rigged rocks would crumble beneath her feet.

_**Use your wings.**_Eos said. Ino blinked.

_What wings? _

**_Each dragon comes with a set of wings, just like a real dragon would. The Warriors before you had them, so if something were to happen to us and we cannot fly, the Warriors will be able to fly like a dragon, have a tail like a dragon, see in far distances like a dragon, have claws like a dragon, teeth of a dragon, and the hearing of a dragon. These things are very important, so the Warriors thought it would reasonable to-_**

****_In other words, transform into a dragon?_

**_You wouldn't be a dragon, just have dragon parts, but in a way, I guess you can say that._ **If Eos was a person, she would have shrugged her shoulders. Ino sighed before looking up determindly.

"O...kay, wings, I call upon you now for some help!" She commanded.

It did nothing.

Ino curse.

_Why the hell didn't it work?_

**_There is a speical command for each body part. If you wish to call upon the body parts, you would have to say insert body here, and Of The Dragon._ **She said. Ino bit her lip before looking up, wondering if Moki knew this or not.

"Wings Of The Dragon!" She called out and suddenly, there was pain in her back, causing her to scream.

* * *

><p><em>With the girls...<em>

"What the hell is going on here?" Temari asked, glaring in the direction of the scream. Tenten shrugged her shoulders as Matsuri and Hinata looked worried. Luna, however, cursed when she realized what happened.

She didn't think the Elemental Dragons would grow so powerful so soon.

* * *

><p><em>With Ino...<em>

Tears sprung in her eyes as the sounds of ripping fell into the sky. Big, dark yellow, dragon wings appeared on her back and were spread proudly, despite the massive pain they had put her through. Ino felt blood fall down her back as she realized the damn things BURST FROM HER BACK!

And it hurt like a bitch, too.

Groaning in dispair, she turned to her dragon.

_Now what?_

**_Construrate on flying first, before we can get anywhere. It's just too bad we don't have the proper run-off, you'll need air to lift you before you can flap your wings._**

****_So...gliding, is it?_

**_Yes. You have to glide before you can fly. Every wing creature knows that._ **Eos said smartly, making Ino growl in annoyance.

_I can see why Ko wanted to hit you. _Eos just laughed. Ino ignored here as she let go the edge and began falling.

_**Open your wings, they are close right now.**_She said and Ino used every inch of her body control to move the heavy-weighed wings. It worked only a little, but Ino continued to try. Soon the wings were open, and Ino was now gliding through air. Despite the trama of all this, Ino smiled. **_Now try to fly upwards. Turn your body vertically, and try to flap your wings._ **Feeling more relaxed with the wings, Ino did just that and soon began to fly upwards. She smiled in awe. _**Did you know you and others are the first to try this? Granted, your ancestors had casted the spell that allow them to do this, but they have never really tried to use it.**_

_Really? Why?_

**_For Ko, it was the fear of heights. She would always assume the worst, even when I told her that nothing could possibly go wrong during a flight, unless..._**

****_Unless what?_

**_Unless you don't have a tail. The tail of a dragon is the equal balance that allows them to fly. Without the tail, dragons cannot and will not be able to fly. And a not flying dragon is a game for any predators that dare wish for an immedinate and bloody death._**

****_If that's so, then why are you guys afraid of walking?_

**_It's not that we're afraid of walking, it's just that our heavy bodies won't allow us to walk for a certain time. Like our anicent replitain cousins, the T-rex, as well as the crocidile, we drag whenever we are on the ground, and despite heavily armed, we cannot protect ourselves from every danger. The sky is our home safe from others. Dragons that do not fly are simply left for dead._ **Eos said, making Ino ponder a bit. Soon, she reached the top of the mountains and what she saw, other than a surprise and smiling Moki, made her gasp as her heart break.

There, stood Temari and Shikamaru, holding hands and smiling at each other, happy and content.

Tears gathered in her eyes as Shikamaru bent down to kiss the girl, and suddenly, Ino was angry.

"You...You...You BITCH!" She screetech as the clouds turn dark grey as a flash of lightning struck down behind her, causing several trees to break as the wind grew colder and alot harsher than what had happened with Sakura and Ami. There was yellow arua around the blonde before it disappeared, and suddenly, there was golden-yellow dragon with ice blue eyes behind her. Eos let out roar that could be heard for miles. Eos glared at the two.

_**"How DARE you take my charge's mate!"**_Eos roared before flying downards and grabbed Temari with her mouth and, with a crunch, broke the girl's body in two. Instead of blood like both Ino and Eos had been hoping, only drips of black ink appeared before revealing itself as pieces of paper Eos torn. The dragoness had never been so embarrassed. _**"Oh, it was just an illusion."**_She said as Ino began to fly down, equally embarrassed at her own reaction.

"Well, this is awkward..." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Your fear is not having your love returned." Moki said with an amuse smirk on his face. "That's new and different from the last two fears I had. You always remained awake. That is good. What's even more surprising is that you used a spell that not even Ko would dare try out. Ino, I can safely say that you have surpass even your own expectations." Ino couldn't help herself.

"YEAH ALRIGHT!" She threw her fist up in the air, just as another lightning bolt struck yet another tree. Moki, Eos, and Ino sweatdropped. "Oops."

* * *

><p><em>With Haides...<em>

He could literally feel the power behind the girl sinking into him, as yet the sounds of lightning also circle around another tomb holding the Queen Serpent. Cracks began to show on the outside of her cage and Haides couldn't stop the evil smile on his face.

"Excellent."


	20. Chapter 20

"Ino, what the hell happened to your back?" Tenten asked the moment they walked up. Ino shrugged, though, winching at the pain.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said with a small smile on her face. Tenten raise an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Matsuri, you're next." The brown haired girl blinked before following Moki into the temple. "You girls can come if you like, just make sure you keep your distance." He said, looking at the rest. The group followed the two inside of the temple and before they could do anything, Moki stopped them. "Ino, I want you to go to the healing chamber and get your back wounds treated. As for the rest of you girls, stay right there." He said and they did what they were told. "Matsuri, come with me."

"Where are we going?" The brown haired girl asked as they moved further away from the girls and into another room. Moki didn't say anything as they continued to walk further and further until they reached yet another room. When Matsuri looked up, her mouth dropped.

The door to this room was huge! Made with the finest of metal and toughest iron bars, sleek gold and silver, Matsuri doubt anyone could have gotten in that room.

"This is where your ancestor, Gina, trained her powers. She was the one who'd created it." Moki said.

"But...how do I open it?" Matsuri asked, looking uncertain as she eyed the tall door. This cause Moki to smile, grey eyes twinkling again.

"You can fuse your chakra with the properties of metal. This should help you gain knowledgment of where the weakest point in metal is, as well as how to unlock metal doors and gates." He said. Matsuri looked at the door nervously and bit her lip.

"How do I fuse my chakra with the properties of metal?"

"There is metal in your body. You can use that metal to charge up your chakra flow, and then infuse itself with your chakra. If done correctly, you should be able to see right through metal and to the weakest pinpoint of metal, there should be a red spot in your vision. Think of it this way; you know how the Byakugan works right? It is like that, only, it works with metal inside the person's body, not their chakra flow." Matsuri nodded, understanding.

"And what if it doesn't work?"

"The worse case is, you may permently damage your eyes and paralyze your body from the neck down." Moki said and Matsuri gulped, eyes widen in fear.

_**Do not worry, young one. **_Her dragoness, Arianhod, said. _**You will do great, just clear your mind and keep your focus on the task. Do not let fear consume you. **_She said. Matsuri nodded to herself and closed her eyes, and slowed her breathing. With her mind blank, Matsuri began building up her chakra, trying to infuse it with the iron in her body. Suddenly, Matsuri felt a strong pulse going through her body which made her gasp and open her eyes.

"Whoa.." She gaped in awe. She was the strong, moving flow of the iron, silver and gold, each being represented by a different color of the same metal; iron (grey) silver (white with a faint hint of grey) and gold (bright yellow-orange). Suddenly, there was a red spot in her vision which stood inbetween the iron bars and the golden design. "There." She said, touching the spot and then sending out signals to unlock the door.

With a wail, the heavy metal door slowly began to open as Matsuri stood back before gasping in awe when she saw the room.

It was no wonder why her ancestor had such a heavy, hard to open by hands, door. Inside the room was filled with finest silveware, silks, and teasures around. Pearls, rubies, and even diamonds littered the teasure-filled room.

"Even though jewels are more or less part of Earth, Gina had only admire them for their traits of metal, not beauty." Moki said with a smile as he stepped into the room. "She use to tap into them to obtain their properties and use them for her needs and protection. You can do it too, but first, we need to unleash Arianhod from her spirit-bound prision." Matsuri nodded and was almost ready when she had a question.

"I never understood why the dragons are with us, anyway. Could you tell me?" She asked, looking at Moki.

"They were bounded to you by birth, when the war between the Elemental Dragons and Death broke out." Moki said, grabbing two pieces of paper and threw them into the air. _"Dark Element: Nightmare unleash." _Matsuri was caught off guard, but manage to gain her confidence as the dark shadow creature formed into something.

What she wasn't prepare for, was to see an imagine of a dead Gaara in the hands of the blond haired bastard of the Akatsuki, Deidara. Said blond haired bastard sneered.

"Well, well, what do we have here, un? A sand villager trying to play hero, un? You're too late, squirt, he's already dead." He said, smirking. Matsuri narrowed her eyes and got into her fighting stance.

"No he's not, you're just an illusion." She said before charging at him. Deidara dodge each attack thrown by the girl and smirked.

"Am I, un?" He said before disappearing, making Matsuri look around confused. She didn't see Deidara anywhere, but that doesn't mean he wasn't around. With an alarm look on her face, Matsuri continued her search, waiting for the attack when she was grabbed by the next by someone powerful.

"**Is it me you fear?" **Shukaku asked, growling low in his voice. Matsuri couldn't speak as she clawed at his hand, which made the demon chuckle. **"Pathetic. This is extremely pathetic coming from one of Gaara's student. Why did he waste time on you, I will never know." **Matsuri tried to speak, but she couldn't. Tears began to gather in her eyes. _Arianhod, help me..._

**_I cannot when I am still bound to you like this. Spiritually, only._**

Matsuri let out a weak whimper as the grip around her neck tighten.

**"You do realize once you're dead, Gaara would be looking for someone else, right? But then again, you never had the chance." **Shukaku teased, glaring at the girl. Matsuri glared at him as anger flared up.

_"Metal Element: Metallic storm." _She whispered out, her eyes glowing when Shukaku screamed in pain.

"**What the hell did you do to me?" **He yelled, glaring at her as he was force to let her go.

"There's iron in your body," Was all she said and smirked viciously. "Take away that, and surely, you'll end up dead. Iron is just as important as water." She spoke so calmly, that it shock Moki. Shukaku snarled angerily.

**"Impossible. I am a demon-"**

"It doesn't matter if you're a demon or not, you still have blood in your veins and therefore, iron. But don't worry; I only locked up the iron so the blood movement flow slowly, not enough to kill." Shukaku sneered.

**"Foolish girl, you should have killed me when you have the chance. Deidara, now!" **Matsuri eyes went wide as she noticed the blond hanging from the ceiling and dropped clay grasshoppers all over her. She screamed as the blond shouted out; "Art is bang, un!"

Loud explosions were active and Matsuri was pretty sure she had went deaf.

* * *

><p><em>With the girls...<em>

"That's it, I'm going in there, kicking ass and taking names!" Temari shouted as she ran up to the door that had closed early.

"Temari, wait! It isn't safe!" Hinata called out and ran to follow her, along with Tenten.

"Fuck that shit! The person I call my little sister is in there, hurt!" Temari growled, glaring at the door as both Tenten and Hinata held her back.

"I know Matsuri, and she can take care of herself. I'm probably sure she wants to fight whatever is in there alone." Tenten said, looking at the blond who'd growled in anger.

"God damn it..."

* * *

><p>Matsuri coughed as she stumbled out of the black smoke, clothes nearly torn to shreds as blood ran down her face, arms, legs, and probably her whole entire body because of that explosion. She heard both the demon from hell and the blond laugh.<p>

"What a stupid little girl, un!"

**"You can say that again, Deidara. She actually thought she'd won! What a joke!"**

"No way that kid will like you now."

At this, Matsuri frozed, body tense as her thoughts travelled to Gaara. Tears were gathering her eyes, but Matsuri harshly wiped them away. _This isn't over, _She thought. _It can't be over. _Suddenly, Matsuri felt sand travelling up her arm, and when she looked down, she saw it was Shukaku's doing.

**"I'm going to bury you alive. You won't be missed." **Shukaku said as more and more sand began to wrap around Matsuri's body. The brown haired girl struggled against the sand, but it was useless. Soon, she wouldn't be able to see with the sand blocking her view. This only hightening her fear. _No... _She whimpered, more tears appearing. _No, no, NO! I want to live! I want Gaara...I...I..._

**_"I don't want to die!"_ **She screamed out just as the last restrain on her dragon broke and with a roar, blue light filled the sand coffine, before bursting out, destorying the sand, and revealing the white-grey dragon with light blue eyes. To some standards, it looked like the dragon was pale white, but upon closer look, her scales were really silver. Arianhod glared at her two enemies as Matsuri passed out on the spot.

**"I will kill you for hurting my charge."**She growled, before opening her mouth, and a beautiful blue and white beam shout out of her mouth, destorying the two illusions in one blast. It was all quiet before the dragoness looked at Moki. **"Healing chamber?"**

"Healing chamber." Moki nodded. Arianhod sighed before disappearing into Matsuri's mind. Moki shook his head before gathering the young women into his arms and open the door with a charm and walked out.

* * *

><p>More cracks appeared on the frozen prision and Haides couldn't help but grin.<p>

So close, just three more to go, and soon, Nyx will appear and take his side as his rightful ruler. All he needed was those three dragons, and then the Black Dragon herself.

Haides grinned as he looked at his pet snake.

_"We are sssso closssse..." _The snake hissed and Haides just nodded. _"Ssshould we get ready?"_

_"Not yet. When we get down to two, we'll attack Konoha." _

_"Yesss, massster." _That said, all was according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey guys, it's been a while, hasn't? Anyways, I just want to ask you guys something that is completely off topic. This is about my new fic, The Best of The Best: Fanfic Awards. In case you are wondering, that fic is an Xover with the BET and Kid's Choice Awards. Madin456 already knows about it, but if I want this thing to work, I'm gonna need more people joining in. That's is all I want to talk about. Oh, and for Arasia, you're gonna have to keep reading to find out! Here's a hint for all of you;**

**It has something to do with Hinata's father side of the family. (Please take note: It has NOTHING to do with Hiashi)**


	21. Chapter 21

"Temari." The blonde girl looked up and scowled at the man.

"Listen you, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I don't like it!" She said, glaring at Moki before turning her attentions on Matsuri, who was now laying beside Sakura, who'd had woken up earlier to the sounds of explosion. The pinkette sighed.

"It's nothing bad, Tem. All you have to do is unleash your dragon, and you'll be fine." Sakura said. Temari turned to glare at her.

"At what price, Sakura? To kill ourselves? I don't like it, and I refuse to take part in something that's going to be the death of me or Mats!"

"Rather you are prepare for death or not, it is not your decision. You ninjas go about, handling whatever mission that's being handed to you without a care in the world, not even knowing if today would be your last day. You cannot sit here and tell me this is all too much when back at home, you would've done anything for some action. That is hypocrital and I do not like that. What's even worse is that, you gave up before you could even try, and that is unacceptable. What will happen when you turn back and found your village in shambles?" Moki asked, making Temari pause in thought. She let out a growl.

"Fine, you win. Just give me the instructions so we can get this done." Temari said as she walked out the door and slammed it shut. The others winch before looking at Moki.

"Don't mind Temari, she's always like this when it comes to Matsuri and her brothers." Sakura said, but Moki just nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I know."

Meanwhile, Temari was just outside of the temple, looking out at the sky. It was getting pretty late, and the only ones left to unlock their dragons were Hinata, Tenten, and herself. She sighed, looking at the ground instead.

"Temari-sama?" Temari looked up to see Hitoshi standing there with a confuse look on his face. She blushed and looked away. "Is something wrong?" Temari shook her head.

"I hate this. I hate everything about this!" She screamed, glaring at nothing. Hitoshi blinked a couple of seconds before realization dawn on him.

"Hate this or hate the fact that you can't protect everyone you need to?" He asked, making Temari pause in step before turning towards him. "Trust me, I know. How do you think I feel whenever I see Taru alone in the forest or the temple and I'm not there? Sure, Moki, Kiza, and Kozo can protect him, but I still worry for him." He said, stepping beside the blonde, who'd blushed. "But, I also know when to let go. I taught Taru everything he needs to about swordsmenship, and hopefully, I pray it never happens, if Taru gets caught in battle, he can at least defend himself. I am sure the ones you care about can do the same." Hitoshi said, looking deep within Temari's eyes, and blush grew.

"Maybe, but I still feel the need to protect. I don't understand why when everyone can defend themselves, but-"

"It's a dragon's thing. Since dragons are historically known for keeping teasures to themselves, they are also known to be a bit overprotective of what's theirs. Even though humans are a similar match to the dragon with it comes to greed, dragons though are a bit more territoral and down right scary when it comes down to it. Maybe it's Frigg's way of saying _hands off." _Hitoshi said with a smile on his face.

_**He's right.**_Frigg said. _**Even when you know some things don't need protection, the thought of said things injured or possibly DEAD, scares us dragons. It wasn't just YOUR need to protect that made you angry and upset. It was mine as well. Even if our bounding broke, we'll still be able to share the same thoughts and feelings, as with all the rest of you. You seven are now bound by blood of the dragon. What I feel is what you feel.**_

As Temari thought this through, the sun began to set and the wind was growing colder. She shivered.

"I guess having dragon would also make me sensitive to cold surroundings, huh?" She joked and Hitoshi grinned.

"More or less. Come on, now that the day is done, dinner will be ready." He said, holding out a hand. Temari smiled as she grabbed it and walked with him towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Haides was sitting on his throne, eating another eel when he felt something spark in his blood. He growled.

"It's almost time." He said, getting up and walking towards the end of his cavern. Around him, he could certain wails of souls and demons that cluttered and lingered around, wanting to be set free, but Haides ignore them for the most part. Suddenly, a different snake appeared.

_"Yesss, my massster?" _

"Tell Luna that I sssaid ssshe needss to come back to me and report." He said and the snake nodded.

_"Yesss massster." _With that, the snake disappeared into the dark forest hiding the cave he was resting in. Haides watch him go before turning back to the frozen Nyx.

"I knew that girl would screw everything up." He said, narrowing his gold yellow eyes before purring. "But don't worry, once Hinata and Luna finds out the truth, it'll be too late, and Hinata would hate Luna forever." With that, Haides began laughing madly.

If one had looked closely, they would have saw a gleam glow of purple light in Nyx's eyes before it'd quickly disappeared.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day found Temari and Moki outside of the temple, and in the forest where Sakura had been.

"Alright, Temari, I want you to give this challenge your best shot." Moki said, as he began to pull out a piece of paper. "_Wind Style: Air Mist." _Suddenly, Temari found herself being lifted up from the ground and as she looked around, the ground was getting lower and lower.

"W-what the hell?" She stumbled out, confused and slightly afraid.

_**Do not be afraid, Temari. **_Frigg said, as she began flying around in her mind. _**You are completely safe up here.**_

"B-but what if I fall?" The blone asked, looking slightly nervous by the minute.

_**You are the air bender. You would be able to stop your fall by moving the air. Trust your element, Temari. **_Frigg said. Temari sighed, nodded to herself, and continued to fly through the sky until she reached the clouds.

"What am I doing, exactly?" She asked, just as a shuriken passed by her face. She gasped in surprise, blue eyes widen in alarm.

_**Deflect the attacks...**_

"What attacks?" Just as she said that, more shurikens flew threw the air, all of them targetting here. "Hey, wait! I didn't- Stop it!" She screamed as she tried to her best to avoid the six pointed star weapons. The blonde growled. "If only I had my fan..." She muttered, glaring in each direction, mentally preparing herself for the next row.

Suddenly, six more came from the front, Temari began to fly upwards into the sky to avoid them. She chuckled.

"Ha! Betcha you didn't see that one coming!" She said, happy with herself. What she failed to notice was yet another six more shurikens coming from the back.

_**Look behind you...**_Frigg said, and Temari turned around just in time to see the stars coming at her. She just barely avoided them all, when the last one cut through her shirt and skin. The blond hissed in pain, before glaring at the fog.

"I've had just about enough of you." She growled out, reaching behind her for her very own weapons when suddenly, a blast from the back made Temari scream.

* * *

><p><em>With the girls...<em>

Sakura and Hinata looked at the sky, worried, Ino blinked in surprise, and Hitoshi, who was tending to Matsuri's wounds, stopped to look up too.

"Be careful Temari-sama..."

* * *

><p><em>With Temari...<em>

The blonde was slowly floating in the air in suspense, not moving or even saying anything. Down on the ground, Moki started to worry.

"Temari?"

Suddenly, a person came from the fog, glaring at the still girl in midair. Said person was wearing all black, tall, had dark brown eyes, and was clearly male.

"This is were you end, girl..." He said, making a hand signal, but before he could finish, he felt a grip around his neck, making him gasp, eyes wide, before looking at Temari. The girl eyes were glowing a bright grey color, and soon, the clouds surrounding them turned dark.

_**"No,"**_Temari hissed out, revealing fangs. _**"I'm afraid this is where you end, dear. Sorry."**_Suddenly a loud roar was heard, and the guy looked up to see a grey dragon with silver eyes, glaring at him. _**"Wind Element: Air Dance.."**_

The grip about the stranger's neck grew tighter as the air in his lungs began to quickly disappearing. Slowly, the guy began to close concious, when Temari whispered out-

"_**Wind Style: Hurricane rain..."**_

A loud scream perice through the air when his body exploded into tiny, little, drips of black ink.

Moki looked up as the black ink began to fall.

"Not surprising that Temari could do this," He said, looking at the ground. "Now, on to the next one."

* * *

><p><em>With Haides...<em>

CRACK!

Haides looked up and smiled. The ritual was almost complete; now all he needed was fire and water, and then the black dragon's powers.

"So close..." He whispered out, looking at the frozen serpent women. "Soon my love, soon. Once we get you out of here, you will finally get your revenege on that blasted Maru girl." He said before looking at her with a soft smile. "Just wait for me."

_"Maassster?" _A snake said. _"Isss it time yet?"_

"Yesss," Haides hissed back. "It isss time. Get your brothers and sisssterss, I will wake the living dead." With that said, Haides eyes began to glow. He started to laugh evilly as the ground began to shake.

_Raise up, my brothers and sisters, and take what was yours in the first. Make those blasted Elemental Dragons pay for what they did. Ruin them! The Black Serpent Dragon shall raise once again!_


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile, Moki and Temari returned to the temple, the girls looking at the blond with happy faces.

"See, Temari? It wasn't that bad." Sakura said. Temari scoffed.

"Whatever."

"Girls,"

The seven looked at Moki who had a deep, dark look on his face, which made them look at him in surprise, even Taru and Hitoshi.

"I have to warn you that your village, Konoha specifically, is in danger."

"WHAT? Why?" Ino shouted. Moki held his hand up.

"I have neglected to tell you that while awakening your powers, another source of evil is coming to." He said, but the news only made the girls angerier.

"Then why the hell are we doing this?" Temari shouted, glaring at him. Moki sighed.

"Because, the one you girls need to defeat is already awoken, and he is more stronger than human, which is why you girls carry the seven elements." He said, making the girls pause in thought.

"So, we're not dealing with a person, are we?" It was Hinata who asked the question. Moki nodded.

"That'll explain the dragon's names..." Ami catched on.

"Our guardians..."

"And why we are able to connect with nature better than we were before..."

"We're dealing with a god." Matsuri said, after awakening from her nap, and coughed slightly. Temari looked at her with concern before looking back at the group.

"Which god though?" Ami asked, looking at Moki.

"He goes by the name of Hades, or as his ancient name goes, Haides, with an i." Moki said. At this, the girls gasp.

"But I don't understand; Hades was a good guy, why would he want to rule the world?" Hinata asked, looking at Moki, who'd sighed.

"You only know one third of the story about Haides. The gods and goddess never told you fully on how Haides began as an enemy against the gods." He said before shaking his head. "But we do not have much time. I can feel Haide's raw powers awakening the dead, and it's only a matter of time before the world is plunge into enteral darkness..." He said.

"Then why the hell are we standing around here for? Let's train!" Ami shouted, fist in the air. Moki then turned to Hitoshi and Taru.

"Taru, would you mind getting out some scrolls from the inner chamber please? Thank you." Taru nodded and ran out of the room. The girls turned to him. "Ino and Temari, you two will train with your dragons and master the elements of Lightning and Air with the help of some acient scolls. Ami, Sakura, and Matsuri, you will join the two as soon as you heal."

"But I'm already healed! See?" Ami said, pointing at the faint traces of her scars.

"Me too." Sakura nodded. Moki looked at the girls through stern grey eyes before sighing.

"Fine, you two will train along with them, but the moment you're out of breath, you will stop. Hitoshi, go with them and keep an eye on Sakura and Ami." He said, looking at the young boy, who nodded. That's when Taru came back with the scrolls. Moki walked over to him and grabbed the light blue scrolls and gave it to Ami. "These are scrolls for Ice." Ami smirked.

"Cool, literally!" Everyone groaned at the joke as Moki proceeded in giving Temari her grey scrolls.

"For the Wind mistress." Temari nodded before looking at Moki.

"Sorry for blowing up on you, it won't happen again." Moki just shook his head and smile at the blond, before going over to Ino and gave her the bright yellow scrolls.

"Lightning..."

"Shocking, isn't it?"

"Enough of the lame jokes!" Sakura shouted, glaring at Ino and Ami, who giggled. Moki just smiled before turning to Sakura and gave her the green scrolls.

"This is for you, the Earth Scrolls." Sakura smiled, grabbing the scrolls, bow down to him, and ran over to the girls. Ino snorted, looking at Sakura with mischief and laughter before turning to Moki, who was looking at the girls.

"This scrolls are what you need to posses the powers of the elements. Study the scrolls, learn from the dragons, and you will become the Elemental Dragon." He said. The girls nodded before taking off, with Hitoshi in the lead. That's when Tenten and Hinata turned to him.

"What about us?" Tenten asked. Moki sighed.

"Tenten, Hinata, come with me, as we have a lot of things to do with you two, and especially you, Hinata. It is time to know of your past as soon as we awake the dragons within you." He said, walking away. Tenten and Hinata looked at each other before following, wonder what was in store for them.


	24. Chapter 24

As the three walked into an even bigger chamber, Hinata and Tenten looked around in awe.

The room was just as big as their own rooms, maybe two sizes big, and held sturdy by long, golden, poles, and the color of the walls were an aburn color red, with just a tint of red. On the walls, there were dragons carved in, as well as seven figures below them.

"TenTen, Hinata," The girls looked up to see Moki staring at them. "Before I tell you two, along with Ami and Ino, anything you must first release the dragon within you." He said and the girls nodded, understanding. "Tenten, I want you first as your should be the easiest..." Tenten got up and followed Moki to a golden door. "Behind this door lies secrets that only you, Tenten, should know about. Everything you wish to know about your birth is right in here..." Tenten eyes went wide.

"My birth?" Moki nodded.

"Yes..." That's when Tenten enter the room, a white light flashing before her eyes.

When it was gone, Tenten had disappeared, along with the door.

"W-what happened? Where are they?" Hinata asked, worried. Moki smiled at her.

"Nothing bad, I can assure you. Tenten is just living out her life before coming to Kohona..." At that, Hinata eyes went wide before staring at the blank space that the door and Tenten were supposed to be in.

**_Meanwhile, Tenten open her eyes as the light disappeared and gasped at the scene before her._**

**_She was standing in what is suppose to look like a garden, big enough for planting, but small enough to called a backyard too. She noted the pond to the left side of her had koi in it, and the flowers were just beginning to bloom. The brown haired girl looked around._**

**_"What happen? Where am I?"_**

****_"Queen Katsumi."_

_**Tenten looked up to see a beautiful young women with long brown hair, the same color of Tenten's, and deep brown eyes that shone in firece loyalty and protectiveness. She had an hour-shape glass figure, breast at least a D-cup, and a beautiful face to match the body. The women, Katsumi, turned around.**_

_"What is it Bunko?" She asked, voice deep and strong, but still carried a bit warmth and softness in it._

_Bunko, a small girl with raven hair tied into a bun, smiled at her._

_"Forgive me, my lady, but as it seems Master Mamoru wishes to speak to you." Bunko said shyly, a small blush appearing on her face. Katsumi couldn't help but laugh at her best friend who is also her advisor of sorts._

_"You don't have form me so royality. You are my dearest friend, please, call me Katsumi, or better yet, Kats." She said with a laugh._

**_Tenten couldn't help but smile at her mother. She looked and acted just like her, which brought tears to her eyes._**

****_"To adress you so informally, are you sure?" Bunko asked with slight hestitation in her purple color eyes. Katsumi huffed in annoyance._

_"If I wasn't so sure, I wouldn't have said anything." She said, narrowing her eyes. Bunko nodded quickly, feeling nervous that she may have pissed off one of the greatest women in the Fire Temple. Seeing the worry and scared look, Katsumi laughed. "Don't be like that, you know I'm only joking. So, what does my dearest husband want?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Bunko shrugged._

_"I don't know, I didn't bother to ask because it's not my business..." She said quietly, hoping not anger the fire weilding goddess. Katsumi shrugged and walked off, hips swaying side to side as she did._

**_Suddenly, the scene changed and Tenten then found herself in a room with a guy with dark brown, almost black, hair and crystal blue eyes, as well as Katsumi, who looked about eight months pregnant._**

****_"I can already feel her powers growing in me. I do hope Athena takes good care of her..." Katsumi said, smiling at her stomach. Inside of her mind, young Athena huffed. Of course I will, She said. I don't want our powers falling into the wrong hands. Katsumi nodded, giggling quietly when the baby kicked._

_"Our daughter will be strong, you don't have to worry." The mystery guy, who is named Mamoru, said, getting up from the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. Katsumi cooed at the touch, rubbing her belly as fire began to wrap around them and grew brighter._

_"Yes, she will be." She said, eyes half-lidded. "My little Hotaru..."_

**_A tear had fell from Tenten's face._**

**_"Mother..." She whispered as the scene changed and now, shown Tenten as a toddler, and causing mayhem around the temple._**

****_"Hold still you little brat!"_

_"WHAA! WHAAA!" Little Hotaru/Tenten cried louder as one of the caretakers grabbed the baby by its foot and held her in the air. The caretaker smirked at the crying baby._

_"Not so tough, now, are ya?" Hotaru pouted, tears forming in her eyes as the older women picked her right side up and walked into the bathroom. "Now, you are going to take a bath, and you are going to LIKE it!" She said, dumping the baby into the water. Hotaru/Tenten blinked her big, brown eyes as she sat there in the water, and then began to cry louder._

_"WHAA! WHAAA!" Suddenly, the water began to bubble, and before the caretaker could do or say anything, she got a face full of steaming hot water._

_"AAH! My eyes!"_

_Hotaru giggled and clapped her hands two times before trying to climb out of the tub. The elder women growled as she glared at the baby._

_"You are the devil's child..." Hotaru grinned sharply._

_**Suddenly, Tenten was laughing at the memories, up until tears were falling down her face as she was laughing so hard. Who knew she was a badass kid before? When the scene changed again, Tenten couldn't help but smile, as she now saw herself at least four to five years old, head full of hair, and was now able to walk and talk.**_

_"Look mama! I'm firebending, just like you!" Hotaru said, as a small ring of fire circle around the child. Katsumi smiled._

_"That's great, Hotaru. Keep that up and soon, you'll be the second best fire bending women in the Fire Temple." She said. At that, Hotaru beamed and began praticing her powers. That's when a shadow had fallen over, and Hotaru looked up to see a large, yellow dragon with a person riding on it._

_"Auntie Ko, Dragon Eos!" Hotaru cheered just as the dragon touched the ground, and lady with long, blond hair, sharp blue eyes, and a body fit for a goddess jumped off. Ko smirked at her._

_"Hey Firefly, good to see you too! How's your old lady?" Hotaru giggled into her hands as Katsumi came up to them._

_"Excuse me, but this 'old lady' is right here you know," Katsumi glared playfully at Ko. "And besides, I'm not that much older than you, Slow-poke. I think you are losing your touch-OW!" Katsumi yelped when Ko zapped her with her lightning. She glared as Ko smirked._

_"Careful with that tonuge of yours," She said in a sing-song voice. "I know how much Mamoru likes it when you give him the head, it'll be ashame to cut it off." Katsumi blushed a deep red as Hotaru looked at her mother._

_"Mommy, what's 'the head'? Are you giving him your head?" She asked before her eyes went wide. "Are you a zombie?"_

_"KO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

**_Tenten blushed a cherry shade of red and wanted to smack herself a thousand times over on the wall. Good thing nobody else knows this._**

**_"These are good, happy memories of your childhood..." Tenten looked up to see her dragon, Athena, floating there. "These were the moments I lived for..."_**

**_"What happened?" Tenten asked, and Athena looked at her with sad red eyes._**

**_"The Fire Temple, Lightning Temple, Water Temple, Metal Temple, Wind Temple, and Earth Temple all went to war."_**

**_"With each other?"_**

**_"No," Athena shook her head and sighed. "With Haides."_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**When the scene changed again, it showed Hotaru/Tenten at the very least six years old, wearing a beautiful white dress.**_

_"Oooh, I can't wait for my own marraige, mama! Yours sounded like so much fun!" Hotaru said, looking at her mother. Katsumi smiled gently at her young daughter, brown eyes smiling happily._

_"It was fun, and I can only hope that I live to see the day of yours, my little Hotaru-hime." Katsumi said, picking her daughter and swinging her around. Hotaru laughed, clapping her hands, obvious to the world._

**_Tenten couldn't help, but smile at the scene. She couldn't believe she can't remember this, when it looked as though her life with her parents were perfect._**

****_"Queen Katsumi! Queen Katsumi!" At the call of her name, Katsumi stopped playing with her daughter and looked back to see one of her royal guards were running towards her with a message in hand._

_"What is wrong?" She asked, putting down her child._

_"It's from the Air Temple, it's urgent message!" The guard said, handing Katsumi the letter. With a nod, she took it and began reading, until her eyes began narrowing, and anger filled her coal._

_Dear Queen of the Fire Temple,_

_ It is I, Queen Nori, and we, meaning me, Ko, Gina, Miwa, Miyuki, and Maru are in some serious trouble and we urge you to come help us. As it seems, the wedding between Maru and Tatsuya did not go according the plan. As it seems, the Black Serpent family refuses to join sides, and demand Maru to back down from the wedding. When she and Tatsuya had refused, and instead, got married in secret, Tatsuya's family were outrage, and had invaded the wedding! What's worse is that they brought Nyx along with them, and now, we're struggling against the Serpent Family. Please, you must help us!_

_You Friend,_

_Queen of the Air Temple._

_Katsumi growled as a red arua glowed around her. The fire that was burning grew brighter and for once, in his 100 years of life, the guard grew scared._

_"Get me my weapons, I'm going to help my friends." She growled. The guard nodded and ran off to get her weapons. Hotaru, who didn't know what was going on, blinked and looked at her mother._

_"Mom?" At her soft voice, Katsumi blinked and looked at her child, and smiled softly. She bend down low to pick up Hotaru and kissed the girl on her cheeks. _

_"Uh, Hotaru-hime, your mommy's gonna be a bit busy today, and I want you and Auntie Bunko to spend some time together, is that okay?" She asked, and Hotaru nodded excitedly, brown eyes gleaming with joy. Katsumi smiled. "That's my girl, now run along and go play with out friends." Hotaru nodded and ran off once she was put down. She watched them go, before looking at her royal servents._

_"Weapons?" She asked._

_"Right here, your highness." He said, holding up two twin Katanas, and her sais. Katsumi smirked as she grabbed them._

_"Well then, there's no time to wait. Our friends are in danger, we must help them." She said as she began running off the building. "Athena, come!" Suddenly, there was puff of smoke and the red dragon appeared right beside her. Katsumi jumped from the edge of the Temple and began falling downwards, only for Athena to catch her and rode off from the Temple. Hotaru looked at the dragon and her mother._

_"Be careful, mommy."_

**_Tenten blinked in confusion._**

**_"What does this have to do with Haides?" She asked, looking at Athena. The dragoness sighed, closing her eyes._**

**_"After we won the attack, the Black Serpent family grew upset about the union of Maru and Tatsuya. They hated Maru, because she was from the bloodline, The Golden Dragon, and the Black Serpents hated them because they were the ones who banished the Serpents from their world."_**

**_"I...don't understand." Tenten said._**

**_"The reason Haides came into picture, is because Maru had so much power gifted from the Gods." Athena said, before flying foward to face Tenten. "The Golden Dragon is a pureblood bloodline, made from the Gods. It was they who decided that Maru should have carried all of the elements, henceforth, Maru was the strongest of them all. The Serpents were jealous, because they were always seen in the black shadow of the Gods, meaning-"_**

**_"Nobody really cared for them." Tenten said, and Athena nodded._**

**_"Exactly. You see, the Black Serpents are rare creatures in greek times. They were also known as Shadow Hunters, causing maythem whever they go. They care not for the people, but for their family. In greek times, to be a black serpent, means you were part of the sea snake, living under water, and part human, but you were never really consider a human since you only had half of a body. Today, to be a Black Serpent, means you are a black diamond headed snake. You are not to be trusted, for any reason." Athena said._**

**_"So the Black Serpent Family is...?"_**

**_"A family full of snakes. Nyx is one of them."_**

**_"Who is Nyx?" Tenten asked. _**

**_"Nyx is one of the goddess, like Haides. She is the ruler of night, and the daughter of Choas, nearly as powerful as Zeus, and, without the Gods knowing it, was Haides's love affair." Athena said. Tenten eyes went wide._**

**_"Love affair?" She whispered. Athena nodded._**

**_"Not only a snake, but she was one of Haides' love interest, although, this caused problems with Persephone, Haides' Queen and consort." Athena said. Tenten's head was spinning._**

**_"Whoa, whoa, what? Haides' love was Nyx, but he already had a wife, baiscally?" _**

**_"Haides was no different from the men we have now. He could claim that he loved Persephone all he wants, but at the end of the day, it was Nyx he truly wanted." Athena said with smrif in her voice. Tenten blinked._**

**_"Whoa...this is such a confusing story, but it still leaves alot of blanks." Tenten said. Athena nodded in agreement._**

**_"That's because, this whole thing started out with the Gods and Haides. Humans somehow interfered, and now, our powers relies soldemly on you seven as you complete the last chapter of this forsaken war." Athena said._**

**_"And you? How did you become a dragon?" Tenten asked. Athena laughed._**

**_"Funny thing, Zeus wanted to make sure our powers didn't fall into the wrong hands, so...he made us dragons!" She giggled. Tenten raise an eyebrow._**

**_"I...don't get it?" Athena smirked._**

**_"You have to remember, Zeus was a blond..." At that, Tenten eyes went wide, nodding in agreement. "Just don't let your friend, Ino and Eos, hear this. Nasty temper, Eos is." Athena said, giggling quietly._**

**_"Ino's the same." Tenten said, smirking before frowning. "But...you didn't answer my question. When did Haides come into play?" Athena sighed._**

**_"This next scene will show you exactly how Haides came to be..."_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Fire errupted everywhere in the land of Water. The people living in this land were screaming as they ran away from the dark creatures that were attacking them. That's when Katsumi came on to the scene, with Athena behind her.**_

_"Katsumi!" Katsumi looked back to see one of her friends, Nori, Ko, Gina, Miwa, and Miyuki running towards her. That's when she notice one was missing._

_"Where's Maru?" She asked, facing them. The girls looked at each other, worried._

_"We don't know!" Gina said, her brown eyes shining in worry. _

_"We saw her battling Nyx." Miwa said, looking at Katsumi. The fire wielding element bender curse as she ran through her friends and headed down towards the village. Meanwhile, inside the village, lies a girl with dark blue hair, lavender eyes, and a body of a goddess._

_"Give it up, Maru, you know you can't defeat me." Nyx sneered, her black eyes glowing. Maru glared at her._

_"We'll see about that." With that, Maru was the first to attack. "Water style: Hydro-blast!" Suddenly, a whip of water streams ripped from her hands and wrapped around Nyx. The serpent struggled against them, before breaking free momentarily. She laughed._

_"Fool, you think that will stop me?" She sneered before going after Maru, her talon like nails reaching out for the blue haired women. Maru glared at her before doing another attack._

_"Water Style: Liquid storm!" Suddenly, dark clouds appeared above Nyx's head, looking like a storm. Suddenly, drops of acid rain began to pour, causing Nyx to scream in pain. "Water Style: Water Crystal!"_

_As Nyx was screaming, she failed to notice that the water around began to lock up, causing her to freeze in place. Maru smirked, but stopped when she realize that the water was beginning to crack._

_"Uh oh." Then the crystal-like water was forced open as Nyx began to laugh, a dark aura surrounding her._

_"Maru!" Maru looked back to see her friend, Katsumi, standing there. Maru shook her head._

_"Kats, don't-!"_

_"Erruah!" Nyx screamed, releasing an energy ball directly at Maru, who hadn't been aware, and got hit in the process. She screamed._

_"MARU!" Katsumi yelled and looked at Nyx with such hatred as the fire within her began to burn._

_"Fire Style: Fireball blast!" She shouted, as Fire began to appear from her hands and threw them at Nyx. Nyx saw this coming, and dodge them easily. With dark magic, Nyx released another energy ball and aimed at Katsumi. _

_The brown haired women dodge the attack and went straight at her. Nyx smirked._

_"Foolish human! Nightmare Style: Dark Mystics!" She yelled. Katsumi was suddenly picked up from the ground by a large, tentacle like creature with no face, but had a mouth filled with sharp, pointy teeth. She struggled against it, but the creature was too strong._

_"KATSUMI!" Maru yelled, watching as her friend was being swallowed whole. Nyx laughed._

_"Soon, all her powers will belong to me, leaving your friend in a weak state! There's nothing you can do now!" She laughed, her black eyes glowing purple. Maru watched in shock horror as Katsumi's powers began to leave her and enter the body of Nyx. "I will be the most powerful creature of all time, and your pathetic bloodline will mean nothing to me! And most importantly, nothing to the world!" She said. Maru glared at her, eyes glowing gold._

_"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. HER!" Maru yelled, as a golden yellow aura glowed for a second, before bursting into flames of gold. Nyx sneered._

_"That Golden Dragon Bloodline will not effect me. I am the all powerful, and with the Will of the Fire, I shall defeat you and claim your bloodline as my own!" Nyx hissed before launching herself towards Maru._

_Maru didn't move, until Nyx was directly in her sights, and grabbed her by her neck. Nyx gasped._

_"I-impossible! I am the strongest now! H-how?"_

_"The one thing you forgot, Nyx, is that the Will of the Fire dies when it isn't being represented respectfully." Maru/Hella said, sneering at Nyx, who was trembling under the power of the golden dragon, the most powerful dragon of all. "I suggest you return those powers to its rightful owner. Now."_

_"N-no way, this power is mine, and I'll be damned if I'd let an old wretch like yourself take it away from me, Hella! You're no more powerful than I am!" Nyx screeched, trying her best to get away._

_"How true, little sister. But do NOT forget how different we are." __With that, Maru/Hella threw Nyx across the field, and the black haired serpent landed against a tree, groaning in pain. "For one thing, I am must stronger than you'll ever be, Serpent."_

_"You DARE speak of my family, you wingless snake? You're no better than the rest of us! And you once hated humans too, why did you betray your kind?"_

_"Because unlike you, I don't hold grudges. I see that my host loves that pathetic thing you call a snake, and I will not judge her on that. The rest of you need to get the program, or die out, whichever comes first."_

_"But you want to bring a half-breed into our family? How dare you! You are a disgrace the Serpents." Nyx screamed out, glaring at her. Maru/Hella glared right back._

_"This isn't about us, this is about the you and your whore of a prince, Haides, has caused. It is time to end this, little sister."_

_Nyx growled as she stood up, eyes glowing just as the sky turn dark and the world around them was no more._

_"Gladly, big sister."_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Tenten blinked._**

**_"Wait a minute, Nyx was Hella's little sister? But if they were family, then that means Hella was a serpent too, right?" She asked, looking at Athena._**

**_"Yes...and no. Hella was partial snake and partial dragon. While darkness flows through her veins, it did not completely flow, if that make sense." Athena said, just as the scene began to change._**

**_"Wait, what about the battle? What happened to Nyx and Hella?" Tenten asked. Athena closed her eyes._**

**_"You're going to see it, but...you need to know the history about Hella first. It is important, and it might help you to understand the exact danger your friend, Hinata, is in."_**

**_"Hinata? What does this have to do with her?" Tenten asked. Athena sighed._**

**_"Hella is, what some may call, a half-breed, and it is all because Hella had decided to switch sides from being Haides' pet, to working with us to fight against him." She said. She looked over at Tenten. "Please try to understand we were once humans, just like yourself." Tenten nodded._**

**_"Can do."_**

**_"Alright, then, this should make the history of Hella easier. When Hella began working with Haides, her blood was pure Serpent. There was nothing good about her, and, for a long time, everyone hated her because she was so powerful, yet evil. She was one of the goddess that could actually challenge Haides for higher power, but she never did. At the time, Hella had been working under Nyx and Haides, after Haides forced her to kill Persephone, in order to make Nyx his new queen. I don't think Haides had realized that both Hella and Nyx were actually blood-related, and if he did, I think he would've made Hella his queen instead."_**

**_"Then...what would have happened to Nyx?" Tenten asked. Athena looked at her, face seldom._**

**_"She would have suffered the same fate as Persephone, though, not without trying. Persephone was weak, but Nyx was strong. She would have held her ground against Hella."_**

**_"That doesn't sound right in the flashback." Tenten muttered._**

**_"But, in the flashback, Hella was a dragon and Nyx was serpent." Athena said in a wise tone. "As humans, and powerful women at that, Nyx and Hella were on the same level of power." She said._**

**_"Ah."_**

**_"Back to the story, when our powers began to fall, Hella was still Haides and Nyx. She still had been part of the serpent family, however..."_**

**_"What?" Tenten asked._**

**_"Hella saw the damages the serpent caused, and disagreed wholeheartedly. She may have been evil, but she wasn't cruel. When Hella rebelled against Haides and his crew of the undead, she had truly saw Haides for what he is; a monster. She had tried to convince Nyx of the same, but the girl refused, and stood by Haides side. This caused Hella to retreat of battling the undead alone. This is where Maru came into play."_**

**_"Maru found her?" She asked. Athena nodded._**

**_"On the verge of dying, some would say; but Maru brought her back to life with her healing ability, and unknowingly, made her become a dragon. She was now a guardian of Maru. As time went on, the blood of Hella began to change. She wasn't a serpent anymore, her blood being too pure and powerful, as the blood in Maru's veins dominated that of her own." She said. Tenten scratched her head._**

**_"You know...I think I understand where Hella is coming from, but there is something that bothers me about this story." Tenten said, looking at her dragon._**

**_"What is it, youngling?" Athena asked._**

**_"Hella is Maru's dragon, correct? So, what does that have to do with Hinata? Her dragon is Ceridwen." Tenten said. Athena sighed._**

**_"Actually, I think I told you too much, because what I just revealed was Hinata's fate." She said, and Tenten's eyes went wide._**

**_"W-what do you mean?"_**

**_"I cannot tell you anymore, young dragon. This isn't my story to tell, it is Hinata's, but you play a part in it too. When Katsumi's powers got absorbed, there was a second element that helped free Katsumi from her dark prison, an element that you have. Light." Athena said._**

**_"Light? Isn't fire and light the same thing?" Tenten asked._**

**_"Yes...and no. Light is much more powerful than fire, and it banishes the darkness completely. This is where your spirit animal, the Phoenix, comes in. While known as the fire bird, it is actually the keeper of light. A light that should never go out, and will stay burning for as long as the bird lives." Athena said._**

**_"Wow. So, what does that say about its death and reborns?" Tenten asked._**

**_"With each death, fire dwindles, but with each reborn, the light shine brightly." Athena said. Tenten smiled._**

**_"I don't know what that means, but it sounds cool." She said, and Athena laughed._**

**_"Ten-chan, I'm afraid our time is up. Death is upon us and we need to hurry and train your powers. I am sorry I cannot tell you everything about your past. But do know that you and Hinata especially play a certain role in this war." Athena said sadly. Tenten just shook her head as a bright light filled the room, revealing the door that Tenten came from._**

**_"It is okay, I understand. But, I do hope I get to know more about my mother, my powers, and what happened in the past. Actually, I think I already know, now." She said as began walking away with Athena right beside her._**

**_"Oh, and Tenten?" Tenten looked at her dragon._**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"There is danger within the temple. A snake has made herself known."_**

* * *

><p><strong>An: I'm pretty aware of this chapter being short. However, unlike the other chap, I purposely made this one to be for certain reasons. One of them being it is now time to reveal the link between Hinata and the serpents. Another link is between Luna and Hinata. Won't spoil it, so keep on reading! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n: Guys, guys! I can't work on ALL the stories you've been reviewing at once! I'm only one person xD. I know I've been unfaithful with my promises, but believe me, I AM going to finish them! I have a plan, actually. I figure that I should work on a story one at a time instead of rushing it all and giving you guys half-ass chapters. Something that I should have done awhile ago. Meh. Anyways, for right now, I'm planning on finishing Elemental Dragons first. Then, moving on to My Best Friend's Hot, then The Wounds We Hide, then Perfect To Imperfect. I plan on making Lemon and Lime last for the simple fact that I don't know how long that's going to take, and I would want to at least get rid of the most demanding stories. Anyway, enough of this rant, onto the story!**

_With Haides..._

The underworld lord had been sitting on his throne, eyes closed. Suddenly, another crack was heard and Haides grinned.

"So, the fire dragon had manage to release her dragon." He said as he stood and looked over at Nyx. As it seems, the serpent was able to breathe, but not fully move, just yet. "Then, it is time. Luna, you know what to do." Then he turned around.

"It is time, my brothers..."

_"Yesss, masssterr."_

With that, the snakes began to move as their eyes glowed an emerald green. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the earth began to crack. Moans were heard as the undead began to come alive.

"Come, my brothers! It is our time to seek revenge on these blasted humans and gods! Show them all that we are not to be mess with! Go forth, and destroy Konoha!" Haides said as he open up a portal that lead directly to Konoha.

The undead moaned loudly and with weapons in their hands, began to march. Haides laughed evilly as the flames around him shine brighter than ever.

* * *

><p><em>In Konoha...<em>

The sky was turning dark as lightning began to flash. Tsunade looked over at her window and narrowed her eyes. _No...not now._

"Shizune! Get me Kyuubi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Chouji, Shikamaru, Asuma, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gai, Neji, and the rest of the rookie nine! Tell them to report to me immediately!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune, who had been right beside her, jumped.

"M-m'lady? What's going on?" She asked. Tsunade growled.

"No time to explain, just get me the rookie nine, stat!" She yelled, making Shizune again, jump before running out the door. Tsunade twirled around her chair, and gritted her teeth. _Damn you Haides..._

The villagers were in shock as they watched the sky turn very, very dark. So dark, that it blocked out the sun. Naruto blinked.

"What's going on? It was just sunny a minute ago!" The blond yelled. Kyuubi snorted.

"Get ready kit, because we're about to go to war."

"Huh? What are you talking about fox?"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with the girls...<em>

Ami, Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Matsuri had all been training when they all felt a powerful force through the air.

"Did you guys feel that?" Sakura asked as she had been sparring with Ami.

"Yeah." Ami replied.

"What was it?" Matsuri asked as they all looked out into the opening.

"I don't know," Temari started as she walked over to the girls, still looking straight ahead of the mountain. "But whatever it is, it ain't pretty."

* * *

><p><em>With Moki, Hinata, and Tenten...<em>

When the doors open to reveal Tenten, Hinata sighed in relief.

"Tenten, you're back!" Hinata said as she ran up to her to hug the weapon mistress. Tenten laughed.

"It's good to be back! Although, from what I've witness, I don't think I mind it all too much." She said with a smile on her face. Hinata giggled.

"Tenten, it is time for you to join the others, and hurry! War is approaching fast, and I fear, if you do not unleash your dragons in time, your village may be in grave danger." Moki said. Tenten nodded.

"Right. The scroll?" She asked, and Moki handed her the red scroll.

"We are running out of time, please train as much as you can." He said.

"I'll do my best!" With that, Tenten began to run towards the other girls. When they were alone, Moki turned towards Hinata.

"Hinata-san...there is so much to discover about your past, I do not think we have time to tell it all. Please, step inside the chamber." He said. Hinata nodded as she turned around and began to walk towards the doors. "Be careful, Hinata-san..."

"I will." Hinata said as she stepped inside the chamber. A white flashed before it disappeared, as did the doors and Hinata. Moki waited for a few moments before turning around.

"If you want to get to Hinata-san, you must get through me..." He said as he got into a fighting stance. "Luna-san."

Luna growled as she grabbed her weapon.

"I have no problem killing you, old man." She growled.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Konoha...<em>

"What do you mean, the village is being attacked?" Naruto shouted. Tsunade glared at him.

"I meant exactly what I said. I was afraid of this..." She mumbled, looking down at her desk before looking at the group before her. "You must protect this village with everything you can! Go stand by the gates, and warn the other shinobi! We must not let this village fall, do you understand?" She yelled.

"Hai!" The grouped shouted before disappearing. Shikamaru was the only one who'd stayed.

"Tsunade-sama?" He asked. Tsunade looked over at him. "Is this about the girl's disappearance?" Tsunade looked back at the empty space that was once filled with the rookie nine.

"You've just barely scratched the surface, Shikamaru." She said, narrowing her eyes even further. "It's something much more deeper than that."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hinata blinked as she looked around her.**_

_**"W-what?"**_

_**"Greetings, water bender." Said Ceridwen as the dragon began flying around the blue haired teen. Hinata looked at her.**_

_**"Ceridwen, what's going on? Where am I?"**_

_**"In the same of which Tenten-san was in. This is where you'll see your life right in front of your eyes, before Konoha." Ceridwen said. "This is where you'll know everything, about everything." Hinata blinked.**_

_**"Everything?"**_

_**"From your birth to what you are." Ceridwen nodded. "But we don't have much time. War, as you know, is coming towards your village, and we need you girls to be ready, especially you, Hinata." She said. Hinata nodded.**_

_**"Alright, let's get this over with." She said with confidence. Ceridwen smiled.**_

_"Maru-chan." _

_A women with long, dark blue hair, lavender eyes, and hour-shape body looked over her shoulder and saw her best friend, Miyuki, standing there with a seldom expression on her face._

_"Miyuki-san, what a pleasant surprise." Maru said with a gentle smile on her face. Miyuki's expression changed as she smiled back at her old friend._

_"I just came to see how the water bender was doing. How is everything? Is Tatsuya still having problems with his Tenshin shōden Katori Shintō-ryū?" She asked. Maru shook her head._

_"Everything is fine, though, Tatsuya-kun is always busy practicing his swordsmanship. I do not understand why, it seems perfectly fine." She said, blinking her eyes in confusion. Miyuki chuckled lightly._

_"Maru-san...when are you going to learn? Tatsuya-san will always try to be better at everything he does. He is very competitive, you know? He takes his training seriously." She said, before smirking. "But he's not above putting it on hold when it comes to you, Maru-san." At that, Maru blushed._

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Miyuki-san. We're just friends!" At that, Miyuki snorted._

_"Friends, are we? Then why is it every time you're around, I spot a little drool coming from the side of his face? And why is it every time I see you, you're always hiding behind trees and bushes, watching him like a hawk watching its prey, whenever he starts training? Tell me, is that what friends do? I must be doing something wrong, then." Miyuki said. Maru blushed a full red before glaring at her friend._

_"S-shut up, Miyuki! You know nothing!" Miyuki gave her a blank stare._

_"You're right. I know nothing, especially when it involves you crushing on a certain snake!" She yelled, causing everyone who was near them to stop and stare at the water mistress. _

_"MIYUKI!"_

_Miyuki laughed._

* * *

><p><em>Maru had been training her powers with Hella when a certain somebody stopped by.<em>

_"Maru-chan." Maru stopped what she was doing, and stared at the man before her. Said man had long, black hair, ocean blue eyes, hazel color skin, and apparently a body builder. He also had two, perfectly good, twin dragon katanas on his back._

_"Tatsuya-kun, what are you doing here?" Maru asked with a slight blush on her face. Her dragon, Hella, snickered. Tatsuya blushed and smile._

_"I just wanted to see you. We haven't seen each other in a while, you know? Since becoming a nature bender and all." He said happily. Maru blushed again. 'He...wanted to see me?' No duh, obviously. Hella said, rolling her eyes. Maru decided to ignore her._

_"Oh...okay, well, I was just training. You want to help?" She asked, looking at the man. Tatsuya smiled._

_"I don't mind." Maru beamed._

_A few hours has passed, and two were working up a sweat - Maru using her powers and Tatsuya building up on his swordsmanship - and then decided to stop training._

_"Wow, you're a really good training partner, Maru-chan. Why haven't we trained together before?" Tatsuya asked, looking at the women. Maru shrugged._

_"It must be because of our family differences. Do they even know?" She asked, looking at him with concern eyes. Tatsuya frowned._

_"No...and they're not going to. Just because they may not like you, doesn't mean anything to me, Maru. You're a good friend, a special friend. I like people like you." Tatsuya said, making Maru blushed lightly._

_"You're a good friend too, Tatsuya-kun. I'm glad we're friends." She said. Tatsuya grinned._

_"And who knows? Maybe my family would be their differences aside, and realize, you're a special girl to me. That's what matters the most, to my parents." Maru stared at him, face turning red. 'Special...girl? I'm a special girl to him?' Oh dear lord, no. Maru stop- "Hey Maru? Are you feeling alright? You look like you have a fever." Tatsuya placed a hand on the top of her forehead._

_Maru fainted._

* * *

><p><em>Maru was embarrassed. <em>

_For the first time in her life, Maru had actually fainted around her crush. She groaned._

_"He must think I'm a dork now." She said. Oh please, you're starting to sound like a whiny teenager. Hella said, though, without all the snarky tone she usually held. Maru sighed. "My friends will never live this down."_

_"On the contrary, I doubt anyone would. The great and powerful water bender, Maru, defeated by seeing her crush. Oh, the irony!" Miyuki said, snickering behind her hand. Maru thrown a pillow at her._

_"Shut up, Miyuki! Don't you have someone else to bother? What's Miwa doing? Or Gina? Bother one of them!" Maru whined, glaring at her friend with watery eyes._

_"Hey, hey, don't get too emotional on me now, I'm just teasing." Miyuki said, looking at her friend with concern ice blue eyes. Maru whimpered._

_"Don't tease me right now. It's...a shame, really. I'm ashamed of myself." She said, crawling into bed. Miyuki rolled her eyes._

_"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Maru-san. So you fainted...around your crush...people do it all the time!" She said. _

_"Oh really? Name one."_

_"Ko." Miyuki said with a blank stare on her face. Maru looked over at the ice bender, eyebrow raised. _

_"Ko?"_

_"She's being outrageously flirty with some guy named Iwao, I don't know." Miyuki shrugged. "She's never herself when he's around." _

_"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Maru glared at her. Miyuki, again, shrugged._

_"I don't know, did it?"_

_"No. Not at all."_

_"Look, we all have been through the crushing stage, Maru." Miyuki said, glaring at her water counterpart. "It's not like you're only one."_

_"But I FAINTED-"_

_"It's not the end of the world!" Miyuki yelled, getting annoyed. "Now, if you're done with your pitter party, you have two options; One, you can come clean, and tell Tatsuya-san how you REALLY feel, or two, sit here and mope while another women will take your place. Preferably, me." Before she knew it, Mikyuki was lifted up in the air by a certain golden dragon, who growled as Maru glared her._

_"Don't you even DARE joke about that." __Maru/Hella growled, glaring at her. Miyuki coughed weakly as she nodded._

_"Alright, alright, I kid! Now let me go!" When Maru let her go, Miyuki coughed and glared weakly at her friend. "Geeze, no need to go dragon on me! I don't even think of Tatsuya-san like that!" Maru snorted and smiled evilly._

_"You shouldn't have said that." Miyuki rolled her eyes._

_"Whatever."_

**_Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the situation her mom gotten into._**

**_"Wow, she acts just like me!" She giggled. Ceridwen smiled._**

**_"Of course, she is your mom." She said. Hinata looked at her._**

**_"I still don't understand everything about the gods, though." She said as the scene began to change._**

**_"This, Hinata-san, was only the beginning. We have much more to discover." Ceridwen said. Hinata smiled._**

**_She couldn't wait._**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Moki and Luna was having a stand-off.<p>

"Just let me have the water demon brat, and we can merrily be on our way." Luna growled as they circled around each other.

"I know who you are, Luna-san, and I know that you are working Haides." Moki said. "But have you ever thought of what Haides may be after? What he wants?" He asked. Luna smiled.

"Of course. He wants the water demon serpent, he wants the girl." She answered.

"But do you understand that once he has her, you're nothing to him? Do you realize what may happen to you, when your use is no more?" Moki asked. Luna scowled.

"No way! Haides-kun loves me! He'll never do anything to hurt me like that!" She said, glaring at Moki. He sighed.

"My child, do you realize what you and Hinata-san are? Why he is so obsess with obtaining her? If he wanted to do so, why is he using you?" He asked again. Luna growled.

"Shut up, old man! That Hinata girl is a demon! I don't know what he sees in her, but I want to make my master happy, and if capturing the girl will make him happy, then so be it! I'm his lover, I'm his forever! I will do anything for him, he knows this!"

"Yes...he knows this, and he will take advantage of it. Luna-san, please try to understand Haides is using you."

"Why won't you shut up? That's it, I didn't want to kill you, old man, but now, I think it's time to shut you up," Luna said, pointing her sword towards him. "Permanently."


	30. Chapter 30

_Young Ceridwen was sleeping near the waterfalls when her comrade, Hella, showed up._

_"Ah, if it isn't the water dragon, Ceridwen. How are you, my friend?" The golden dragon asked, looking down at her._

**_Hinata blinked in confusion._**

**_"Wait...Ceridwen, you were there?" She asked, looking at the dragon. Ceridwen nodded._**

**_"With her being the water bender, as well as the guardian of the god's powers, your mom was able to control the two of us - Hella and I." She said, looking at the scene before them. Hinata smiled._**

**_"I can't wait to meet her." She said._**

**_"I have a feeling you will be meeting her again, Hinata-san. You two will meet again real soon."_**

_Ceridwen smiled._

_"Ah, Hella. What brings you around these parks? Have our guardian gotten herself into trouble again?" She asked. Hella shook her head._

_"What, can I not see my friends without thinking the all-powerful Maru had somehow gotten into mischief?" She asked sarcastically, tisking as she shook her head again. "I feel so wounded."_

_"I'm sorry, Hella, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just not often that I get to see you." She said._

_"As well as I do, I'm sorry Yuzuki-san." Hella said._

**_Hinata looked over at her dragon._**

**_"Yuzuki?" Ceridwen blushed lightly._**

**_"It is a nickname she gave to me." She said. Hinata nodded, slow understanding before looking back at the scene._**

**_"Oh."_**

_"Do not fret, Miyu-san. Things have been changing lately, and we haven't seen much of each other. Come, and sit by me, tell me what has young Maru-chan been up to while I was sleeping away in my water chambers." Ceridwen said. Hella nodded before flying down and landed near the water dragon. As she began to talk about Maru and Tatsuya, Ceridwen laughed and shook her head._

_"We should get them together, it is painfully embarrassing that they both like each other and they are acting like this." Hella said. Ceridwen raised an eyebrow._

_"And what of the snakes? You know they hate Maru, they wouldn't let her marry their heir in the family." She said. Hella snorted._

_"Who cares? If they really do love their heir as much as they say, then they would let him marry whoever he wants." She said._

_"But not the girl who carries the Golden Dragon Bloodline. Face it, the serpents hates us." Ceridwen stated. Hella glared._

_"Yuzuki-san, my dear friend, have you forgotten that Maru loves Tatsuya? That there's nobody else she would rather be with? Tatsuya-san makes Maru happy, and if he makes her happy, then she should be with him." She said._

_"And what about Tatsuya-san? How does he feel?" Ceridwen said._

_"It's obvious he feels the same way. Why do you think he goes behind his family's back to go see her? Ceridwen, please, they really are in love with each other." Hella said, making Ceridwen sighed._

_"I know, and...I will help you. You are right, it is high time for them to be together - they've known each other for too long for them not to make a move. Tell me, Miyu-san, do you have a plan?" Hella grinned a devilish grin._

_"I was hoping you'd say that..."_

* * *

><p>Luna glared at Moki, before making her move. With a yell, she began to charge at him, sword posed in the air, which he easily avoided.<p>

"Luna-san, please reconsider your actions." Moki said as he dodge another swing of her blade.

"No, I'm tired of you, old man! Speaking lies, standing up for the devil! Have you forgotten that this enslaved my master? Did you forget that she's evil! That she carries the Black Dragon Serpent Bloodline?" Luna asked. Moki eyes went wide.

"How do you know of the Black Dragon Serpent?" He asked. Luna smirked.

"My master told me all about your precious water dragon 'warrior'. She's nothing, but a snake!" Luna shouted as she begagn to attack Moki again. When normal attacks had fail, Luna ducked low and swung her foot around, knocking Moki down. She laughed evilly. "There is nothing standing between me and the water dragon now! Once I get rid of you, and kidnapped the dragon, my master will be more than pleased!"

"Has...has he told of your history, Luna-san?" Moki asked weakly as he tried to get up, but Luna's foot was holding him down. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"History? What history?"

"Of you...and Hinata-san. How you two are connected?" Luna glared at him.

"Shut up! You dare speak lies even through your death? I must silence your tongue!" She said, and just as she was about to, a chain wrapped itself around her sword, and was forcefully grabbed out of her hands.

"I wouldn't do it, if I was you." Luna stared in confusion before whipping around and snarled at the intruder.

"Kiza..." Kiza glared at her.

"Luna-teme." Kiza sneered, glaring at the black haired girl with red eyes. Luna smirked as she got into fighting stance.

"Well, this should be interesting..."

* * *

><p><em>At Konoha...<em>

"They're coming in front center!" One of the guards at the gate shouted. All of the shinobi standing by said gates braced themselves.

Naruto grunted as he got ready to spring.

"Man, I wonder what we have done to piss off another country." Chouji said, building up his chakra. Naruto nodded in agreement as he turned back to face the crowd of angry ninjas. Shikamaru, who heard the comment, sighed. Sasuke looked around just as he spotted something. His eyes went wide.

"I don't think we're fighting another country...or ninjas to be exact." He said, making everyone look at him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Stay right here, I'll be back." He said before rushing off to the outside of the gates.

"Be careful Kakashi-sensei!" Kurenai shouted after him. Kakashi didn't pay a word of attention to her as he landed near a branch and spotted the army of the undead. The silver haired teacher hissed.

"You were right, Tsuande-sama." He whispered before going back to the group.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei, what did you see? Are they coming this way?" Naruto asked as soon as he got back.

"Guys, be on guard at all times! I have a feeling this fight is going to take longer than I expect it to be."

* * *

><p><em>With the girls...<em>

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Ami asked. The girls nodded.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, we should at least wait for Hinata-san." Matsuri said.

"But if we wait around forever, Konoha may be destroyed!" Ami said.

"Ami's right, we have to go and fast." Temari said. "I should go tell my brothers that Konoha is in danger, and need of assistance." The wind mistress said.

"Guys, wait! We haven't finished training, and we don't even know what we're up against!" Sakura said. "And besides, we have to wait for Moki-sama. We can't just go! Konoha will be okay for now, but I agree, we have to go." She finished.

"You're right, Sakura-san. But, what's going to happen to Konoha?" Matsuri asked. Sakura's lips tighten together in a form of a straight line, her eyes narrowed.

"They're just going to have to wait, for a little while longer."


	31. Chapter 31

**_The scene began to change and Hinata slowly realized that festival was going on. She blinked as she watch people put up decorations and got ready for said festival._**

**_"What's going on?" She asked, looking at Ceridwen. The dragon smiled._**

**_"This is the cherry festival. This is where your mom and Tatsuya started dating each other." She said. Hinata nodded slowly in understanding before looking at scene before her._**

_"Maru-chan, you're looking good!" Miwa said. Maru blushed at the compliment before looking over at her friends._

_"Not as good as you do, Miwa-san." The pink haired women shrugged as she looked at herself. Her hair was tied in a small, tight bun, which was being held by a pretty, sparkly blue ribbon. Her clothes was a matching pink kimono, which had Sakura flowers blossoming from a wooden branch._

_"I was just going with a typical Japanese look. You, on the other hand, stands out among us." She said, looking at Maru up and down._

_Maru was wearing a traditional Chinese shirt, which also had Sakura flowers on it. The shirt itself was royal blue, and trim of the sleeves, neckline, and the bottom of the shirt was made out of pure gold. The water mistress was wearing tight, blue pants that hugged her thighs, and cut off at the ankle. Her shoes was a dark blue heel, but had a silver flower on each side, matching Maru's silver accessories. Maru blushed again._

_"I think I overdid it. After all, it was Hella-san and Ceridwen-san who helped me with the clothing." She said._

_"And they did a fine job of it. I never understood why you hide your body by wearing baggy clothes. You're fine - and I mean that in the most literal way. If I was a dude, I would totally date you." Miyuki said, smirking as her ice blue hair was also in a bun, but left her bangs out. Maru looked at the ground._

_"I don't know...I feel exposed." She said. The girls sighed._

_"I'm telling ya, Maru-san, you are fine. What's with this shy girl act anyway? In all my years, I never seen you this insecure." Miyuki asked._

_"I'm mostly worried about my body. As I've said, I don't show it off often. I don't like being seen as a common whore." Maru said. Miyuki tisked._

_"But you're not a whore! A whore is someone who is selling their body to every guy that comes their way! Just because you were built the way you are doesn't mean you are a whore. People telling you that junk is just jealous because you have what they want. Not all girls are lucky to have DD-breasts, and a nice, round ass. Some of us are skinny as stick, but they don't let their weight bother them. You know why? Because they like it. Unlike the jealous, green-eye, bitches we sometimes come across, they don't want too much attention, like you. But you were bless with what you have, and the other girls are just as satisfied with what they got. Jealous bitches are the only ones who are seeking attention from guys, THEY are the real whores." Miyuki said, nodding to herself. Maru smiled._

_"Thank you, Miyuki-chan, for that speech." Maru said. Miyuki smiled._

_"No problem, now, quit worrying! You have a beautiful figure, as do we all, and we're not afraid of letting the world know what exactly is beneath our clothing. It's the chase we want, mostly." Miyuki snickered and Maru couldn't agree more._

_"This is all very touching, but can we please go? I'm starving here!" Ko whined, her blonde hair tied into a ponytail. The girls laughed._

_"Alright, alright. We'll go." And with that, the girls went to the cherry festival._

**_Hinata smiled._**

**_"In a way, your mom was just like you. You inherited most of her traits, and that is why, in my honest opinion, you were never made to be a Hyuuga. You were too sweet, too kind, and you love almost everyone with a forgiving attitude. You were also shy when it came to your body, which is to be expected from someone who had a big heart." Ceridwen said. Hinata agreed with the dragon._**

**_"I think you're right, Ceridwen-san." Hinata said._**

**_"Your...'father' had never really considered showing you emotions was strength to extend. He doesn't understand that sometimes, listening to your heart was just as important as listening to your head." Ceridwen stated, making Hinata winch at the mention of Hiashi._**

**_"I thought...father hated me because of you." Hinata said._**

**_"Hiashi hated you for many things, and nearly all of them were illogical. It's understandable why he fears you, for your powers, but to think he could actually raise you to believe in something you know in your heart wouldn't work out...well, that's just unacceptable." Ceridwen said._**

**_"He was always so pushy when it came to my training. I wanted to make the clan proud of me...to tell them that I wasn't weak." Hinata said sadly, frowning as tears pricked her eyes._**

**_"You know, you don't have to stay in Konoha if you don't want to. I'm sure your mother will gladly let you live with her in the Water Temple." Ceridwen said. Hinata gasped._**

**_"You speak as if my mom was alive." Hinata stated._**

**_"She is. I've told you this. But we can't visit her now, war is here, and I sense great danger within this temple. We have to hurry." Ceridwen said. Hinata nodded as the scene began to change._**

* * *

><p><em>At Konoha...<em>

"Firestyle: Fireball ninjustu!" Sasuke yelled out as the zombie warriors were brunt to a crisp. Soon, more just replaced the ones Sasuke killed, causing him to grunt.

"We are in some serious trouble!" Chouji yelled out as he ran over more of the undead in his ball form before shrinking back down to size.

"I agree, Chouji-san!" Lee shouted as he kicked the zombie he was fighting, just as he was being crowded.

"Shadow clone ninjustu!" Naruto shouted out as many clones appeared before him and began to attack the army. "We have to fight! You heard what Tsunade-baa-chan said! We have to protect the village!"

"Yeah, and that's if we survive this!" Shikamaru said as he took over the shadows of the undead. Kakashi grunted.

"How is everyone holding up?" He asked.

"We're doing fine, Kakashi-sensei!" Lee said.

"This is almost too easy." Kyubbi said as he used his chakra to wipe out most of the army. However as soon as they were gone, more appeared.

"You were saying?" Shikamaru mumbled, and Kyubbi growled.

* * *

><p>"Back off, Kiza, I don't want to hurt you." Luna growled.<p>

"Too bad. You are hurting my master, so now, I'm going to hurt you." Kiza said, getting ready to attack.

"Kiza!"

"Go back to the training ground, Kozo! Warn the others that this Luna girl is a traiter!" Kiza shouted as her brother appeared. Kozo looked at the girl before him before looking at Luna.

"Luna...why?"

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Get out of here, Kozo! That's an order!"

"Why are you attacking our master! My sister? Why are you after Hinata-san?" Kozo asked, ignoring Kiza for now. Luna smirked.

"Well, it's pretty simple; I'm working for Haides-kun, and Haides-kun has order me to kidnap Hinata-teme." She said. Kozo and Kiza frozed.

"W-what? Why does he need Hinata? I thought he wanted to kill her!" Kiza shouted. Luna laughed.

"Oh he will. He most definitely will." With that, Luna began to attack, and Kiza blocked her sword with another.

"Kozo, go and warn the others! She must not complete her mission!"

"B-but, what about you?" Kozo asked.

"Just do it!" Kiza snarled as Luna backed with an evil smirk on her face. Kozo watched for minute before running towards the other dragons. Luna growled.

"Oh no you don't!" Luna took out four shuriken and threw them at Kozo.

"Kozo look out!" Kiza cried out. Kozo looked back just in time to dodge three of the four ninja stars. The other shuriken, however, manage to catch him by the arm. He screamed. "Kozo!" Kiza turned around snarled. "You will pay!" Luna smirked, red eyes gleaming.

"Bring it."

* * *

><p>"Did you guys hear that?" Sakura asked. The girls nodded.<p>

"That sounded like Kozo!" Tenten said.

"And it also sound like he is in trouble, we have to help!" Ami said, rushing towards the direction where the sound came from.

"Taru, stay here." Hitoshi said as he ran along with the girls. Taru stared at the retreating backs before looking at the sky.

"Dear Kami-sama, just what have we gotten ourselves into?"


	32. Chapter 32

_As the girls walked around the village, they were greeted by the villagers in warm welcome._

_"Look, look, it's the dragon girls!"_

_"It's our heroes!"_

_"Welcome, dragon warriors."_

_"I hope you enjoy the festival!"_

_Each girl smiled and waved the villagers, happy to know they were being recognized._

_"I think I can get use to this." Nori said, her dirty blonde hair falling over her shoulders. The others agreed._

_"Well, don't get too pig-headed. Remember, we were blessed to have these powers. They are not to be used as advantages." Maru stated._

_"Yeah, yeah, I got you." Nori mumbled, when suddenly, as loud growled was heard and the girls looked back to see it was Ko. The blonde blushed._

_"Sorry girls, but I really need to find the food shack! I'll catch up later!" Ko said as she ran in the opposite direction of the girls to the left. Katsumi sighed._

_"I'll go make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. See you girls at the firework show." She said as she followed the lightning wielder towards the food stand. The rest giggled._

_"I think I'm going to go to the gardens. They have lots of pretty flowers blossoming this time of year, and I would like to see them." Miwa said as she walked away from the group. Nori smirked._

_"I'm going man hunting. See you in a bit." She said as she walked away and headed towards a group of men. _

_"I think I should join her. After all, her husband is going to be upset if he finds out she's been sneaking around on him." Miyuki said, following the wind element. Maru sighed._

_"Well, I guess it's just me and you, Gina-san." When she didn't get a answer, Maru turned around to find out that Gina was gone. Maru sighed. "Gee, thanks guys. I guess I'm off exploring myself." She said as she walked up the path, like they were suppose to._

_Meanwhile, Nori and Miyuki were searching for someone when they spotted the guy they were looking for._

_"There he is!" Nori whispered as her and Miyuki walked up to Tatsuya. _

_"Tatsuya-san!" Miyuki yelled out, causing the black haired man to turn around._

_"Ah, Miyuki-san, Nori-san. What pleasure do I owe to this visit?" He asked as the girls ran up to him. They smiled._

_"Well, you can start by manning up to your feelings about a certain water mistress." Miyuki teased, and was thrilled when she'd received a blush for it._

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Miyuki-san. Please don't play games with me." Tatsuya said. Nori rolled her eyes._

_"Come on, you obviously like Maru-chan, and she likes you too. So, why not?" She asked. Tatsuya shook his head._

_"It's not that simple. What about my family? They hate her, and I don't think she would tolerate such hatred." He said. Miyuki scoffed._

_"Please, after all we've been through, there's really nothing that can surprise us." She said, before narrowing her ice blue eyes. "And besides, who cares what your family likes? You like her, she likes you. Tatsuya, you have to do something, or you'll risk losing her forever!"_

_"I...I...you're right. I have to do something." Tatsuya said. Nori smirked, her blue eyes gleaming._

_"Excellent! Then you don't mind us hatching up a plan, do you?" She asked, and Tatsuya looked at her, hesitate. _

_"What kind of plan?"_

_"A plan that involves you, Maru-san, and you two finally getting together." At that, Tatsuya smirked._

_"Alright, I'm in."_

* * *

><p><em>Maru, meanwhile, sighed as she was left alone. Many of the villagers stopped and stare, while some of the girls glared at her. 'I wish they hadn't left me here. Now, who am I going to talk to?' <span>There's always me. <span>Hella answered. Again, Maru sighed._

_"Maru-chan?" At the sound of her name, Maru turned around to see Tatsuya standing there, blushing. She smiled._

_"Tatsuya-kun! What are you doing here? I thought your family doesn't celebrate Sakura Blossom festivals." She asked. Tatsuya rubbed his nose in embarrassment._

_"They don't, but I do. Listen, Maru-chan, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." He said, blushing. Maru blinked and blushed as well._

_"Hai, Tatsuya-kun?"_

_"Meet me by the big cherry tree when the firework show starts, I'll tell you there. For the mean time, though, will you join me in some activities?" He asked. Maru couldn't help but smile._

_"Of course! What are friends for?" But you two could be so much more. Ceridwen said, making Maru blush again. When they linked hands, a shock went through them, but neither of the two broke apart. Instead, they looked at their hands, shocked, before looking at each other, blushing, before Tatsuya began speaking._

_"We should go." _

_"Yeah."_

_They walked away, unaware of a certain lightning dragon and her rider following them._

* * *

><p>Kiza grunted as she was slammed against the wall by Luna, who began laughing evilly. Soon the girls came around the corner and gasped.<p>

"Luna-san?"

"What you doing?"

Kiza looked over at the dragons.

"Luna is working for Haides, she's after Hinata!" She yelled and rolled out the way when Luna was brining down her sword. Temari, Ami, and Ino growled.

"No way in hell we're going let you take Hinata!" Ami shouted as her eyes began glowing. The girls agreed and got into fighting stance.

"Luna-san, give up. You're surrounded, and outnumbered. Leave this place and never return." Hitoshi said, and Luna laughed again.

"Give up? Never. Not so long as I have my Haides-kun's magic, I am unstoppable!" She said, her eyes glowing.

"Kiza, what does she mean by 'Haides-kun's magic?'" Sakura asked, worried. Kiza gritted her teeth as she watched a green aura surround Luna.

"Haides must have given her some of his powers when she freed him from his imprisonment." She said as she stumbled back towards the girls.

"And that is not all my master gave to me." She purred as her eyes changed from red to green, and dark shadows appeared from her body and surround the group. They all gasped. "My master gave me the ability to change dimension at will. In here, I control all, and my strength grows each minute I stay here. This is my domain, this is my world, I am all powerful!" She said as the shadows gathered around her, and change her shape.

The girls - and boy- all took a step back, eyes wide as Luna began to change into a different form.

Luna now has dark black wings, that look like they were worn and wear down, but still very, very powerful. Her body change from the bottom down, as she now has a scale-ly serpent type tail. Her nails had grown longer, sharper, and a lot more dangerous, while the upper part of her body was completely uncovered, paler than normal, and she had sabertooth for teeth. Her eyes were still green, and her black hair that was once tied into a ponytail was now free, and snake-like, like Medusa. Said snakes were snapping and hissing as Luna grin evilly.

"And, I will destroy you!"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/n: I'm spoiling you guys, but I'm also really enjoying this story so far. This probably one of my most favorite stories I've written :D Plus, my birthday is this Saturday, and I have something special for you guys on that day, that is, if I'm not too busy and forget to post it. If that is the case, then I will post the story on Sunday. Ah well. Enough ranting, on with the story!**

The girls looked at Luna, who was now a demon.

"W-what is that?" Matsuri asked. Luna laughed.

"This is my new form. This is my new powerful. Enjoy marveling it, because this will be the last time seeing it!" She said.

"G-girls," The elemental dragons looked over to see Moki looking at them, barely standing up.

"Master!" Kiza said as she ran towards him, helping. Moki coughed.

"D-don't forget, your dragons..." He said before falling over.

"Rest easy, master. We will take care of Luna." Kiza said.

"You heard him girls, let's go!" Ino said as the rest of them gathered their dragons. When the dragons arrived, they gasped.

"No...it can't be..." Artemis said, eyes wide. The other dragons shuddered in fear.

"It is, but...I don't believe it..." Arianhod whispered. Eos shook her head and whine a little.

"I thought Hercules got rid of her! We _saw _him slain her head off, how could she still be standing?" She asked. The girls looked confused.

"What on earth are you guys talking about? Who's Hercules?" Temari asked.

"Hercules is a son of Zeus, and he has been known throughout the world for his bravery and defeat of evil, vile creatures, such as Hydra." Artemis said.

"So...this is Hydra?" Ino asked, looking at Luna who has yet to make a move...until now. One of the snakes from Luna's hair had launched itself towards the girls, who dodge out of the way, making the snake hiss in pain, before falling back towards its' master. Luna growled.

"No...she is something must worse." Eos said as she was floating next to Ino.

"Worse? How can it be worse?" Ami asked as yet another snake decided to attack, and she barely avoided the fangs.

"Because, the power Luna has belongs to one of the goddess, Medusa." Hetake said as she avoided the serpent as well.

"And we _thought _we have gotten rid of her by slicing her head off." Frigg growled as her young charge was just barely keeping up with the speed of the snakes.

"Slicing her head off? Sounds a bit harsh, no wonder she's pissed." Ami said as she jumped over the snake and ran towards Luna. Luna growled as the snake Ami was on began to move up, making Ami lose her balance. "W-whoa!" She cried as she barely got the hang on the snake.

"Ami!" Sakura cried out, but couldn't do anything as she was in battle with a snake as well.

"Hang on, Ami!" Temari said, running towards the blue haired girl.

"I am hanging!" Ami shouted, when the snake began to move again, wiggling around so Ami would fall.

"Why would you guys behead Medusa anyway? What was wrong about her?" Matsuri asked.

"Medusa was a vain, vain, creature. She wanted everything her way, and was very selfish. She disobeyed me, and was force to become...this." Athena said.

_**"Although, it would be fair to tell them that it was you who caused me to be this way, big sister. After all, I wasn't a serpent by choice."**_Luna/Medusa growled out, glaring at the fire dragon.

"Sister? You two are related?" Tenten asked, looking at her dragon. Athena sighed.

"What I did to her...wasn't my proudest moments."

_**"Neither was getting my head cut off by that manwhore you gods called a hero. But don't worry, I'll make sure you worthless 'gods' will get what you deserve in the afterlife!"**_With that, Luna/Medusa began flapping her wings, as she dove towards the girls. Before the girls could do anything, Luna/Medusa pulled upwards, and the gust of wing behind her wings made the girls fall off their feet. She laughed.

"Alright, no more play time! _Ice blast!" _Ami shouted as beam of ice appeared from her palm and began to shoot towards the serpent. Luna/Medusa smirked as a green shield appeared, stopping the ice in its tracks. "Damn it!"

_**"Your weak powers have no effect on me. I am a goddess, I am all powerful, and soon, very soon, the world will be mine!"**_Luna/Medusa laughed.

"Medusa, why are you doing this? What did Haides do to you?" Athena asked, glaring at her sister.

_**"Why? I'll tell you why. After your betrayal, I had lived in the deepest bowels of Earth one could get. I had watched Haides as he grew into power, saw his potential, and wanted to join his side. I had no choice, after Hercules killed me and you punished me with your damn witchcraft magic. I no longer trust the gods. You are my enemy, and that's how it always has been."**_Medusa growled, glaring down at the dragon.

"Your reasoning for your betrayal makes me sick." Hetake growling, her blood red eyes glowing.

_**"Me? My betrayal? What about Athena's betrayal? What about her reasoning for making me this vile creature you talk about? I hadn't done anything wrong, and yet, I get punished because Athena couldn't get off her high horse to do crap! And besides, I'm only part one of his plan."**_Medusa said.

"What are you talking about old hag?" Ami growled, ready to attack Luna/Medusa again. The demon laughed.

_**"Why should I explain myself to you? You should've known this is all just an illusion."**_Luna/Medusa sneered, making the girls gasped.

"An illusion?" Matsuri asked, worried. Luna/Medusa laughed again.

_**"You goddess and goddess' hosts are so gullible! I have you here, trapped, in my world, fighting my demons, and yet none of you realize something,"**_She sneered. _**"Nobody's protecting Hinata. She's all alone in that little dream world. She's just ripe for the picking."**_

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Ami shouted as she ran and jumped towards Luna/Medusa.

"Ami!"

"Ami, no!"

But Ami wasn't listening as her fist began glowing. Luna/Medusa smirked as she easily snatched the girl out from the air, causing her to squeal.

"Let her go, Medusa!" Sakura growled. Luna/Medusa laughed.

_**"I like your spunk, kid. Maybe when Chaos takes over the world, he'll let me keep you as my pet."**_

"Chaos?" Arianhod whispered, looking at Luna/Medusa. The demon goddess smirked at the dragon.

_**"You don't really think Haides didn't have this all plan out, do you?"**_She asked.

"Impossible! Chaos is deep within the bowels of the Earth, asleep! There is no way Haides is going to unleash him, it will drain his own powers!" Artemis said. Luna/Medusa laughed again.

_**"Who said anything about Haides waking up Chaos?"**_She asked, making the dragons gasp.

"So that's why you need Hinata! We won't let you!" Frigg yelled out.

"Medusa, let go of Ami, you're killing her!" Tenten yelled, and Luna/Medusa looked over to see that Ami was indeed struggling to breathe. Luna/Medusa grinned.

_**"Let her."**_The girls growled.

"You won't get away with this, Luna. I will find you, and I will kill you." Temari said, narrowing her eyes.

_**"Oh, the irony! This is truly remarkable! I can't believe you're gonna kill a little girl!"**_Luna/Medusa chuckled as she finally, finally, let go of Ami. Ami has yet to move since the release.

"Ami!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards the fallen girl. Checking her pulse, she sighed. "She's alive. Faintly, but alive." She said, before glaring up at the demon goddess. "I have no problem killing a little girl, especially when she's hurting my friends."

_**"I'm surprise Moki hasn't told you about Luna, I'm surprise you girls never picked up the pieces. But it doesn't matter, soon, you all will die, including that Luna girl!"**_Luna/Medusa shouted as she began to attack again. The girls stood their ground, getting ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hinata and Ceridwen blinked.<strong>_

_**"Did you feel that?" Hinata asked. Ceridwen nodded.**_

_**"Yes, there is a strong aura coming from outside the chambers. It is very powerful, and your friends are in grave danger." She said. Hinata eyes went wide.**_

_**"We have to help them! Come on, Ceridwen!" Hinata said, running towards the door.**_

_**"Don't you want to know about your past?" Ceridwen asked as she followed the blue haired girl.**_

_**"Not if it means ignoring my friends' help!" Hinata shouted as a bright light appeared. **_

Hinata soon reappeared in front of the chamber, with Ceridwen right beside her. She gasped when she saw her friends knocked out cold in the middle of the floor.

"What?"

"Hello, Hinata-san." Hinata turned around to see Luna staring at her, with an insane grin on her.

"Hinata..."

"I know, Ceridwen-san."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Konoha...<em>

"Tsuande-sama! I'm not sure how long we can take this! We need help!" Yelled out a random ANBU, who was fighting off the undead that had manage to get into the tower. It had only been a couple of minutes, but for Tsunade, it felt like an hour since the war with Haides, and already, they were being overrun.

She gritted her teeth.

"Keep holding them off! Remember, this is our village! We can't let anything happen to it!" She shouted. The ANBU looked at her and nodded, continuing the fight with the undead.

_Damn it, girls, where the hell are you?_


	34. Chapter 34

Silence.

The two girls stared at each other for a good while, comparing each other's skills to their own. Luna smirked, red eyes glowing. Finally, Hinata began speaking.

"So, you were the culprit all along..." She said as she got into a fighting stance. Luna's smirk widen considerably.

"Yes, it was all me." She said. The two didn't know that Taru had snuck in to the chambers, and was watching them from a distance.

"But why? Why are you hurting my friends?" Hinata asked, glaring. Luna laughed again.

"Your friends are pathetic, they fell for my illusions, and now are trapped inside the world in which Medusa rules." At that, Hinata and Taru gasped. The water bender look down at her unconscious friends.

"Medusa... So, they really are in trouble." She said before glaring up at Luna. "You still haven't told me why you are doing this?" She asked.

"Easy, my master wants you. For what, I don't know, but we'll soon find that out, won't we?" Luna said as she began attacking Hinata. The blue haired girl dodge her sword and took a step back each time Luna went in for a attack.

Meanwhile, Taru watched in amazement before looking at the ground, and realize that his master and brother were in trouble. _No, I have to do something! _He thought, looking at the two girls that were fighting, before rushing somewhere else. _Master, I am so sorry, but for once, I have to do this. To prove to big brother and you that I am not a child anymore._

* * *

><p><em>Back with the girls...<em>

Ino was being tossed around like a rag doll by one of the snakes. She grunted each time she was slammed into the ground, and was nearly knocked unconscious.

"Let her go, demon!" Tenten yelled out as she sent a fireball towards the snake. The snake hissed in pain, before dropping Ino. She groaned.

"Are you alright, Ino?" Sakura asked, running towards her. The blonde girl nodded before glaring up at Medusa/Luna.

"I'm fine, but, nobody carries me like a rag doll and gets away with it!" She snarled.

"Guys, help!" Matsuri yelled as she was being overpowered by the snakes.

"Here I come, Mats, just hold on!" Temari yelled, but was blocked by the snakes. She gasped before snarling. "Out of my way! _Wind storm!" _She yelled, creating mini tornados and sent them towards the snakes. Said snakes hissed in pain, but didn't move out of the way. She glared.

Meanwhile, Kiza was looking over at both her master and the ice bender, both of them knocked out cold. She gritted her teeth. _The girls didn't have time to practice their powers! _She thought as she looked over her shoulder and saw the girls and her brother struggling. _This isn't going to end well... _Suddenly, a soft groan was heard, making her look up.

"Master, you're up!" She said. Moki looked at Kiza.

"What happened?"

"You were fighting Luna, master, and you passed out." She said. Moki nodded.

"I see," He looked over at the remaining girls that was fighting Luna/Medusa before looking at Ami. "And what about Ami here? What happen to her?"

"Medusa grabbed her, and nearly killed her. She is resting." Kiza looked back to her master. "Master, with all due respect, I think keeping Luna here was a terrible mistake. She sent us here, in this world, with Medusa, and now, nobody is protecting the water mistress. We should have done something, before it had gotten this bad." She said.

"And what of Hinata's little sister?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Kiza blinked.

"Kiza, this is where Luna's special role falls in place. This girl, this person we're fighting, this is Hinata's family member. Only, she doesn't know." Moki said. Kiza's eyes widen before looking over at the demon. "Luna is just a pawn, she doesn't know that the missing sister she was looking for is Hinata-san. When she had stumbled across Haides, I am betting that Haides had told her about Hinata, but only describing her as evil, because of the Black Dragon Serpent bloodline she carries. She doesn't know that she, herself, also carries the bloodline, because Luna is part of the family, but her blood is much more darker than Hinata's. She is pure Serpent, like her father." At this, Kiza eyes went wide.

"S-she's a serpent?" She whispered.

"It would be explain why she can absorb Medusa's powers so easily, and was able to change into that. Somewhere in her blood, she has the same type of blood as Nyx, Tatsuya, and the rest of the snakes' family." Moki explained. "No human on this earth could absorb a god's power without nearly killing themselves."

"I thought Haides gave her that power. I didn't know it was Medusa's." Kiza said, looking at the ground. "But Medusa says she was going to die. So, that means neither Haides or Medusa was true to their word, right?" She asked. Moki's face turned grim.

"Haides promised Luna love, but he wouldn't fall for her. Haides hates humans. As for Medusa, she just wants Luna's body. Medusa, despite being back from the dead, is just a soul. She needs a physical form to walk around the earth, and I'm guessing Medusa's soul will take over Luna's, probably killing her. Medusa is way too powerful and too unstable for anyone, including Luna, to control. Chances are, the longer Luna holds this form, the less of her soul there is." Moki said.

"She said something about waking Chaos from the dead. Do you know what that means?" Kiza asked.

"Chaos, one of the most powerful gods in ancient times, could destroy several worlds alone. He himself was able to contain his normal form, unlike Medusa, and just so happens to be the father of Nyx, which means-"

"He shares the same blood of Luna and Hinata," Kiza said, eyes widen.

"And all it takes for Chaos to reawaken, is Nyx. The moment Nyx is around her father, Chaos will awake, and once he is awake then-"

"Then, there will be no hope left..." Kiza said, before looking over at the girls, who were still having a hard time with Medusa. "God have mercy on us all."

Meanwhile, the girls were struggling to keep up with the fight, panting heavily, and severely injured. Medusa/Luna laughed.

**_"Ha, you girls are pathetic. And here I was hoping you would put up more of a fight. I am disappointed with the new generation of dragons, Athena. You've all gone soft."_ **Luna/Medusa snorted, glaring at them. Athena glared back.

"You will not win, Medusa." She said, causing Luna/Medusa to laugh.

_**"Oh, but I think I already have."**_She said. _**"And now, I think it's time to end it, once and for all."**_With that, Luna/Medusa eyes began to glow.

"Girls, don't look! She's trying to hypnotize you! If you look into her eyes, you'll be turn into statues!" Athena yelled, and with that, all of them closed their eyes, and turned away. Kiza and Moki did the same.

"Soo...pretty..." Kiza opened her eyes to see Kozo looking straight at Luna/Medusa, not even noticing how his legs were turning into stone.

"Kozo! Stop it!" She said, getting up and running towards him. Luna/Medusa smiled.

_**"Yes, my boy. Look deep into my eyes. I control you now. No more suffering from your pig headed sister, no more listening to your so called 'master'. You are free."**_Luna/Medusa said.

"No! Kozo!" Kiza said as she covered his eyes. Just like that, the magic wear off, and his legs began turning normal.

"Huh? Wha?" Kozo blinked against her hand. "Kiza?" Luna/Medusa grinned darkly as she dived towards the group, and began blasting them with dark energy balls.

Before anyone knew what was happening, they all began flying in different direction. They all screamed before falling towards the ground. They groaned as Luna/Medusa laughed as not a single person got up from the attack.

_**"This is where it all ends, sister. I wish I could say I will miss you, but I won't. So long, Athena..."**_With that, Luna/Medusa began making a bigger, more darker, energy ball as she laughed evilly, looking at the befallen girls and thrown it towards them. Moki eyes went wide.

"Oh no." He said. Ami twitched in her sleep, before shooting up, as her eyes began glowing red.

_"NO!" _She shouted, as a giant white shield appeared around the girls, protecting them from the hit. Luna/Medusa blinked.

_**"What?"**_

_"You will not harm my friends!" _Ami hissed, narrowing her now red eyes. Luna/Medusa grinned.

_**"Well, well...Hetake...looks like you came to play, finally. I was getting bored."**_Luna/Medusa said. Ami/Hetake growled.

_"Medusa, I didn't want it come down to this, but it looks like I have no choice. The girls weren't ready, and you attacked unfairly. Seems to me, we will have to face you head one."_Ami/Hetake said, a white aura appearing around the girl.

_**"Gladly, I was getting bored, waiting around. By the way, I hope I didn't hurt your young charge too much. I'll be needing her when this ends."**_Ami/Hetake sneered.

_"Yes, this will end...with your head on a silver platter!"_With that, she charged at the goddess. She yawned she put up another force field, but Ami/Hetake was prepared. _"Ice storm!"_ Suddenly, thousands of snow and ice needles began to pierce through the shield, and while it didn't do much, it had weaken the shield for the next attack. _"Crystal spear!" _Arrows of ice began pounding on the shield, causing the shield to disappear.

_**"WHAT?"**_

_"This is for Athena, and all those people you've caused trouble! Snow blizzard!"_A white beam appeared on top of the ceiling where Luna/Medusa was, and before she know it, snow appeared, burying her in it. Luna/Medusa was going to comment on how weak that attack was, when suddenly, the snow turned into ice. She couldn't move. _"And now, ice beam!" _With that, ice needles began piercing through the ice block, getting through to Medusa, who'd screamed in pain.

This is about time the girls woke up and gasped, all the while, cheering for Ami.

"I didn't know we could do that!" Tenten said. The others smiled down at their charge. When it was all over, and Luna/Medusa was in pieces, Ami appeared before them.

"Hey guys, sorry I was late for the party." She said, and the girls laughed.

"It's okay, we wouldn't have known what to do anyway, since we couldn't have beat her." Sakura said, and they all laughed in agreement. Suddenly, the air began to get colder.

"Um, did you do that?" Tenten asked, and Ami shook her head.

_**"You...BRATS!"**_Luna/Medusa gargled, glaring heatedly at them.

"H-how? I thought Ami killed you!" Matsuri whispered. Luna/Medusa glared.

_**"You think this is the end? You think you could have killed me with those pathetic, weak attacks? Well, I got news for you,"**_Luna/Medusa said as more and more snakes appeared in her hair. Suddenly, drops of darkness began to drip from her body, and landed next to her. Suddenly, the darkness began to grow, almost to the size of Luna/Medusa herself, and when the darkness was gone, it revealed some eight headed, purple monster.

The girls gasped.

_**"Nobody's leaving here, until one of us are dead! You heard me? DEAD!"**_

Ami growled.

"Fuck."


End file.
